Protect me from myself
by KathAdrian
Summary: Hermione entre en 7ème année et cherche ses repères après la mort de ses parents. Isolée par son chagrin, elle va découvrir le véritable visage de son professeur de potions et trouver en lui un soutien qui va vite lui devenir indispensable :
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je précise que rien ne m'appartient ( J.K. Rowling a même refusé de me vendre Snape ) et que je fais ça sans toucher un rond, juste pour le plaisir :)

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction donc si vous avez des conseils, n'hésitez pas :D

L'histoire est terminée donc je posterai un chapitre par jour, l'histoire met un peu de temps à vraiment démarrer parce que je veux planter le décor^^ mais tout ça s'accélère vite.

Sur ce **bonne lecture** !

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla, rappelant à Hermione énormément de souvenirs. D'autant plus douloureux que les temps avaient bien changé, que le monde avait changé, et qu'elle aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à Harry, Ron et Ginny, assis face à elle. Elle leur lança un sourire absent, se rendant bien compte qu'ils la fixaient, mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention. Elle s'était comportée de manière étrange ces derniers temps, et elle le savait, mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur ne partait pas, elle ravala ses larmes avec difficulté et regarda le quai londonien s'effacer avec le mouvement du train.

oOo

Son père au volant rigolait, de son habituel rire frais et insouciant. A ses côtés, sa femme chantait à tue tête sur un air de country dont elle ne connaissait pas les paroles. Hermione, sur la banquette arrière, souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle se pencha vers le tableau de bord pour vérifier l'heure, 13h41. Une heure qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers le pare brise, une image terrifiante la cloua net : un camion se dirigeait droit sur yeux. Dans les yeux du chauffeur, la jeune Gryffondor eut le temps de lire de la peur, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la tristesse. Il l'avait compris avant tout le monde… C'était fini. Ce fut la dernière image qu'Hermione eut ce jour là. Elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital, orpheline.

oOo

Harry la sortit de sa rêverie en lui tendant une patacitrouille, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle la refusa poliment et regarda le groupe dévorer ce que Ron avait bien voulu leur laisser de friandises. Ginny se jeta sur son frère et lui arracha une chocogrenouille qu'il avait vainement essayé de cacher dans son T-Shirt, lui chatouillant le ventre au passage, elle lui lança une grimace si proche du grotesque qu'elle arracha à Hermione son premier véritable sourire depuis plusieurs mois. Voyant sa meilleure amie plus ouverte que ces derniers temps, Harry essaya de lancer la conversation sur un sujet positif :

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis soulagé que Rémus revienne à Poudlard ! Il nous évitera de longues heures de torture avec Rogue en défense contre les forces du mal. Avec un peu de chance, même la présence de Malefoy en cours en deviendra supportable. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un élan d'enthousiasme dans le wagon. Enthousiasme qu'Hermione était loin de partager. Si le retour de Rémus au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était effectivement une très bonne nouvelle, elle aurait préféré que ses amis ne se sentent pas obligés d'insulter continuellement le professeur Rogue et Drago.

Elle était persuadée qu'il existait en eux bien plus que ce qu'ils ne montraient, quelque chose de bon que les autres ne voulaient pas voir. Acquiesçant, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, Hermione sortit son manuel de Runes et le relu pour la cinquième fois sur le reste du trajet.

Après la traditionnelle cérémonie de répartition, Hermione et les autres Gryffondors remontèrent dans la salle commune. Elle sortit l'emploi du temps que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné, pour cette 7ème année, elle aurait aussi à assumer le rôle de Préfète en Chef. L'honneur qui lui était donné lui faisait plaisir bien sur, mais elle n'était pas certaine de tout pouvoir gérer cette année. Enfin, elle n'avait pas véritablement le choix. Alors qu'Harry et Ron montaient dans le dortoir des garçons pour digérer les kilos de nourriture engloutis, Hermione se releva et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle commune lorsqu'une voix familière la stoppa :

« Hermione ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu sais qu'on n'est pas censés sortir du dortoir après 19h… » la sermonna Ginny. Le monde à l'envers.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, il faut que je pose une question au professeur McGonagall. » répondit-elle.

Puis dans un demi-sourire, elle s'éclipsa. Hermione n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très solitaire, mais ces derniers temps elle s'était sentie plus seule que jamais. Elle avait perdu la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, et elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un monde tellement différent que même ses amis lui paraissaient s'éloigner. En un sens, cette nuit la solitude l'apaisait. Le silence aussi.

Avançant d'une démarche plus calme que d'habitude elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui la menait jusqu'au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait une intersection, elle entendit un bruit de pas étouffé quelques mètres derrière elle. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette ! Elle n'osa pas se retourner mais demanda quand même d'une voix faible :

« Qui est là ? »

Personne ne répondit. Elle avait peut-être halluciné, mais son instinct lui soufflait que sortir seule avait bel et bien été une erreur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue ^^ j'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite !

Je poste le premier chapitre à la suite, encore une fois si vous avez un commentaire à faire, bon ou mauvais, je le prends avec plaisir =)


	2. Trouble

Re bonjour ! Voici le premier véritable chapitre de ma fic =)

Merci Helga pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

* * *

Elle sentit pour la première fois de la soirée combien la température était basse dans cette partie du château. Les salles communes étaient chauffées en soirée mais les couloirs, non. A quoi bon puisque personne n'était _censé_ s'y trouver à cette heure. La jeune femme mit une main dans sa poche, espérant y voir atterrir sa baguette, en vain. Elle sentait une espèce de présence dans son dos, mais le silence était retombé, lourd d'inquiétude.

Elle se décida à poursuivre son chemin mais son corps n'obéit pas, elle restait figée, droite comme un piquet, sans même oser vérifier qu'elle était bien seule. Elle eut pourtant la réponse sans avoir besoin de faire volte face. Un souffle froid dans sa nuque la fit se raidir un peu plus encore si c'était possible, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Elle essaya de respirer aussi doucement que possible, cherchant aussi bien à masquer sa présence qu'à confirmer celle de l'inconnu. Mais c'était peine perdue, à peine une seconde plus tard, elle sentit des mains l'agripper fermement par derrière, l'empêchant de se retourner ou de s'enfuir. Hermione poussa un cri de terreur auquel son agresseur répondit par un rire sournois.

« Pas la peine de crier, personne ne peut t'entendre. Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans le château, les temps ne sont pas surs pour les gens _comme toi_. » Il accentua si bien ces deux derniers mots qu'Hermione sentit le dégoût dans sa voix. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici… » acheva-t-il.

D'un geste puissant du bras, il envoya la jeune Gryffondor se cogner contre le mur du couloir. Elle sentit sa tête heurter la pierre et laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. Son agresseur s'éloigna alors en silence, sans qu'Hermione n'ai pu distinguer son visage. Elle aperçut alors à sa gauche une ombre avancer le long du couloir, s'approchant à une vitesse affolante. Instinctivement, elle recula, la respiration précipitée, lorsqu'une voix s'en échappa, résonnant dans tout le couloir :

« Stilburn. Quelles que soient vos raisons… » son regard tomba sur la jeune femme accolée au mur et le visage du maître des potions s'étira en un sourire sournois.« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que l'heure du couvre feu est passée. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard. Allez vous coucher.

Maudissant le manque total de classe ou de discrétion chez son élève, Rogue le regarda partir en silence. Il reporta finalement son attention sur Hermione, toujours figée contre le mur, tremblant comme une feuille. Pitoyable en un sens, mais à ce qu'il avait vu des évènements, c'était compréhensible.

Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens, admirant chaque trait de son visage il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était en arrivant à Poudlard en première année. Bien sur c'était le cas de tous les élèves du château, mais elle avait véritablement mûri, en beauté surtout. En un sens elle lui rappelait… non. Personne…

« Mlle Granger. La règle du couvre feu s'applique à tout le monde, même aux insupportables miss-je-sais-tout. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.» Sa voix avait retrouvé sa consonance glaciale, sèche. Pourtant le ton qu'il avait employé était moins agressif que celui qu'il avait réservé à l'élève de sa maison. « Puisque apparemment on ne peut pas vous faire confiance, je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir. »

Il s'approcha d'elle mais constata qu'elle restait clouée sur place. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes que seule la peur peut inspirer. Son visage était encore crispé, ses mains tremblaient, et elle peinait à tenir debout. Rogue lui lança alors un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui prit néanmoins le bras, la soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ils avancèrent ainsi en silence, lentement, de son côté Hermione reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. La peur légèrement dissipée, elle comprenait enfin ce qui lui était arrivé, une mauvaise blague de la part d'un serpentard… Elle releva les yeux vers le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle resta donc silencieuse, essayant d'adapter son rythme à celui de la terreur des cachots.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit alors entendre au bout du couloir. Severus se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette et la pointa en direction de… Ginny. La jeune Weasley s'arrêta devant eux, hors d'haleine, visiblement agacée que son professeur de potions n'ai pas encore abaissé sa baguette.

« Hermione ! Je t'ai cherché partout tu m'avais dit… » commença-t-elle.

« Mlle Weasley. Je vois que l'art d'enfreindre le règlement est un secret de famille. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Prenant de toute évidence un plaisir immense à interrompre la jeune rousse, Severus lui lança un sourire narquois avant de reprendre : « Puisque vous êtes ici, accompagnez Mlle Granger jusqu'au dortoir, et faîtes attention à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. La prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas là. »

Ginny s'attendait à voir son professeur les narguer d'un grand sourire, mais il se contenta de regarder Hermione attraper le bras de son amie. La jeune Weasley fit tout ce qu'elle pût pour l'aider à avancer et fit volte face, sans un mot de plus. Elle aurait voulu demander à Hermione ce qui s'était passé, si c'était Rogue qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais voyant que la jeune femme avait déjà du mal à avancer, elle garda ses questions pour elle.

Hermione, elle, ne repensait pas à l'agression mais à ce qui avait suivi. Elle s'agrippait à Ginny comme elle pouvait mais rien ne lui fit retrouver cette sensation de sécurité que la présence du professeur Rogue avait provoqué. Quelle ironie que celui qui était censé être la terreur des élèves ( l'épouvantard même de certains ) avait eu pour elle une aura si apaisante au contraire.

Lorsque finalement les deux jeunes Gryffondors arrivèrent au dortoir, Ginny aida son amie à aller s'allonger et s'endormit elle-même quelques secondes après. Hermione quant à elle repensait aux évènements de la soirée, à la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, puis au soulagement que le maître des potions avait inspiré. Elle s'endormit finalement tandis que Severus entrait dans ses appartements, après avoir vérifié que la jeune Weasley avait bien escorté Hermione là où elle serait en sécurité.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D

A demain pour la suite


	3. What's happenin' to me ?

_Bonjour tout le monde :D Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vraiment ça me fait plaisir =)_

_Sh0o-x : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :D_

_Princessenell : Oui les premiers chapitres étaient assez courts, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un « rythme » stable, mais les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs et j'espère qu'ils seront assez détaillés pour toi :) surtout que j'adore Snape aussi *hihi*_

_Claire : Oui je suis désolée, celui-ci est un peu plus long, et les suivants le sont de plus en plus ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, toujours avec l'impression oppressante que quelqu'un la guettait dans l'ombre pour l'agresser de nouveau. Elle se tournait dans son lit, se relevait pour vérifier que personne n'était là, s'allongeait de nouveau mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Elle repensa aux évènements de la soirée, maintenant que le serpentard n'était plus là, elle se trouvait un peu bête de s'être fait avoir comme cela, elle avait paniqué trop vite… Heureusement que le professeur Rogue était passé par là sinon elle n'aurait jamais su qui l'avait attaqué. Et elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de chercher des yeux toute la journée un élève qui la regardait de travers. Le problème n'était sans doute pas réglé, mais l'ennemi était démasqué néanmoins.

Elle repensa à ses parents, au réconfort qu'ils auraient pu lui apporter dans ce genre de situation… mais ils n'étaient plus là. Hermione était seule et elle le resterait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis que la fatigue avait finalement raison d'elle.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le sentiment de n'avoir pas dormi deux heures d'affilée. Elle se leva néanmoins et se prépara pour aller déjeuner avec Ginny. En entrant dans la grande salle elle chercha des yeux le professeur Rogue à la table des professeurs, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir sourire de sa fatigue. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle s'installa elle-même à la table des Gryffondors à côté de son amie et face à Harry.

Le bruit des conversations lui donnait le tournis et l'odeur de la nourriture la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose, elle sortit donc de la salle quelques minutes seulement après y être entrée, sans avoir rien avalé et sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots pour son premier cours… en commun avec les Serpentards bien évidemment, et entra dans la salle avant même que les autres élèves ne s'amassent dans le couloir.

Lorsque finalement Harry et Ron la rejoignirent, ils s'installèrent à la table juste derrière elle. Sans avoir besoin de les regarder en face, elle sentait leurs regards peser sur elle, essayant peut-être d'estimer si elle était devenue folle. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour les affronter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des Potions entra à son tour, faisant tomber son cachot dans un silence glacial. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son bureau, faisant voler sa cape sur son passage, il attirait presque involontairement le regard de tous ses élèves. D'un geste de sa baguette il ouvrit l'armoire au fond de la salle et ordonna d'un ton sec :

« Vous travaillerez par deux aujourd'hui. Je choisirai les binômes et le premier qui proteste aura l'honneur de me revoir en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du mois. Vous allez « préparer » aujourd'hui un Philtre de Paix, comme j'estime que sa préparation devrait déjà être maîtrisée, j'enlèverai des points à tous ceux dont la potion ne me conviendra pas. Maintenant les groupes… Londubat avec Stilburn, Potter avec Parkinson, Granger avec Malefoy… »

Hermione n'y croyait pas, mais elle aurait juré que le professeur Rogue avait jeté un regard dans sa direction en annonçant le binôme de Neville. Mais pourquoi mettait-il un serpentard avec Neville… ? C'était une recette pour le désastre vu la maladresse du Gryffondor. Etrange. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et chercha Drago des yeux dans la salle.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se déplacer jusqu'à elle, Hermione prit rapidement ses affaires et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards en direction de Stilburn, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle ou essayer de l'aveugler en lui lançant sa potion dans les yeux. Mais apparemment il était trop occupé à hurler sur Neville en lui reprochant sa nullité légendaire en préparation de potions. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Drago à sa gauche la rappeler à l'ordre :

« Granger mais regarde ce que tu fais ! Essaye de te concentrer, Rogue n'arrête pas de nous surveiller. »

Maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, Hermione aperçut le maître des potions regarder dans leur direction plus souvent que de raison. C'était sans doute la fatigue qui parlait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il la regardait elle… Essayant de chasser ces sornettes de son esprit, elle mit tout son cœur dans la préparation du philtre de paix qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, donna un résultat parfait. La potion de Neville finit en désastre mais Rogue ne prit pas la peine de rabaisser son élève, estimant sans doute que le résultat parlait de lui-même. Hermione se demanda s'il ne voulait pas plutôt interdire à Stilburn de rejeter la faute sur le pauvre Neville, mais elle finit par se dire que le manque de sommeil la faisait dérailler…

Lorsque le professeur Rogue les libéra enfin, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'Hermione, la pressant pour aller manger. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et leur lança un petit sourire. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsqu'Hermione sentit une force lui retenir le bras, elle sursauta par réflexe et fut surprise de voir son professeur de potions la retenir fermement.

« Potter, Weasley, vous pouvez sortir. J'ai quelques mots à dire à Mlle Granger. »

Harry semblait sur le point de répliquer mais Hermione lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas la peine. Lorsque finalement les deux Gryffondors sortirent des cachots, Severus lâcha le bras de son élève. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'appuya dessus, fixant son regard sur la jeune femme qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant plus d'une minute, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

Il essayait de retrouver un air parfaitement serein, même si le visage d'Hermione le troublait légèrement depuis hier. Elle ressemblait véritablement à… à un souvenir trop douloureux. Chassant cette image de sa tête, il prit enfin la parole, faisant presque sursauter la jeune Gryffondor :

« Vu votre tête et votre concentration pendant mon cours, j'en déduits que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »

Charmant. Derrière cette remarque acerbe se cachait en réalité une légère inquiétude pour la santé de son élève, mais ça bien sur il n'était pas question de le montrer. Il poursuivit du même ton froid et distant, cachant terriblement bien le trouble qui l'habitait :

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas non plus mangé ce matin. Je comprends que la vue de Mr Weasley qui mange, dès le matin, ne soit pas spécialement appétissante, mais je ne peux pas tolérer un tel manque de concentration en 7ème année. »

Hermione crut un instant qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Décevoir un professeur était déjà terrible, mais elle savait en plus que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Si elle avait su qu'en réalité, Severus s'inquiétait seulement pour elle, Hermione n'aurait pas été aussi dure avec elle-même, mais dans son esprit, elle aurait du faire mieux. Retenant ses larmes, elle répondit comme elle pût :

« Je suis désolée Professeur… j'ai juste… j'ai fait des cauchemars… »

Si la jeune sang et or avait levé la tête pour affronter le regard de Severus, elle y aurait lu une pointe d'étonnement. Mais elle se contentait de fixer obstinément le bout de ses chaussures comme si elle les trouvait d'une importance tout à fait capitale. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre son professeur lui enlever des points ou la mettre en retenue, elle fut toute surprise d'entendre sa réaction :

« Bien. J'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait organiser un bal pour la rentrée… »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour lire le dégoût sur le visage du maître des potions. Il poursuivit néanmoins :

« Même si accompagnée de Potter ou Weasley vous n'avez qu'une infime chance de vous y amusez… Je vous conseille d'y faire un tour. Cela pourra peut-être vous changer les idées. »

D'un geste de la main il invita son élève à déguerpir de sa salle de classe. Hermione sortit sans prononcer un mot, complètement abasourdie par le discours du professeur Rogue. Si Rémus lui avait tenu un tel discours, elle aurait trouvé cela tout naturel, mais venant de son professeur de potions… quelque chose clochait. Elle se repassa la scène sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, sans pour autant parvenir à une explication satisfaisante.

A peine assise à la table réservée aux Gryffondors, elle fut assaillie de questions par Harry et Ron. Ce que Rogue lui avait dit ? Pas grand-chose, qu'il exigeait plus d'attention de la part d'un élève de 7ème année. Relançant la discussion sur un autre sujet, elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir menti.

Personne ne sembla le remarquer, pourtant son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part au fin fond des cachots... Elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, là où Severus s'asseyait normalement, mais encore une fois il n'était pas là. Elle observa son assiette pleine, mais la faim n'était plus là.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous a plu :D En tout cas à demain pour la suite, et encore une fois si vous avez des remarques / suggestions / commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je ne me vexerai pas :p_


	4. Ball

_Bonjour tout le monde :D_

_Merci pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Effectivement ce chapitre est un peu plus long même s'il n'est pas à la hauteur des suivants :p En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bonne lecture_

_Helga Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et je suis parfaitement d'accord :D Sinon pour la ressemblance avec Lily : elles sont toutes les deux nées-moldus, gryffondor, courageuses, têtues, amies avec Potter ( père & fils XD ), elles sont toutes les deux brillantes, surtout en potions ^^ j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question :p_

_Eileen Pour la punition, j'ai estimé que le faire travailler avec Neville suffirait :p Sinon c'est vrai qu'Hermione a été choquée, mais en soit elle n'est pas traumatisée, elle repense plus à l'arrivée de Snape qu'à l'agression en soi ^^ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à voir où je veux en venir ^^_

* * *

Le jour du bal de la rentrée approchait à grand pas, trop vite même pour Hermione qui n'avait ni cavalier, ni envie d'y aller. A vrai dire les deux étaient sans doute liés, mais en dehors de cela, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire semblant de passer une bonne soirée. Elle avait donc ignoré le conseil avisé du professeur Rogue et n'avait rien préparé pour la fête.

Et pourtant, si elle avait su ce qui allait se dérouler ce jour là, elle aurait peut-être pris le temps d'acheter une robe.

A la sortie du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que Ron la dépassait dans le couloir sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était là, Harry la rattrapa et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler deux minutes. Vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel il était, Hermione jugea l'affaire importante et le suivit donc dans une salle de classe vide. A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'Harry s'était lancé :

**« Tu sais qu'il y a un bal demain soir ? Et je sais que tu n'as pas prévu d'y aller, mais j'aurais aimé y aller et… je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi… »**

Le jeune brun avait tout fait pour masquer sa gêne mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. La manière dont il se triturait les mains indiquèrent bien assez à Hermione que son ami était légèrement stressé.

S'il avait voulu y aller en tant qu'ami, pourquoi aurait-il prit tout ce mal, il aurait suffit de le lui demander dans la Grande Salle, ou à la Bibliothèque. Mais s'il avait voulu le faire en privé, c'était peut-être parce que… pour lui ça n'était pas une sortie entre amis. Mais non, elle délirait là.

Se relaxant d'un coup, elle répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle irait au bal avec lui puisqu'ils n'avaient personne. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, et elle n'était attachée à personne… Elle lança donc un dernier sourire à son ami et sortit de la salle.

De son côté Harry reste immobile quelques secondes, se demandant si la jeune femme avait bel et bien compris ses intentions.

Le soir du grand bal était enfin arrivé, et Hermione, tout comme l'intégralité des filles du château, se préparait dans son dortoir. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux, s'était légèrement maquillé et s'apprêtait désormais à enfiler sa robe. Une robe noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux avec un petit modèle de fleur au niveau de la ceinture. Hermione n'avait jamais été très coquette, mais pour une fois, elle appréciait de pouvoir se faire belle.

Rangeant toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette, elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle trouva Ginny, prête elle aussi, et plus belle encore que d'habitude. Elles descendirent côte à côté jusqu'à la Grande Salle et ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'Harry vint réclamer le droit qu'il avait sur sa cavalière.

**« Hermione tu es… magnifique. »**

Hermione lui retourna le compliment, même si elle était loin de se douter que son ami le pensait plus que jamais. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la Grande Salle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, comme s'il présentait à ses côtés le premier prix d'un concours animalier. Il lui montra d'un signe de tête Ron et Lavande à l'autre bout de la salle, mais Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle préférait rester ici.

Elle jeta un regard en direction des professeurs, rassemblés dans un coin de la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore était apparemment en grande discussion avec Hagrid, mais ce n'était pas eux qui accrochèrent le regard de la jeune femme. Légèrement à l'écart, elle aperçut le professeur Rogue, les yeux fixés sur elle. De là où elle était placée, elle n'aurait pu jurer de rien, mais elle eut l'impression que les lèvres du maître des potions s'étaient étirés en un sourire, rien que l'espace d'un instant. Le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, il regardait ailleurs, le visage impassible.

Severus avait eu chaud. Détourner immédiatement le regard aurait parut suspect, mais ne la regarder qu'une seconde était la preuve même de l'indifférence. Indifférence qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'afficher mais qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il s'était engagé dans une discussion absolument inintéressante avec le professeur Chourave, mais son esprit était bien loin déjà.

Après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à regarder dans la direction de la jeune Gryffondor, mais ce qu'il vit lui donna une furieuse envie de vomir. Potter. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait presque préféré qu'elle ait choisi Weasley comme cavalier… Pourquoi cela le préoccupait-il, il n'en savait rien, et préférait ne pas le savoir. Mais la vue de Potter, la main autour du bassin de la jeune Gryffondor lui était presque insupportable.

Il reporta son attention sur le professeur chourave dont la discussion était, à bien y réfléchir, moins douloureuse que la vue du couple. A peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase que Dumbledore ouvrit officiellement le bal, accompagnant le professeur McGonagall sur la piste de danse. Les professeurs l'y rejoignirent tour à tour, tous sauf le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, Hagrid et le professeur Rogue.

Pomona supplia Severus du regard de ne pas la laisser danser avec Hagrid ( qui était bien trop grand ) ou avec Filius ( qui était trop petit ), mais devant l'air indifférent que lui lança le directeur des Serpentards, elle dut bien se résigner et accepta la demande du professeur Flitwick.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire en voyant le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall ouvrir la danse. Voilà une image à garder en souvenir. Et pourtant, aussi épatant que soit le couple sur la piste, son regard déviait irrémédiablement vers le maître des potions… Son comportement l'avait intrigué, et sa curiosité avait été piquée, voilà tout… Elle aurait juste voulu comprendre.

Elle était persuadée que ses airs froids et distants cachaient plus que ce qu'Harry ne soupçonnait. Mais quoi dans ce cas ? Les rêveries de la jeune femme furent interrompues par le Gryffondor en question qui l'invita à danser. Elle accepta en souriant, même si l'idée de danser ne lui faisait pas spécialement envie ce soir là.

Le groupe entama alors un slow, ce qui sembla ravir Harry. Supposant simplement que son meilleur ami avait envie de danser, Hermione n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. A vrai dire son attention se portait plutôt sur le coin de la salle où son professeur de potion se tenait, seul. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses pas mais ses yeux se retrouvaient presque involontairement fixés sur Severus, si bien que son cavalier finit par remarquer qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Il se retourna mais n'aperçut personne digne de distraire Hermione. Qui regardait-elle avait tant d'insistance ? A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de la réponse, il voulait juste réussir à capter son attention. Le slow n'était pas encore fini qu'il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

**« J'en ai un peu marre du monde qu'il y a ici, on va faire un tour dehors ? »**

Elle-même épuisée par la foule attroupée sur la piste de danse, Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Harry hors de la grande salle, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un la suivait des yeux…

La nuit était fraîche pour un début de septembre, si bien qu'Hermione commença vite à trembler. Lorsque le jeune Gryffondor s'en aperçut, il s'empressa de lui donner sa veste, feignant une indifférence parfaite pour le froid qui lui brûlait en fait la peau. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, feignant de vouloir l'aider à se réchauffer un peu.

**« Hermione… »** commença-t-il. **« Je voulais te demander quelque chose… »**

Mais Hermione, réalisant soudain que la nuit était noire et l'ambiance oppressante, l'interrompit :

**« Harry… Tu n'as pas un pressentiment ? Je… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe, on ne peut pas… »**

Mais la jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un éclair de lumière fendit la nuit et toucha le Survivant en plein torse. Hermione poussa un cri strident, et la nuit l'emporta.

Rageant intérieurement, Severus observa de loin le couple danser. La scène lui rappelait douloureusement une scène du passé. James et Lily… rien que ces mots le faisaient encore frissonner. Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas vu Dumbledore et McGonagall danser à côté, il se serait cru dans un cauchemar. Mais la réalité était plus cruelle encore. C'était sans doute l'ironie du destin, à cet instant, il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point Hermione lui rappelait Lily. Mais maintenant que Potter la tenait dans ses bras, la ressemblance n'en était que plus flagrante, et la révélation que plus douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il les vit sortir de la Grande Salle ensemble, alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer, il se demanda où ils pouvaient bien aller. Son cerveau lui soufflait sournoisement «dans un endroit plus intime» mais Severus préférait en avoir le cœur net. Il se persuada qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour leur sécurité, mais lorsqu'il les vit sortir dans le parc, il se découvrit l'envie de les suivre. Au loin, il apercevait le bras de Potter sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et il eut une terrible impression de déjà vu. Préférant ignorer le sentiment de frustration qui l'assaillait, il fit volte face. Et puis, il y eut ce cri. A vous glacer les sangs. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, Severus se lança dans la nuit noire, espérant cette fois ne pas être arrivé trop tard…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je ne vous laisse pas en plein suspens puisque je vais poster le chapitre suivant juste à la suite :D Pour vous aider à supporter ce début de semaine ( je sais je suis trop gentille ). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît et que le suivant vous plaira aussi !_


	5. Death Eater

_Voilà bon désolée, finalement ces chapitres ne sont pas beaucoup plus longs, mais j'espère quand même qu'ils vous ont plu :D comme je me rend compte qu'ils sont encore assez courts, je les posterai peut-être deux par deux pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim dorénavant._

_En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione reprit connaissance, sans bien savoir si elle avait été inconsciente pendant quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'heure par la couleur de la nuit puisque son agresseur lui avait bandé les yeux, au cas où. Il l'avait aussi attachée à un arbre, et la seule conclusion qu'elle put en tirer ne fit que l'alarmer d'avantage. Ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais qui l'y avait emmenée ? Et pourquoi ?

Un bruit de pas qui s'approchait lui donna l'impression qu'elle n'aurait les réponses que trop tôt. Elle sentit bientôt la présence de quelqu'un, d'un homme, face à elle. Elle était incapable de le voir, mais elle pouvait le sentir, l'imaginer, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se délectant de sa vulnérabilité. Elle étouffa un gémissement, essayant de faire preuve de plus de courage qu'elle n'en ressentait.

**« Hé bien… qu'avons-nous là ? Je dois admettre que pour une Sang de Bourbe, tu es plutôt jolie. »**

Elle le sentit s'approcher, elle tenta de se débattre, de se libérer, mais chaque geste qu'elle faisait lui brûlait la peau là où son agresseur l'avait attachée. Bientôt, la jeune Gryffondor sentit son souffle sur son visage tandis qu'il caressait sa joue du bout du doigt. Elle se sentit frissonner comme jamais, de froid, de fatigue, et de peur surtout.

Elle essaya de crier, mais son tortionnaire répondit en la giflant violemment, lui ordonnant de se taire. Il attrapa la robe de la jeune femme et en ouvrit le haut d'un simple geste de la main, livrant sa peau nue à la lueur de la lune.

Hermione sentit sa main glisser le long de son ventre et descendre jusqu'à son bassin. Elle laissa sortir un gémissement de dégoût, bien loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres seulement, une silhouette solitaire observait la scène.

Severus, caché derrière un arbre venait enfin de les retrouver. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit laissa bientôt place à un sentiment de dégoût absolu. Comment osait-il ? Le gémissement que la jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper agit sur lui comme un électrochoc, il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha lentement de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, voulant être sur qu'il ne raterait pas sa cible.

Désormais à quelques mètres de sa proie, il lui lança un Stupéfix en sortilège informulé. Son corps s'écroula au sol, inerte, et son visage confirma un soupçon que le professeur Rogue avait eu. Un mangemort. Il avait sans doute bien fait de rester couvert.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps de la jeune femme et il détourna immédiatement le regard, le rouge aux joues. Sa respiration était saccadée, inégale, et elle avait surement besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Qui sait ce que cette ordure lui avait fait avant qu'il n'arrive…

D'un geste enfantin, il défit les nœuds qui la retenaient prisonnière, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour enlever son bandeau, elle le frappa violemment au visage et se mit à hurler. L'attrapant par le bras, il murmura :

**« Calmez vous voyons… c'est fini. »**

Il ôta le morceau de tissu qui lui bandait les yeux, découvrant ses yeux rouges de larmes, luisant d'un mélange de peur et de dégoût. Cette vision sembla lui arracher les entrailles, mais pas autant que la manière dont elle recula en le voyant.

Hermione s'agenouilla contre l'arbre qui l'avait tantôt retenue prisonnière et éclata en sanglots. Elle plia ses genoux et les colla à sa poitrine, aussi bien pour cacher son corps presque nu que pour empêcher quiconque de la toucher à nouveau.

Rogue le comprit et enleva sa cape pour la lui tendre, lui disant de l'utiliser pour se couvrir. Puis, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

**« Je dois vous ramener au château… vous pouvez marcher ? »**

Son ton habituellement froid et autoritaire avait ce soir une douceur qui surprit la jeune sang et or. Le son de sa voix l'enveloppa, lui donnant un sentiment de confort insoupçonné.

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, la faisant chuter de nouveau lourdement au sol. Son professeur de potions se pencha alors vers elle, passant un bras dans son dos, l'autre derrière ses genoux, et la porta dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui pour être sure qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

L'expression de son visage indiquait assez à Hermione qu'il n'admettrait aucune protestation, mais elle était de toute façon bien trop fatiguée pour lutter. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, essayant de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, en vain. Assommée de fatigue, elle s'endormit après seulement quelques secondes.

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit douillet et chaud, dans une pièce aussi silencieuse qu'une retenue de Dolores Ombrage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveugla un instant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaître les fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Elle écarta sa couverture et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'état de ses habits, mais sa robe avait disparue, remplacée par un uniforme de Serdaigle trop grand pour elle. Elle remarqua alors sur la chaise au chevet de son lit un objet qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil : la cape du professeur Rogue.

Sa seule vue fit remonter dans sa mémoire des images qu'elle s'efforçait de chasser lorsque Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la salle, s'époumonant dans un de ses sermons habituels :

**« Mlle Granger, allongez vous immédiatement ! Non mais vraiment, les élèves sont irresponsables, et sans parler du corps enseignant ! Mais que faîtes-vous ? »**

Hermione se leva complètement et vérifia autour d'elle qu'aucune de ses affaires n'était encore ici. Mais c'était vrai que le soir du bal, elle n'avait rien emmené avec elle, pas même sa baguette. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de l'apporter… Elle ignora les énièmes jérémiades de l'infirmière et lui demanda plutôt :

**« Que fait la cape du professeur Rogue ici ? »**

**« Oh ça… »** dit-elle comme si elle avait sous les yeux le vomi d'un troll.

**« Lorsqu'il vous a amené ici il y a trois jours, vous refusiez de la lâcher, vous l'agrippiez de toutes vos forces, enfin quand on pense à l'état de votre robe, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. »**

Hermione ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle était trop embarrassée pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Elle attrapa la cape et sortit de l'infirmerie, couvrant la voix de Mme Pomfresh en promettant qu'elle se reposerait ce soir.

Trois jours. Elle avait été inconsciente pendant trois jours, rien que d'imaginer le travail qu'elle allait devoir rattraper, elle se sentait désespérée. Mais ce qui l'angoissait plus encore, c'était de tomber sur Harry ou sur le professeur Rogue dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune Gryffondor allait bien devoir les affronter un jour, sans oublier qu'elle tenait en otage la cape de son maître de potions. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, elle avait envie de disparaître. Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder en face…

Mais la réponse à cette question allait devoir attendre. Au détour d'un couloir elle percuta un autre élève qui la poussa contre le mur. Le garçon en question s'excusa immédiatement, reconnaissant les traits de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione le considéra un instant, ne sachant pas bien comment réagir, elle opta finalement pour le silence. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute manière ? Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux étaient le plus gêné. Sans doute la jeune femme puisque le Survivant brisa le silence le premier :

**« Hermione je suis dés… »**

**« Je vais bien… »** l'interrompit-elle.

**« Et puisqu'apparemment toi aussi, n'en parlons plus s'il-te-plaît… »**

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'en parler à qui que ce soit, elle était bien trop honteuse pour oser l'admettre. Voilà ce qui rendrait la présence du professeur Rogue si insoutenable. Il savait, lui aussi.

Harry sentit bien que sa meilleure amie ne lui disait pas tout, il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais devant la mine renfermée de la jeune sang et or, il préféra se taire. Estimant que si elle devait lui en parler, elle le ferait en temps voulu.

Il se contenta de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune, se jurant de ne plus la laisser seule entre les cours, de la suivre partout où elle allait, et de finalement oser lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer le soir du bal.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Les cours n'avaient pas encore pris fin, mais ils en étaient dispensés jusqu'au lendemain matin. En un sens, le jeune Gryffondor en était soulagé, il sentait qu'Hermione avait besoin de se reposer encore.

Son visage portait encore des traces de fatigue, des cernes lui creusaient les yeux, et elle donnait l'impression d'être toujours sur le qui vive, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un Mangemort ne débarque devant elle à n'importe quel moment.

Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Dans un flash, Hermione sentit à nouveau la main de son agresseur se balader sur son corps et, instinctivement, elle fit un bond sur le côté.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir devant l'air interloqué de son ami, elle s'excusa d'un regard et courut jusqu'à la salle commune, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues au teint cireux. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune heureusement vide et se précipita dans son dortoir. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, elle se jeta dans son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle enroula la cape du professeur Rogue autour de son corps, comme si elle pouvait lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé, et elle resta allongée en silence. Lorsque Ginny entra à son tour dans le dortoir, elle trouva sa meilleure amie profondément endormie.

* * *

_Et voilà pour les chapitres du jour :) j'espère qu'ils vous ont plus, encore une fois si vous avez des commentaires ou des conseils, je les prends avec plaisir, surtout que je compte écrire une autre fiction après :D ( encore sur le SSHG, mon couple préféré ). A demain en tout cas =)_


	6. I know you understand

_Voilà je poste les deux chapitres d'aujourd'hui assez rapidement ^^ je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais merci pour vos reviews et merci à tous ceux qui lisent, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir !_

_Je prendrai surement le temps de répondre à vos reviews demain, en attendant, enjoy !_

* * *

Hermione pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle, mais la jeune femme s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur son chaudron. Elle n'allait certainement pas affronter son regard, pas maintenant. Jamais. Elle avait peur d'y lire du mépris, du dégoût ou pire encore… de la joie.

En effet, l'état d'Hermione ne s'était pas arrangé, elle s'était coiffée pour essayer de donner le change, mais les cernes sous ses yeux ne trompaient personne. Elle était épuisée. Plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs. Et le regard du maître des potions ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire.

Elle aurait voulu relever brusquement la tête et lui hurler d'arrêter de la fixer, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'attirer l'attention en ce moment, même en cours elle se faisait la plus discrète possible, ce qui avait interpelé certains de ses professeurs. Pour l'instant l'excuse du manque de sommeil passait, mais pour combien de temps encore, elle l'ignorait. Soudain, la voix du professeur Rogue juste à côté d'elle la fit sursauter :

**« Potter, vous pensez peut-être que la célébrité excuse tout, mais ceux qui vous feront passer vos ASPICs ne seront sans doute pas du même avis. Videz moi cette horreur, vous me rendrez une synthèse complète sur les multiples utilisations de la pierre de lune pour le prochain cours. »**

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la potion de Harry qui lui sembla tout aussi désastreuse que la sienne. Mais le professeur Rogue passa à côté de sa table sans broncher. Ne sachant pas bien si elle devait en être surprise ou soulagée, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se taire.

Elle sentit le regard d'Harry dans son dos pendant le reste du cours mais préféra ne pas se retourner, feignant un intérêt sans borne pour sa potion qui prenait une couleur suspicieuse.

Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, elle chuchota à Harry qu'elle le retrouverait après, puis elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, ne s'activant que lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis. Elle s'avança alors vers le bureau du maître des potions, le regard dirigé partout, sauf dans sa direction.

De son côté Severus afficha une mine surprise en voyant que sa jeune élève était encore dans la salle, voulant éviter un long silence inutile, il commença :

**« Oui ? »**

Hermione sursauta légèrement, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver face à elle. Elle ouvrit maladroitement son sac de cours et en sortit la cape du professeur Rogue. Elle la lui tendit sans oser le regarder directement dans les yeux avant de balbutier :

**« Je voulais vous rendre ça… Merci de… de me l'avoir prêtée… »**

Voilà, c'était fait. Elle respira pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois de la journée et se rua presque vers la porte lorsque la voix traînante de Severus l'arrêta :

**« Potter n'est pas le roi de la discrétion, il est à peu près aussi maître de lui-même que son parrain transformé en chien. Si les mangemorts avaient tous sa capacité de concentration, la légilimencie m'aurait été inutile… Vu la manière dont il vous regardait pendant mon cours, je ne suis pas étonné que sa potion ait été un désastre… Enfin, je suis satisfait que mon conseil ait servi à quelque chose. »**

Severus serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put pour achever son discours. Satisfait ? Voilà à peu près le seul mot qui n'aurait pas pu décrire son état d'esprit du moment. Mais qu'aurait-il dut dire dans ce cas ? Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait abordé le sujet et maintenant il le regrettait… Il regarda un instant la jeune Gryffondor face à lui et la vit rougir. Il avait voulu une réponse, il l'avait eu.

**« Quoi… ? »** minauda-t-elle. **« Bien sur que non… »**

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de cela ? Sa réaction avait simplement démontré qu'elle était gênée mais le maître des potions l'avait interprété tout autrement.

Elle observa pour la première fois de la journée le visage de son professeur mais n'y décela rien d'autre que sa froideur habituelle. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien l'intention d'ajouter, elle sortit des cachots et remonta vers la Grande Salle.

La journée des Gryffondor était bientôt terminée. L'horloge de la salle du professeur McGonagall semblait avancer si lentement qu'Hermione crut un instant qu'elle tournait à l'envers. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son manuel de Métamorphose, sans grand succès.

Les paroles du professeur Rogue résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit cela… l'idée même était ridicule. Elle lança un petit sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Non, ils étaient simplement amis, il en avait toujours été ainsi, et elle n'avait jamais rien espéré de plus.

Leur professeur de potions avait simplement cherché à attaquer le Survivant, coûte que coûte, comme il le faisait depuis plus de six ans, voilà tout. Déterminée à accepter cette version des faits, Hermione attendit patiemment la fin du cours.

Lorsqu'enfin leur directrice de maison se résigna à les laisser sortir, une tonne de devoirs en main, elle attendit son meilleur ami dans le couloir. Celui-ci sortit de la salle avec Ron, mais Hermione aperçut un regard étrange entre les deux amis. A la suite de quoi, Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione et partit seul le long du couloir.

Harry s'approcha alors d'elle et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la direction opposée. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, Harry lui fit signe de s'arrêter et se tourna vers elle, la fixant intensément. Hermione, complètement perdue et terriblement mal à l'aise par la proximité de son meilleur ami préféra rester silencieuse.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, comme pour prendre la parole, mais s'apercevant ensuite que les mots ne venaient pas, il s'en remit aux gestes. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et approcha son visage du sien, ses lèvres des siennes.

Hermione était complètement déboussolée. Le simple contact qu'il avait établi la faisait trembler comme une feuille, elle avait cette horrible sensation qui revenait. Celle d'être souillée, sale. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas envoyer balader Harry, se rappelant l'expression sur son visage la dernière fois. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage approcher, son instinct réagit pour elle. Sa main partit dans les airs et atterrit violemment sur la joue du Survivant, le faisant par la même reculer d'un bon mètre.

Elle l'observa un instant, choquée, horrifiée même. Puis, elle se mit à courir le long du couloir, étouffant un sanglot qui la prenait. Le visage en larmes, elle parcourait les couloirs, au hasard, sans la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle voulait aller. Rogue avait eu raison alors, elle l'avait pris pour un fou mais il avait eu raison.

La seule évocation du maître des potions fit remonter à sa mémoire la nuit du bal, la forêt interdite… la peau de son agresseur contre la sienne. Et elle réprima un haut le cœur violent. Elle ne voyait plus rien devant elle, les larmes embuaient les images qui défilaient jusqu'à les déformer complètement. Elle n'avait plus la moindre notion du temps ni de l'espace, mais la réalité la frappa soudainement de plein fouet.

Elle percuta quelqu'un face à elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une main providentielle la rattrapa alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber à la renverse. Hermione mit bien dix secondes à identifier la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter, et lorsqu'enfin la révélation se fit, elle maudit ses pas de l'avoir amenée jusqu'à lui.

**« Suivez-moi. » souffla le maître des potions.**

Elle ne tenta même pas de protester. Qu'avait-il encore à lui dire ? Que pouvait-il vouloir ? Se moquer d'elle parce qu'il avait eu raison ? Si c'était ça, elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Si c'était pour lui reprocher son manque de concentration à nouveau, elle serait désolée de lui dire qu'elle avait mieux à penser en ce moment.

Enumérant ainsi tout ce que le maître des potions pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire, elle ne fit pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient, si bien qu'elle fut toute surprise de se retrouver devant une salle des cachots qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

Son professeur ouvrit la porte et entra le premier, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises face à ce qui devait être son bureau. S'installant lui-même face à elle, il demeura silencieux plusieurs minutes, plongé dans ses pensées. S'il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, il pouvait toujours courir.

Elle était furieuse, sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu raison à propos d'Harry. Peut-être parce que sans son conseil de l'autre fois, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à ce fichu bal. Tout était de sa faute. Elle leva son visage fatigué vers Severus, décidée à déverser toute sa colère contre lui, mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge.

Il la regardait, d'un air parfaitement calme, et c'était peut-être cela qui la déstabilisa. Elle réalisa tout simplement que l'agresser ne résoudrait rien… Il aurait été absolument injuste de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, si elle s'était fait agressée cette nuit là, c'était à cause de sa propre inconscience. Au contraire, c'était le maître des cachots qui l'avait aidée, et qui avait eu le bon goût de n'en parler à personne.

Elle n'osait pas même imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là pour la secourir, rien que d'y penser, elle sentit un tremblement la prendre, et les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Silencieuses, amères.

Severus observait la jeune femme assise de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, à vrai dire il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question. Il y avait assisté après tout. Il avait compris que la jeune sang et or n'avait rien dit à personne, c'était peut-être inconscient, mais il le comprenait. Et il respecterait sa décision. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

Ses camarades devaient bien se demander pourquoi elle paraissait si fatiguée ces derniers temps mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur avouer, pas encore. Elle avait juste besoin d'un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer, digérer les aventures de cette fameuse nuit. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en relation humaine, c'était même l'euphémisme du siècle, mais il avait l'impression étrange d'être la seule personne du château à pouvoir offrir à son élève ce qu'elle attendait. Un peu de tranquillité. L'occasion de pleurer sans avoir peur d'être jugée ou assaillie de questions.

Il la regarda donc déverser son chagrin, gardant ce même visage impassible qui lui valait la peur de ses étudiants. Il la comprenait, et il savait qu'elle le savait. C'était assez. Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, Severus se leva comme si la situation lui paraissait tout à fait naturelle et sortit une fiole de son armoire. Il la tendit à la jeune Gryffondor et lui dit qu'elle pouvait sortir désormais.

Hermione observa la fiole qu'il venait de lui donner, intriguée. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et son cœur en fut immédiatement soulagée. Un Philtre de Paix. Elle remercia le professeur Rogue d'un coup d'œil et sortit du bureau en silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au flacon dans la paume de sa main et rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, libérée par la perspective d'une nuit véritablement reposante.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D ( moi perso, je ne demande qu'à me faire consoler par Snape *s'enfuit très loin* )_

_Mais je reviens pour poster le deuxième chapitre de la journée voyons :p_


	7. Keep Breathing

_Voici le deuxième chapitre d'aujourd'hui, enjoy !_

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse entrevue dans le bureau de son professeur de potions, et Hermione commençait déjà à douter qu'elle ait un jour pu le trouver compatissant envers elle.

Ce soir là… dans la forêt interdite, elle avait été rassurée par son aura protectrice, et à moins qu'elle ne l'ait inventé, il s'était montré plus tolérant avec elle depuis ce moment. En tout cas, elle l'avait cru. La jeune Gryffondor avait toujours cru que le professeur Rogue était quelqu'un de bien, dans l'ordre, elle devait être l'une des seules à ne pas le considérer comme un traître.

Elle avait toujours voulu croire qu'il y avait du bon en lui, mais comme si le principal concerné l'avait senti, il redoublait de méchanceté avec elle, espérant peut-être lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort. Qu'il le fasse intentionnellement ou non, ça marchait en tout cas. Qu'il aille au diable !

**« Mlle Granger, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »** railla-t-il en passant à côté de sa table.

Abasourdie, elle voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais le comprit finalement avant d'avoir besoin de poser la question. Harry cependant, curieux de savoir à quoi cette injustice était due, et déterminé à (sur)protéger Hermione, se jeta sur l'occasion :

**« Et pourquoi **_**Monsieur**_** ? »** Il appuya le dernier mot, essayant de transmettre tout le dégoût que cette idée lui inspirait.

Agacé par l'arrogance du fils de James, Rogue plaqua ses deux mains sur la table du jeune homme, le fixant d'un air mauvais avant de répondre :

**« Elle sait très bien pourquoi. Et quant à vous, si vous avez l'intention de passer vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, je vous conseillerai de la **_**fermer**_**. »**

Reprenant son tour dans les rangs, il n'aperçut pas tout d'abord que sa remarque avait particulièrement blessé Hermione. Lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers les premiers rangs, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa silhouette franchir le pas de la porte, la claquant derrière elle.

Il était sans doute allé trop loin en lisant ses pensées… Il fit néanmoins taire les chuchotements surpris des Gryffondors et prit soin de leur préciser que l'attitude de leur camarade coûterait encore 20 points à leur maison.

Hermione marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle était furieuse, elle avait une envie folle de se jeter sur le professeur Rogue et de l'étrangler à mains nues. De quel droit lisait-il ses pensées ?

Elle n'avait pas à rêvasser dans son cours, mais il avait dépassé les bornes. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se dire pour justifier son comportement. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, suivant celles qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voilà la véritable raison de son départ précipité, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde donné la satisfaction au professeur Rogue de la voir pleurer par sa faute. Son sursaut d'orgueil allait sans doute coûter des points à sa maison, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant. Elle avait du mal à se l'admettre, mais si la manière dont Rogue avait lu ses pensées l'avait agacée, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait été blessée par sa conduite. Elle avait un peu trop compté sur son soutien ces derniers temps… parce qu'il savait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait en parler à personne d'autre.

Et c'était maintenant qu'elle l'avait perdu qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point son soutien lui avait été précieux ces derniers temps. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Rogue restait Rogue, et elle représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il ne s'était pas privé de le lui faire remarquer au cours de ces six dernières années, et pourtant la chaleur de son corps ce soir là restait gravée dans sa mémoire. _Indélébile._

La nuit était tombée, plongeant le château dans une obscurité presque lugubre. Les torches le long des couloirs permettaient simplement d'éclairer le chemin du trio d'amis qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué combien l'ambiance du château était froide à cette heure du soir, pourtant elle y avait passé plus de six ans déjà.

Mais jamais Poudlard ne lui avait paru si dur, si sec, et jamais elle ne s'y était sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Soudain, la voix d'Harry sortit la jeune femme de ses réflexions, ne les amenant que vers un sujet plus délicat encore :

**« Tu sais Hermione, je trouve que Rogue a vraiment abusé ce matin. Il n'a jamais été très agréable, mais en général ce n'était qu'envers Ron et moi… »**

Ron approuva férocement et déversa même sa haine du maître des potions dans un juron bien inspiré. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas bien si elle devait être d'accord ou non. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation qu'Harry cherchait simplement à insulter Rogue pour lui montrer qu'il voulait la protéger.

Ils n'avaient pas véritablement parlé de l'incident de la dernière fois, et Hermione en était soulagée, elle voulait éviter autant que possible d'aborder ce sujet en ce moment. Mais Harry trouvait quand même des moyens détournés de l'y refaire penser. Elle savait que sa remarque partait d'une bonne intention, mais elle ne se sentait aucune envie de blâmer son professeur de potions, malgré tout elle lui restait reconnaissante.

Mais cela bien sur, ni Harry ni Ron n'aurait pu le comprendre. Elle acquiesça donc d'un air distrait alors qu'une silhouette s'approchait au loin, ravivant toute la concentration dont elle était capable.

**« Mlle Granger, retenue demain 20h dans mon bureau. Vous devez bien rattraper votre retard. »**

La voix du maître des potions s'était fait doucereuse, presque sadique. Non content de lui rappeler l'épisode du matin, il en profitait pour lui imposer des heures de plus en sa compagnie.

Il ne s'était arrêté à leur hauteur que l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'être sure qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué. Puis il les dépassa sans un mot de plus, faisant voler sa cape dans son sillage.

A peine avait-il tourné à l'angle du couloir qu'Harry se déchainait, encouragé par Ron qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de répéter le même juron en boucle :

**« Mais quel salaud ! Il t'a déjà enlevé des points ce matin, vraiment c'est injuste ! Il exagère, je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sur que… »**

Hermione ne supporta pas de rester ici plus longtemps, elle se sentait étouffer, elle semblait manquer d'air. Les remarques assassines de ces amis ne l'aidaient pas, bien au contraire. D'un geste de la main elle interrompit son meilleur ami, apparemment parti pour une tirade d'une demi-heure.

Elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas faim et elle repartit dans le sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta dans l'angle du couloir, se plaquant au mur en attendant que les voix des deux Gryffondor ne s'estompent tout à fait. Puis, elle se rua littéralement le long du couloir, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre les grandes portes de bois qui donnaient sur le parc du château. Dans un geste rageur, la jeune femme les ouvrit et se lança dans la nuit noire, ignorant la pluie battante qui lui gelait les os. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin d'être un peu seule, de quitter l'ambiance morbide que le château avait pris. Et plus que tout, elle avait besoin de penser à n'importe quoi, sauf à la retenue qui l'attendait le lendemain soir.

Ses pleurs se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait, toujours plus fort, elle continua à courir. Sans bien savoir désormais si elle courait en direction du château ou au contraire pour s'en éloigner. Perdant ses repères, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment de solitude qui s'offrait à elle.

Dans un flash, l'accident de voiture lui revint en mémoire et elle se roula en boule en gémissant, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Finalement épuisée, elle s'endormit ainsi.

Severus passa devant les portes du château et sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs, mais c'était la première fois de la soirée que sa tranquillité d'esprit était troublée.

La porte mal refermée ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose : un élève était sorti. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un Mangemort soit entré et n'ai pas eu le bon sens de fermer derrière lui. Maugréant contre ce qui lui semblait être une perte de temps considérable, il sortit à son tour, ne faisant pas plus attention à la pluie qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Il fit un tour rapide du parc sans rien remarquer d'inhabituel, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le château, un bruit attira son attention. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un gémir, soit depuis loin, soit très faiblement. Il regarda aux alentours et ne tarda pas à comprendre que la personne en question ne se trouvait en fait qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de la jeune Gryffondor et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle était consciente, et apparemment personne ne l'avait agressé cette fois. Elle serait restée d'elle-même dehors par ce temps ? Quelle idiote. Une vague de colère le souleva alors qu'il posait sa main sur le front brûlant de sa jeune élève.

**« Mlle Granger mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici par ce temps ? Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? »**

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il la soulevait de terre, la serrant contre lui. Il se rua vers le château, maudissant le coup de folie qui lui avait fait prendre un tel risque.

Hermione s'était réveillé il y avait une bonne heure déjà. Pourtant incapable de bouger, elle était restée allongée, essayant de se réchauffer comme elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'enfin elle crut entendre un bruit aux environs, elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé car l'ombre qu'elle pouvait distinguer lui rappelait étrangement celle du maître des potions. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était seule.

Pourtant la manière dont la personne en question était arrivée à ses côtés n'avait laissé planer aucun doute, la froideur de sa voix, la manière dont il la prit dans ses bras, et plus encore, le sentiment de sécurité qui s'empara d'elle à ce moment… Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Dans un élan égoïste, elle se réjouit simplement de pouvoir à nouveau profiter de cette aura protectrice, puis, elle s'endormit de nouveau contre lui.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Encore une fois si vous avez une remarque ( même une critique ^^ ) n'hésitez pas, au contraire, j'aime recevoir vos avis :D_

_A demain pour la suite =)_


	8. Something wrong with me

_Bonjour tout le monde :D Dîtes vous avez déjà vu le 7 ou pas ? Moi pas encore ! Il est bien ? ( mieux que le 6 j'espère ) On voit Snape ? *O*_

_Hm bref. Voici les nouveaux chapitres pour aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont =)_

_Helga Il lit dans ses pensées parce qu'il voit qu'elle n'écoute pas et qu'il est curieux ( et sans gêne aussi :p ). Je suis d'accord, il abuse, mais j'aime trop ce perso :D Sinon l'histoire est déjà écrit c'est pour ça que je poste aussi régulièrement )_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Severus sortit de la chambre à côté de ses appartements, le visage légèrement plus soucieux que d'ordinaire. Il s'en rendit vite compte et affecta son habituelle expression de froideur désabusée. Il entra dans sa salle de classe en silence, l'imposant ainsi à tous ses élèves.

Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux, eux aussi, mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Hermione n'était pas là, ils étaient rentrés du dîner ce soir là et avaient tout simplement supposé que la jeune femme était partie s'allonger. Mais depuis, ils ne l'avaient pas revu, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle, sauf si l'on exceptait la non-réponse du professeur Dumbledore leur assurant qu'elle était en sécurité mais qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Ils n'en apprirent pas plus, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur angoisse, et surtout la frustration du Survivant.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il sentait que toute cette affaire avec un rapport avec son professeur de potions préféré. Il savait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Harry avait l'impression que Rogue le narguait du regard, l'air de dire que cette fois ci il avait l'avantage. Et cette constatation le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

**« Quelqu'un dans cette salle peut-il me dire quel est l'ingrédient essentiel à la préparation d'une potion de sommeil ? »**

La question du professeur Rogue résonna étrangement dans le silence de la salle. La majorité des élèves se tournèrent instinctivement vers le premier rang, attendant que leur miss-je-sais-tout ne donne la réponse.

Quelques élèves chuchotèrent en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas en cours, mais Rogue les fit taire d'un simple regard. Il se tourna lui-même un instant vers la place qu'occupait normalement Hermione, mais dévia bien vite son regard sur la table d'à côté.

Alors qu'il prenait un Gryffondor au hasard comme cible, faisant éclater son ignorance au grand jour, il se surprit à penser que les interventions de la jeune femme avaient au moins l'intérêt de rajouter du niveau à son cours.

Sa classe était d'un niveau proprement consternant. Coupant la parole à l'élève qui essayait tant bien que mal de répondre, il ordonna à ses 7ème année de commencer à préparer la recette désormais affichée au tableau.

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à les libérer, Harry se pencha vers Ron et lui dit qu'il le retrouverait un peu plus tard. Il avait quelque chose à vérifier. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle, puis Harry fit mine de bifurquer pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Quand Ron s'éloigna finalement, il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac et s'empressa de l'enfiler. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de classe qu'il venait à peine de quitter et attendit patiemment que le professeur de potions n'en sorte à son tour.

Il le suivit alors le long d'un couloir, l'amenant jusqu'à une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais eu la 'chance' de visiter. L'ambiance était encore plus glauque que dans le reste des cachots, on aurait cru se retrouver dans la tête de Rogue.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à ce qui devait être les appartements du maître des potions, Harry commença à se dire que son instinct l'avait trahi… Pourtant, il regarda son professeur entrer dans une pièce à l'allure sinistre et aperçut dans l'angle la jeune femme qu'il cherchait.

Retenant un cri de triomphe il se colla à la porte, s'attendant presque à entendre son amie hurler d'horreur en voyant la terreur des cachots s'approcher d'elle. Mais la pièce demeura silencieuse. Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait à l'intérieur et prit le risque d'entrouvrir celle qui se trouvait face à lui.

Rogue était parti. Faisant bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possible, il enleva sa cape et s'assit sur le lit dans lequel Hermione était allongée, apparemment profondément endormie. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne mais ce simple contact réveilla la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir.

Elle transpirait énormément malgré la fraîcheur des lieux, ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine et elle semblait perdue dans un autre monde. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors que les lèvres de son ami s'entrouvraient difficilement, ne laissant échapper que quelques bribes d'une phrase sans aucun sens… au premier abord en tout cas.

**« Pro… pro… ro… Rogue… »**

Elle semblait à l'agonie et la mine affreuse qu'elle avait ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait craint. Snape était derrière tout cela. Alors qu'il se levait d'un bond, prêt à aller chercher l'infirmière, une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le visage du maître des potions.

L'air furieux qu'il adoptait encouragea presque Harry à se jeter sur lui pour lui faire la peau. Mais son professeur fut plus rapide, il se jeta sur lui, saisissant son col d'une main avant de lui cracher à la figure :

**« Que lui avez-vous fait Potter ? »**

**« Ce que **_**je**_** lui ai fait ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! »** s'offusqua-t-il. **« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à l'infirmerie ? »**

**« Contrairement à ce que les autres professeur veulent vous faire croire, votre avis ne fait pas office de parole divine, Potter. Elle est ici parce que Madame Pomfresh lui a conseillé du repos, chose impossible dans cet enfer qu'elle appelle infirmerie, et chose qu'apparemment vous êtes dans l'incapacité la plus totale de lui offrir. Maintenant fichez-moi le camp ! »**

Harry eut à peine le temps d'attraper sa cape que la porte de la chambre se refermait sous son nez. Rogue avait eu une lueur de colère inhabituelle dans le regard, presque démente. Il avait le don d'impressionner ses interlocuteurs mais jamais Harry ne l'avait aussi bien compris qu'à cet instant.

Préférant éviter de se faire renvoyer en attisant plus encore la colère de Rogue, il s'éloigna mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il rejoignit Ron dans la Grande Salle, l'informant qu'il avait des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Severus avait littéralement claqué la porte au nez de Potter, en oubliant un instant le repos dont sa jeune malade avait besoin. Mais Merlin, cela faisait un bien fou.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'agitait désormais dans son lit, la respiration lourde et l'esprit apparemment embrouillé. Elle marmonnait quelque chose qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, apparemment persuadée que quelqu'un l'agrippait fermement et refusait de la laisser partir. Un cauchemar sans doute, dont Severus ne mit pas longtemps à deviner l'origine…

Dans un soupir, il retrouva son calme et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, attrapant une potion qu'il avait préparée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Posant délicatement sa main sur son bras, il força Hermione à se tourner vers lui et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle était en fait parfaitement réveillée.

Hermione sentit quelqu'un la forcer à se retourner pour lui faire face et craignit un instant que son ami était revenu. Elle respira donc de soulagement en voyant le visage de son professeur de potions apparaître, notant au passage un léger haussement de sourcil de sa part. Elle se releva dans son lit, s'asseyant pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, elle murmura :

**« Harry est parti… ? »**

Craignant un instant qu'elle ne lui demande de retourner le chercher, Severus hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'approbation. A sa surprise, la jeune femme parut en être soulagée. Pourquoi, il n'osa pas le lui demander.

S'approchant doucement d'elle pour lui tendre sa potion, sa main effleura légèrement celle de la jeune femme. Il s'attendit alors à la voir reculer si fort qu'elle s'assommerait contre le mur, mais contre toute attente, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur de potions elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle appréciait autant ce simple contact alors que la seule idée de marcher avec Harry dans le couloir l'effrayait au plus haut point ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle faisait plus confiance à Severus qu'à son meilleur ami, peut-être parce que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé ce soir là… peut-être parce qu'elle comprenait enfin que derrière son image de terreur des cachots se cachait plus qu'un cœur de glace…

Severus la regardait, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit, craignant que la fièvre ne la fasse complètement délirer. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que sa main était presque posée sur celle de la jeune femme, il toussota alors et commença à se lever mais Hermione le retint.

Réflexe qu'elle était sure de regretter. Il allait sans doute se moquer d'elle, l'insulter peut-être, mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas lui en laisser le temps.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais juste… »** murmura-t-elle, retenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas bien comment le formuler. Elle se releva et s'approcha de son professeur, puis posa doucement sa tête contre le torse du professeur Rogue, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle vint se blottir complètement contre lui, retrouvant ce sentiment de quiétude qu'elle avait tant cherché ces dernières semaines. Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas normal.

Severus retenait sa respiration, comme s'il avait peur que la jeune femme ne puisse sentir son cœur battre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Hermione dans les bras, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était consciente, et en sécurité qui plus est.

Pourtant il la sentait trembler tout contre lui, comme si la pièce était hantée de fantômes qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Il aurait bien voulu la dissuader, la mettre en garde que si quelqu'un entrait, ils risquaient tous les deux l'exclusion…

Mais les tremblements d'Hermione semblèrent s'estomper au fur et à mesure, comme si présence avait pu la rassurer d'une quelconque manière. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant, après quelques minutes, il sentit le pouls de la jeune sang et or battre plus régulièrement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Les joues rosies, il la replaça délicatement dans son lit et remit correctement sa couette. L'air paisible qu'elle affichait le troubla, le cloua sur place encore un peu. Lorsqu'il se rendit finalement compte qu'il la fixait dans son sommeil, il se dirigea brusquement vers la porte et retourna dans ses appartements, incapable de se concentrer sur son paquet de copies.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fièvre d'Hermione avait baissé et elle était de nouveau sur pied. Madame Pomfresh était passée et l'avait obligée à rester au lit un jour de plus, ce qu'Hermione fit sans regretter un seul instant l'agitation du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Elle commença néanmoins à ranger les quelques affaires qu'on lui avait amené et entreprit de rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqué. Elle était en plein exercice pratique de sortilèges lorsque le professeur Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. Son habituel regard froid se posa sur la jeune femme et il haussa un sourcil :

**« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Si vous retombez malade à cause de ça, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apporter vos potions à nouveau. »**

Visiblement contrarié, il s'apprêtait à sortir aussi sec lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit dans son geste.

**« Je… je voulais vous remercier, professeur. »**

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, dois-je vous le rappeler ? »**

Son ton était sec, sans appel, comme si la simple idée qu'on l'imagine prendre soin de quelqu'un le répugnait au plus haut point.

Légèrement agacée par cette réponse, elle ne voulut pas le laisser partir pour autant. Elle trouvait sa présence à la fois rassurante et étrangement envoutante. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte :

**« Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? »**

**« Cette chambre est censé être l'appartement du préfet en chef de Gryffondor. »** répondit-il, sans voir que la réponse choqua son interlocutrice.

**« Dans ce cas… je devrais habiter là non ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas dit ? »**

**« Le professeur Dumbledore a estimé que vous préfèreriez rester dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, avec vos **_**amis**_** »** Une lueur de colère passa dans son regard parfaitement froid une seconde auparavant. **« Pour éviter tout abus, les Préfets en Chef doivent faire leur ronde avec le directeur de la maison opposée, c'est pour cela que vos quartiers se trouvent dans les cachots, et que Mr Malefoy est installé près des appartements du professeur McGonagall… »** Il s'arrêta un instant, évaluant l'état de la jeune femme avant de poursuivre. **« A ce propos, vos rondes auraient déjà du être entamées, mais puisqu'apparemment vous étiez incapable de supporter ce début d'année, vous ne les commencerez que dans une semaine. Je vous ferai parvenir un planning. »**

Sans ajouter un mot, le maître des potions sortit, laissant la jeune femme complètement abasourdie. Elle regarda la chambre comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle pourrait vraiment habiter ici ?

Il y a quelques mois, l'idée de vivre juste à côté des appartements du professeur Rogue l'aurait fait paniquer, mais aujourd'hui, c'était plutôt l'idée de retourner dans le dortoir des Gryffondors qui l'inquiétait. Cette chambre avait au contraire une aura plutôt reposante, peut-être due à la scène qui s'y était déroulée quelques jours auparavant.

A ces souvenirs, les joues de la jeune Gryffondor virèrent au rouge, sans pour autant qu'elle parvienne à regretter ce moment. Elle sortit finalement de la chambre et croisa Ginny juste devant la Grande Salle, apparemment ravie que son amie soit rétablie. Hermione lui expliqua alors que comme elle devait commencer les rondes de Préfet en Chef, elle allait devoir déménager du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Elle oublia ( tout à fait innocemment ) de mentionner que ses nouveaux appartements étaient à moins d'un mètre de ceux du professeur Rogue, mais peut-être qu'en un sens, Ginny avait senti quelque chose puisqu'elle lui demanda, un air curieux sur le visage :

**« Au fait, pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? »**

**« Oh, pour rien… »** répondit-elle dans un léger sourire.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai trouvé l'image de Snape qui rougit très mignonne ^^ J'ai un faible pour Snape aussi faut dire…_

_Enfin comme d'hab, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas :D en attendant je poste le deuxième chapitre =)_


	9. Leave me the fuck alone

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Helga en comptant le prologue, il y aura en tout 18 chapitres :p Et ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule à trouver Snape qui rougit totalement craquant :D_

* * *

Le lundi de la jeune Gryffondor s'était écoulé à une vitesse si lente qu'elle avait finit par désespérer de ne jamais en venir à bout. Elle avait emménagé dans ses appartements plus d'une semaine auparavant, et elle devait bien avouer que la tranquillité qu'elle avait espéré y gagner ne l'avait pas déçu.

Certes c'était assez étrange d'habiter dans les cachots, et surtout dans la pièce juste à côté du bureau du professeur Rogue. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait ( ni ne voulait ) s'expliquer, cette proximité était troublante, dans un bon sens. Elle avait jugé plus souhaitable d'en conclure que l'aura protectrice du maître des potions apaisait tout simplement ses craintes, mais son explication ne la satisfaisait pas entièrement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience sa ronde de ce soir, elle sentait bien au fond que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, mais elle affronta néanmoins l'horloge qui semblait avancer ridiculement lentement pour la narguer, et se jeta hors de la salle dès la fin du cours.

Sa volonté de s'enfuir littéralement dans les couloirs était aussi due à la présence d'Harry dans la salle. Elle ne s'était toujours pas expliquée avec lui, ni sur son rejet de la dernière fois, ni sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant qu'elle était malade.

Elle leur avait vaguement expliqué qu'elle avait pris froid, se gardant bien de révéler la véritable raison qui l'avait fait traîner dans le parc ce soir là. Ron, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, s'était contenté de cette version des faits, montrant un peu plus de sensibilité que son meilleur ami à ce sujet.

La délicatesse avec laquelle il avait abordé la situation devait plus à son indifférence qu'à une quelconque envie de respecter son intimité, mais Hermione lui en fut tout de même reconnaissante. Harry quant à lui ne semblait éprouvé aucun scrupule à l'assaillir de questions dès que le moment s'y prêtait un tant soit peu. Si bien que la jeune Gryffondor passait le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de discuter avec lui du sujet qui l'obsédait pourtant depuis plusieurs jours.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione attendait patiemment sur son lit, la baguette en main, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui la gagnait. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte, elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potions qui lui indiqua de le suivre sans ajouter un mot.

Pas surprise pour un sou, elle le suivit le long des couloirs, accélérant son pas pour suivre le rythme du Vert et Argent. Dans son dos, elle suivait l'air de rien la manière dont il marchait. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant cet instant, mais Severus avait une démarche agile, aussi ferme que gracieuse.

Elle observa la cape qui se mouvait dans son dos, embrassant chacun de ses pas, rajoutant de la prestance à son extérieur déjà rassurant. Hermione se demanda comment elle avait pu passer six ans à le haïr, à le craindre, sans jamais soupçonner que sa froideur ne pouvait être qu'une façade.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le maître des cachots s'arrêta brusquement et se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler exactement pourquoi il terrorisait ses élèves. N'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté, elle lui fonça littéralement dedans, les joues légèrement rosies par la honte.

**« Êtes-vous donc aussi incapable de vous concentrer que de prendre soin de vous-même ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe, la fixant de ses yeux noirs de colère.

Hermione en resta bouche bée quelques instants. La lueur qui luisait au fond de ses yeux ne pouvait laisser aucun doute, la terreur des cachots était de retour. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui avait pris soin d'elle et la personne qui se trouvait à cet instant en train de l'insulter pouvait ne former qu'un.

Vexée par la remarque qu'il lui avait lancée, elle serra les poings et ne put retenir une réplique :

**« Je sais parfaitement faire les deux figurez-vous. Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser ! »**

**« A l'évidence, vous en êtes incapable. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous êtes la seule élève à jamais s'être endormie sous la pluie, à attendre que le froid de la nuit ne finisse pas la tuer. »**

Son visage s'était étiré en un sourire narquois, celui qu'il réservait habituellement aux élèves qu'il collait en retenue. Mais devant l'importance et la véracité de ses propos, son expression n'en était que plus cruelle.

**« Je… »**

Commença-t-elle, se rendant compte que le professeur de potions avait parfaitement raison. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il s'était montré différent avec elle, qu'il avait… voulu prendre soin d'elle. De toute évidence, elle s'était grossièrement trompée sur lui, et l'amertume de cette révélation sembla la pousser :

**« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider, vous pouvez garder vos sarcasmes, allez au diable à la fin. »**

Dans un geste rageur, elle prit congé du professeur Rogue et se lança furieusement dans le couloir, bien décidée à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait pertinemment que sa petite rébellion lui coûterait cher, mais la colère lui avait fait perdre tout sens des responsabilités.

D'ailleurs, elle ne regretta pas un seul instant ses paroles. Pas même lorsque son _cher_ professeur de potions la rattrapa par le bras, bouillonnant de rage dans un rictus qui lui donnait l'air plus terrifiant que jamais.

**« Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous parlez Mlle Granger ? »**

**« Oh non, je ne le sais que trop bien. »** répliqua-t-elle, nullement impressionnée par le regard menaçant qu'il lui lançait.

**« Si faire vos rondes avec moi vous dégoûte à ce point, parfait. Demandez au professeur Dumbledore de nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, je m'en contrefiche, mais lâchez-moi ! »**

Sa voix s'était fait plus aigue sur la fin de sa phrase, attestant de la peine qu'elle essayait de masquer de colère. Enfin, elle doutait que son interlocuteur ne l'ai compris, heureusement pour elle.

Il la regarda un instant, apparemment indécis sur la manière dont il allait lui faire payer son insolence, mais il finit par relâcher son étreinte, la laissant finalement partir, plus abasourdie que jamais. Elle regagna ses appartements et claqua violemment la porte dans son dos, toujours furieuse.

Après quelques minutes de calme, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était montrée insolente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver de remord sincère pour sa conduite, il l'avait cherchée non ? Se repassant le fil de leur _conversation_, elle dut pourtant admettre que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été plus insultant que d'habitude, qu'il n'avait rien dit qu'il n'ai déjà sous entendu auparavant ; et surtout qu'il n'avait rien insinué qui soit dénué de fondement.

Elle chercha à nouveau dans la lueur de ses yeux une explication à sa colère si soudaine, mais elle fut bien forcée d'admettre que ce n'était pas lui qui avait changé. C'était elle. Elle se coucha sans prendre le temps de se changer, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Les souvenirs de cette première ( et certainement dernière ) ronde pour le moins chaotique ne cessait de venir la hanter, provoquant inlassablement les mêmes réflexions, et l'amenant toujours à la même conclusion : Pourquoi ?

Elle passa la nuit éveillée, à tourner dans son lit, imaginant de l'autre côté du mur son professeur de potions, profondément assoupi, préparant d'ores et déjà sa revanche. Elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer au petit-déjeuner, un air triomphant sur le visage, lui annonçant que le professeur Dumbledore voulait la voir dans son bureau.

Elle déglutit rien que d'imaginer la scène, et finit par se lever, la mine plus fatiguée encore que ses dernières semaines, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'à quelques mètres seulement, le professeur Rogue ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil.

Le maître des potions ne se présenta pas au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, prolongeant ainsi la torture mentale de sa jeune élève. Elle se persuada qu'elle attendait simplement sa punition, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards discrets vers la table des professeurs, espérant y voir la mine sinistre du professeur Rogue.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il rate le petit déjeuner, mais quand même, sa curiosité en était piquée. Remarquant soudain qu'elle connaissait sans doute un peu trop bien les habitudes de Severus, elle sentit ses joues rosir légèrement.

Harry, qui croisa son regard à cet instant, estima bien entendu que sa gêne lui était due, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sourire comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

De son côté, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire, comment interpréter cette soudaine envie de revoir Snape la regarder comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était malade, ce frisson qui l'avait parcourut alors qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras… Si elle avait ressenti toutes ces choses là avec un autre élève, Harry par exemple, elle n'aurait pas douté bien longtemps de leur signification.

Mais la situation était tout à fait différente, et absolument… inappropriée ? C'était le mot. Harry la sortit de ses réflexions en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard. Elle acquiesça, sans grande conviction, et le suivit pour sortir de la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'altercation qu'il avait eut avec Granger dans les couloirs, mais Severus n'en revenait toujours pas du cran qu'elle avait eu. Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur le prétendu courage des sang et or, mais il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme lui avait prouvé qu'il se trompait.

Peu d'élèves auraient résisté à ses menaces ou à son regard glacial, c'était sa botte secrète. Mais apparemment, il avait dépassé les bornes ce soir là. Elle lui avait donné une opportunité en or de la faire renvoyer, ou tout du moins de se débarrasser de sa présence pour ses rondes, mais Severus n'était plus très sur d'en avoir envie.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, en tout cas pas complètement, il s'était senti… étrangement bien avec Hermione dans ses bras la dernière fois. Bien sur, il avait réussi à le cacher, la maîtrise de soi était sa marque de fabrique, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser. Le plus souvent assailli au même instant par un sentiment de honte insupportable.

Il se prenait parfois à la regarder de loin, en cours de potions notamment, mais il cachait si parfaitement son trouble avec son habituel masque de mépris que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Pas même elle. Surtout pas elle à vrai dire.

Maudissant cette insolente Miss-je-sais-tout, il replongea le nez dans ses copies, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards qu'il sentait posés sur lui de temps en temps. Certains lancés par des élèves apeurés, mais la plupart par la jeune femme sur laquelle ses pensées étaient concentrées.

Halloween approcha à une vitesse folle pour les élèves, trop lentement pour la terreur des cachots. Non pas qu'il aimait se déguiser en chauve-souris pour effrayer les premières années ( comme s'il avait besoin de ça ), mais parce que les vacances ne pourraient jamais arriver assez tôt.

Il était épuisé de devoir apprendre un art aussi délicat et sensible que les potions à une bande de cornichons sans cervelle apparemment nourris à la bouse de Troll. Mais comme si la présence de ses élèves ne lui était pas assez insupportable comme cela en temps scolaire, Lupin l'avait invité à passer la soirée d'Halloween dans ses appartements, y prévoyant une sorte de petite fête.

Severus avait d'abord grimacé de dégoût, refusant sèchement cette invitation des plus offensantes. Mais le lycan avait tant insisté, ne comprenant pas son refus, que le professeur de potions avait fini par céder, plus par peur d'attirer les soupçons qu'autre chose.

Il imaginait déjà la petite bande dans le bureau de son collègue, Potter le premier, évidemment Granger à ses côtés, et Weasley qui trainerait derrière. Retenant un haut le cœur furieux, il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rémus et fut invité à entrer.

Hermione était assise dans le canapé du bureau du professeur Lupin ( malgré son insistance à ce sujet, elle ne voulait pas l'appeler Rémus ), entourée de Ron et Harry. Ginny était assise à côté de son frère et semblait en grande conversation avec Luna et Neville.

L'attention d'Hermione était pourtant concentrée sur un tout autre sujet : l'arrivée de son professeur de Potions. Elle arqua un sourcil, étonnée que le lycan ait invité Severus Rogue à une fête entre _amis_.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il semblait avoir convié tous ceux qui se rapprochaient plus ou moins de l'ordre, excepté Dumbledore qui n'était pas au château. Et il n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner que la présence du maître des potions puisse poser un problème particulier à l'un d'entre eux.

Bien sur, il n'était pas dans la tête d'Hermione… Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement à la vue de Rogue mais tenta de conserver un air parfaitement neutre. Elle se tourna vers Harry pour cacher son trouble croissant et essaya d'éviter à tout prix de croiser ces yeux noirs qu'elle craignait tant.

Severus n'était pas un homme croyant, à vrai dire, il avait toujours pensé que la religion était pour les moldus. Mais à cet instant, il était rempli d'une certitude toute chrétienne : _l'enfer existait ! _

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de manière plus insupportable de passer une soirée que d'être coincé entre les bavardages sans intérêts des uns, la stupidité des autres, et la manière dont Hermione évitait soigneusement son regard. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien oublié de sa colère de la dernière fois, et sans pour autant éprouver de remords, Severus se sentait étrangement troublé par son attitude.

Il l'observait à la dérobée et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était particulièrement belle ce soir. La manière dont quelques boucles de ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, ses traits aussi fins qu'affirmés, tout en elle, jusqu'à sa manière de parler, était désirable.

Sortant le vert et argent de ses pensées, Rémus l'interpella et commença à l'entretenir de l'impression que lui faisaient ses nouveaux élèves. A la fois soulagé de parler à quelqu'un munit d'un cerveau, et dégoûté par la manière dont Rémus encensaient les élèves de cette école, il en oublia Hermione pendant quelques instants.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, le lycan s'interrompit et regarda partir Potter & Granger dans un sourire, lançant un petit clin d'œil à Severus pour qu'il se retourne. Juste au moment où le professeur de potions pensait avoir touché le fond, Potter venait de creuser encore un peu plus. Il quittait désormais la fête, tenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

Severus se leva aussitôt, regardant le nouveau couple partir avec l'impression terrible de voir se dérouler la troisième guerre mondiale au fond de ses entrailles. Son visage restait impassible mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne mentait pas.

Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais si la jeune femme avait voulu blesser son professeur de potions, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur moyen… Devant l'air interrogateur de Rémus, le maître des potions répondit d'un ton sec :

**« J'attendais que quelqu'un parte pour m'éclipser. Question de politesse. »**

Foutaises bien entendu, mais vu son caractère habituel, le lycan ne s'en offusquerait sans doute pas. Sans prendre la peine de saluer les personnes encore présentes, Severus parcourut les couloirs du château à toute allure, baguette sortie, prêt à écraser le premier élève qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Lorsqu'il regagna finalement ses appartements, sans avoir croisé personne sur qui déverser sa colère, il rangea sa baguette et prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, le jetant aussi fort qu'il put en direction de son bureau. Dans un fracas retentissant, la moitié de ses affaires s'écrasèrent au sol tandis que Severus s'asseyait, dos à la porte, comprenant avec effroi le pourquoi de sa colère.

* * *

_Et voilà je vous laisse sur la révélation du côté de Severus ^^ Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Hermione sort avec Harry, c'est d'un parce qu'elle est persuadée que Snape la déteste, et deux parce qu'elle se rend compte que ses sentiments ne sont pas normaux ^^ elle veut essayer de les enterrer avec Harry :p_

_Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Encore une fois si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas )_


	10. Dance with me

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D Plus long que les autres et normalement tous les suivants seront à peu près de cette taille ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci encore pour vos review, vraiment =)_

_Eileen Pour te répondre, pendant l'agression dans la forêt, Harry était inconscient puisqu'il s'était pris un sort ^^ de mon point de vue, Snape arrivait à ce moment là et donc amenait Harry à l'infirmerie avant de chercher Mione ^^ Le coup sous la pluie je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de tentative de suicide, mais elle avait besoin d'air, faut bien comprendre que personne n'est au courant de rien et que l'attaque de Severus l'a poussée à bout ^^ J'espère que ça te satisfait comme explication ^^ pour l'attirance de Snape, il l'a trouve agaçante, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit mais j'explore un peu ses sentiments dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça répondra à tes questions )_

_NanaFreezy Oui je suis d'accord XD mais je trouvais ça drôle de cette manière ^^_

_Helga Oui je suis en train de réfléchir à une autre fic, plus courte mais toujours sur le HGSS :D _

_Ste7851 Merci beaucoup :D j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi =)_

* * *

L'hiver approchait le bout de son nez, recouvrant le parc de Poudlard d'une couche de neige immaculée, d'un blanc presque aveuglant. La dernière semaine avant les vacances venaient de débuter et tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience cette trêve hivernale. Personne plus que les 7ème année.

D'un parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause dans leurs révisions pour les ASPICs ( même si Hermione restait persuadée que ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'étaient pas encore trop fatigués à travailler ), de deux parce que Dumbledore avait organisé un grand bal de Noël, réservé aux élèves de sixième et septième année.

Mais dans l'effervescence qui montait autour de cet évènement, il restait une Gryffondor qui ne voyait ce bal que comme un moyen de se faire douter encore un peu plus. Depuis cette fameuse soirée dans le bureau du professeur Lupin ( ne cherchez pas, le prénom Rémus refusait de lui venir ) elle sortait avec Harry.

Enfin… oui elle sortait avec lui, il la prenait par la main, l'accompagnait partout, l'embrassait même parfois. La jeune femme était soulagée de connaître enfin l'amour, mais elle s'était toujours attendue à… quelque chose de plus. Leur relation s'était déroulée sans aucun accroc, mais sans passion non plus.

Elle était plus joyeuse qu'en début d'année, c'était incontestable, mais elle se disait souvent qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester amie avec Harry. La différence n'aurait pas été frappante.

Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer d'attraper la bonne humeur maladive du Survivant, mais rien n'y faisait. Personne ne s'en rendait compte bien sur, sans doute parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'au fond d'elle, le doute subsistait. Elle avait renoncé à croire que son professeur de potions puisse un jour à nouveau être tendre avec elle, mais il la fascinait.

Elle se surprenait parfois en cours à l'observer marcher, à imaginer chaque muscle de son corps sous sa cape virevoltante. Elle imaginait le goût de ses lèvres, la texture de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau. Si elle avait tout d'abord cru que c'était son côté mystérieux qui lui apportait un certain charme, elle en doutait de plus en plus.

Quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'Harry l'embrassait dans la salle commune après leur victoire sur les Serpentards, elle lui rendit son baiser un peu plus fougueusement que d'habitude… et pour cause, ce n'était pas le Gryffondor qu'elle sentait l'enlacer à ce moment… c'était le professeur Rogue.

Elle se leva ce matin là, les joues rosies à ce souvenir pour le moins perturbant, immédiatement terrifiée par l'appréhension du cours à venir. Potions, évidemment. Sentant son ventre se nouer à l'idée de retrouver les sarcasmes de son professeur, elle hésita à se recoucher mais finit par aller s'habiller, de mauvaise grâce.

Evitant soigneusement la Grande Salle, elle se rendit directement dans les cachots, retrouvant Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. D'un accord tacite avec son ami, Ron s'était débrouillé pour permettre à Harry de s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie, il alla donc se placer à côté de Neville tandis que la jeune femme prenait sa place désormais habituelle.

Dans un silence pesant, la porte de la salle de classe claqua, faisant presque tomber Londubat de son tabouret. Se mouvant jusqu'à son bureau sans aucun bruit, Severus s'y installa avant de faire apparaître d'un geste nonchalant les consignes au tableau. Dans un brouhaha de tabourets les élèves s'exécutèrent, comprenant que leur professeur était d'une humeur plus massacrante encore que ces dernières semaines.

Silencieuse et terriblement gênée, Hermione commença à préparer sa potion, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le professeur Rogue. Mais ses pensées étaient tellement concentrées dans sa direction qu'elle en oublia de surveiller la potion qu'elle préparait avec Harry. Celui-ci venait d'ajouter un ingrédient dans le mauvais ordre, mais la jeune femme ne s'en apercevant que trop tard, ne put retenir une petite exclamation :

**« Non ! »**

Son petit cri attira les regards de toute la salle, y compris celui de Severus. Devant l'air désolé de Potter et l'expression légèrement agacée d'Hermione, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'aller rajouter son grain de sel. S'approchant de leur table d'un air narquois, il jeta regard rapide à leur potion avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette, murmurant de sa voix la plus doucereuse :

**« Hé bien Potter, je vois que votre… **_**amie**_** n'est même pas assez douée pour vous permettre d'obtenir une note potable dans mon cours. Quel dommage que ses résultats en palissent pas la même occasion… »**

Il se tourna plus particulièrement vers la jeune femme pour rajouter d'une voix qui aurait fait frissonner Bellatrix Lestrange en personne :

**« Granger. Je ne tolère aucune interruption dans mon cours, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »**

Dans un tournoiement de cape qu'Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher d'admirer ( malgré les circonstances ), il retourna à son bureau sans même oser jeter un coup d'œil à la potion de Ron et Neville qui commençait à siffler dangereusement.

Harry aurait voulu se jeter sur Rogue et l'étrangler à mains nues mais un simple regard de sa meilleure amie l'en dissuada. Elle paraissait étonnement calme, bien que la détresse se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Si Harry avait pu en connaître la véritable raison, il aurait sans doute choisi de frapper Rogue plutôt que de réconforter Hermione. Etant pourtant parfaitement ignorant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il se contenta de la rejoindre après le cours, essayant de l'apaiser.

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue et sentit toute son amertume lui exploser en plein visage, d'un geste maladroit il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Hermione ne réagit pas, elle se laissait complètement faire cette fois ci. L'étreinte de son ami ne put pourtant la rassurer le moins du monde… au contraire.

Elle le serra contre elle, essayant de retrouver ce sentiment si doux qu'elle avait éprouvé dans les bras du professeur Rogue, en vain. La sensation était tellement plus simple, tellement moins tendre… c'en était banal. Un constat la frappa alors de plein fouet. Dans les bras de son petit ami, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait bien des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre…

**« Au fait Hermione… »**

La voix du Survivant claqua dans le silence des cachots. La jeune femme s'était presque attendue à entendre la voix traînante du maître des potions, mais elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

**« Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ? »**

Hermione hésita l'espace d'un instant. Aller au bal avec Harry risquait d'être gênant après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais après tout, elle lui devait bien ça. D'un hochement de tête silencieux, elle accepta. Harry, prenant son manque d'enthousiasme comme un signe de la malhonnêteté de Rogue, n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, bien trop occupé par l'agréable sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait tout à coup.

Le soir du bal était enfin arrivé, trop tôt au goût d'Hermione, pas assez selon Harry et le reste des élèves invités. Dumbledore avait engagé un groupe sorcier apparemment très connu mais dont le nom n'évoquait rien à la jeune femme. Selon les rumeurs le chanteur était absolument divin ( et on ne parlait pas de sa voix ), ce qui expliquait sans doute les cris hystériques que la jeune sang et or entendait depuis la salle commune.

Soupirant, elle vit arriver Harry et força un sourire sur son visage. Il était véritablement très beau dans son costume, mais désormais elle le savait, aussi exceptionnel qu'il soit, il n'était pas fait pour elle, ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Il la complimenta sur sa robe rouge bordeaux qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Rougissant légèrement, Hermione lui retourna le compliment et le laissa l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de chasser les souvenirs du bal de la rentrée, mais la situation était trop similaire pour que son cerveau ne s'égare pas de ce côté-là…

Étrangement, ce n'était plus son agression qui lui revenait… c'était la manière dont le professeur Rogue était venu l'aider, la douceur de ses gestes, la chaleur de ses bras…

**« Potter, Granger ! A moins que je ne m'abuse, la Grande Salle n'est **_**absolument**_** pas dans cette direction… »**

La réalité la rattrapa. Voilà le véritable visage de son professeur de potions, il n'en aurait jamais d'autre. Soudain troublée par son regard perçant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils n'allaient effectivement pas du tout dans le bon sens. Elle leva alors les yeux vers la terreur des cachots et répondit d'un air distant, lointain :

**« Ah… Excusez-moi professeur, je crois que j'étais ailleurs… »**

Sans ajouter un mot elle pressa doucement le bras d'Harry pour partir dans l'autre sens. Elle n'osa plus lever les yeux vers Rogue et ne put donc pas voir le regard assassin qu'ils se lançaient avec le Survivant. Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de leur retirer des points, elle arriva finalement devant les portes de la Grande Salle, éblouissante en ce soir de fête.

Tandis que tous ses amis s'égosillaient devant l'effort qu'avait fait le directeur pour cette soirée, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit jusque dans les cachots, là où son professeur de potions était seul, encore choqué de l'état de fatigue dans lequel il avait trouvée son élève.

Tandis que la fête battait son plein, le professeur Rogue entra discrètement par la porte du fond et alla directement en direction du bar. Il allait en avoir besoin pour supporter cette soirée. Il avait envie d'étranger Dumbledore, lui et ses idées à la noix… l'obliger à assister au bal, non mais franchement, _pouvait-il tomber plus bas ?_

Un verre déjà aux lèvres, il faillit recracher son Whisky pur feu lorsqu'il comprit que c'était malheureusement possible… Il avait levé les yeux vers la piste de danse, et si Hermione ne faisait pas partie des idiotes qui hurlaient le nom du chanteur du groupe, sa vue n'en était pas moins terriblement douloureuse pour lui.

Elle dansait avec Potter d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur… relation. La tête blottie sur son épaule, elle fermait les yeux et laissait la musique la bercer. Harry, un air affreusement niais sur le visage avait doucement appuyé sa tête contre celle de son amie, la serrant fermement contre lui.

Pourtant, un je ne sais quoi sur le visage de sa Miss-je-sais-tout rappela à Rogue l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était pâle, et à bien y regarder, elle ne souriait pas. S'efforçant de chasser cette image de son esprit, il s'écarta et alla s'adosser à un mur, refusant obstinément de poser son regard sur cette maudite piste de danse.

Pourtant, même si ses yeux restaient concentrés sur une dalle du plancher, l'esprit de Severus était bien fixé sur la jeune femme qu'il refusait de regarder. L'horreur qu'il avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt l'avait laissé dans un état d'incompréhension totale. Comment était-ce possible ? Il haïssait cette satané Gryffondor plus que tout… quoi que Potter pourrait bientôt prétendre au titre s'il ne la lâchait pas dans les secondes qui venaient !

Hm. Se ressaisissant, il reprit les cours de ses pensées pour le moins… troublantes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il s'était inquiété pour elle, sans doute parce qu'il l'avait vu grandir. Il avait eu envie de la protéger, plus que tout ensuite, comme si ses réponses en cours de potions lui étaient indispensables. Pourtant, elle était exaspérante, plus que jamais. Elle était arrogante, ambitieuse, prétentieuse et _diablement intelligente_.

En tout cas, il l'avait toujours cru. Mais les moments de faiblesse qu'il avait aperçus depuis le début d'année l'avait forcé à revoir son jugement, et il devait avouer que depuis ce jour là… la présence de son corps frêle dans ses bras l'obsédait. Il avait cru avoir oublié cette sensation bien des années auparavant, mais la jeune femme avait la sale habitude de venir le surprendre dès qu'il baissait sa garde. Ce jour… dans ses appartements, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Et pourtant, il le savait, il aurait du la repousser, directement, sèchement. Son comportement ( odieux ) les jours d'après semblaient avoir rectifié le tir, il serait le seul à souffrir de cette folie…

Hermione dansait depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà, mais elle s'était sentie fatiguée bien avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la salle de Bal. Elle imaginait déjà la scène à venir, la colère d'Harry… elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir après tout. Que pourrait-elle répondre s'il lui posait _la_ question tant redoutée : « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? ».

Répondre non serait mentir à son cœur… répondre oui serait mentir tout court. Et même si elle savait que c'était impossible, que c'était fou… ridicule même, elle ne supporterait plus de se mentir à elle-même comme elle avait tenté de le faire jusqu'à présent. Son cœur ne pouvait la rendre heureuse, mais il était égoïste de sacrifier celui de son ami pour ce prix. Sa décision était prise.

Elle essaya de se vider la tête, de se concentrer sur la danse, mais chaque fois qu'elle sentait le bras d'Harry dans son dos, elle imaginait celui de Severus. Chaque geste qu'il faisait la ramenait irrémédiablement à l'étreinte de son professeur de potions… Pouvait-elle s'être trompée ? Était-il aussi méchant qu'il voulait le faire croire ? Aussi froid, aussi insensible… ?

Elle devait bien admettre que son comportement avait renversé ses convictions à ce sujet, mais ses yeux… son regard, son inquiétude… tout avait été vrai ce soir là. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle était allée trop loin désormais, elle devait gérer cette situation elle-même, s'épargner une peine inutile, et l'épargner à Harry par la même occasion. Il était l'heure pour eux d'eux d'admettre qu'il y avait une différence entre rêve et réalité. Hermione sentit pourtant que son atterrissage allait être long et incroyablement douloureux…

**« Hermione… ? »**

Hermione prit la voix de son ami comme une claque en pleine figure. Il la regardait fixement, un air inquiet sur le visage. La chanson s'était apparemment arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes mais elle avait du rester parfaitement immobile. Le monde extérieur lui avait échappé.

Elle sentit bientôt les regards de toute l'assemblée fixés sur elle, la dévisageant, l'air mi-surpris mi-amusé. Elle déglutit difficilement et essaya d'afficher un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Si tout le monde la regardait, était-il possible que… Elle tourna difficilement la tête, préférant en avoir le cœur net. Et elle croisa alors son regard. Rogue se tenait à l'écart de la fête, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il la fixait. Elle le vit lever un sourcil lorsqu'elle l'observa, gênée au possible.

Préférant éviter de rougir devant tous les élèves – et les professeurs – présents, elle prit la main d'Harry et alla s'asseoir, s'écroulant presque sur sa chaise. Attrapant immédiatement le verre que Ron tenait entre ses mains, elle l'avala cul sec et sentit bientôt un goût amer dévaler sa gorge, la réchauffant au passage. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et lui lança un sourire un peu plus convaincant déjà avant de répondre :

**« Désolée… je crois qu'avec la fatigue j'ai un peu perdu la tête… Je vais juste me reposer le temps d'une danse ou deux. »**

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ginny pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle avait apparemment lâché son cavalier quelque part dans la salle mais semblait tout à fait soulagée d'être enfin seule. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, sans sourire, puis elle s'assit rapidement à côté de Ron.

Les quatre amis restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle chanson ne démarre. Ginny attrapa la main d'Harry et le traîna littéralement sur la piste de danse. Le concerné jeta un regard abasourdi à Hermione, mais elle lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Se concentrant alors sur sa nouvelle partenaire, il donnait une occasion parfaite à sa petite amie de respirer un peu et de se concentrer sur la personne qui occupait vraiment ses pensées.

Elle lança un petit regard en direction du professeur Rogue, mais il semblait passionné par la contemplation d'un bout de mur complètement à l'opposé de la salle. Soupirant, Hermione s'affala sur sa chaise tandis que Ron aussi repartait danser. Parfait. Elle n'allait plus avoir à jouer la comédie, en tout cas plus pendant une petite minute.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de souffler que quelqu'un s'avança, à sa plus grande surprise. Albus Dumbledore se tenait à présent face à elle, une lueur malicieuse brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Il resta debout et lança un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme avant de lui demander :

**« Vous ne dansez plus Mlle Granger ? »**

Hermione acquiesça en silence. Attendant qu'il ne continue à parler. Aussi sympathique qu'elle puisse trouver le directeur, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter, et elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse à ses questions :

**« Le bal va bientôt se clôturer et comme vous le savez sans doute, c'est une tradition pour fermer la danse que les élèves invitent leurs professeurs. En tant que préfète-en-chef, vous n'avez pas d'obligation bien entendu, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous et Mr Malefoy donniez l'exemple. Il a déjà accepté de danser avec Minerva, puisqu'il est à Serpentard. Je compte sur vous. »**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit dans un clin d'œil complice. Si seulement il avait su, il se serait peut-être abstenu de son idée de génie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle invite le dirigeant de la maison opposée ? Merlin, les éléments se déchainaient contre elle…

Elle hésita un instant à sortir immédiatement de la Grande Salle, mais le professeur Dumbledore lui lança un regard on ne pouvait plus explicite, et elle se résigna donc. S'approchant du coin dans lequel s'était installé le professeur Rogue, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, essayant sans doute de s'échapper. Elle essaya de se calmer et d'afficher un air parfaitement froid et indifférent, mais c'était la spécialité de Snape ça, pas la sienne. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi réveillée de toute la soirée. La perspective d'une danse, aussi dérisoire qu'elle soit, avait redonné un peu d'entrain à la jeune Gryffondor.

Après ce moment, elle oublierait. Elle se réveillerait et le rêve serait terminé. Alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, non ? Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du maître des potions, il l'accueillit avec un léger haussement de sourcil et un regard aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Fixant désespérément un point très loin du visage de son professeur, Hermione commença :

**« Hm. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de la tradition qui clôturait les bals de Poudlard… et Drago va danser avec le professeur McGonagall alors… M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »**

Quelle tradition ? Oh non, ce vieux fou n'avait pas osé ! Hésitant un instant à se ruer sur le vieux sénile pour lui montrer sa façon de voir les choses, il croisa un instant le regard d'Hermione et sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait au moins l'assurance qu'elle y répugnait autant que lui… sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, après tout, il savait se maîtriser, et elle ne risquait rien de son côté…

Feignant toute l'indifférence que son cœur refusait d'admettre, il suivit la jeune Gryffondor sur la piste de danse, sentant tous les regards braqués sur eux. L'ahurissement général s'estompa lorsque Drago s'avança à son tour avec le professeur McGonagall, et rien qu'un instant, Severus en fut reconnaissant à son filleul. Quelques courageux invitèrent à leur tour des membres du corps enseignant et la danse commença.

Hermione mit bien dix secondes à se rendre compte que la musique avait commencé, et son _cavalier_ n'avait pas l'air pressé de le lui faire remarquer. S'il n'avait pas envie, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'en aller, hein.

Mais à son grand étonnement, il lui tendit soudainement la main, son regard pourtant aussi froid que d'habitude. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il la posa alors lui-même dans son dos, puis l'air de dire « Bon vous attendez quoi ? », il attrapa sa seconde main et la prit doucement dans la sienne. Sans prononcer un mot il commença à la guider.

Hermione avait toujours été une piètre danseuse, mais le professeur Rogue était sur de ses pas, il la faisait valser sans aucun geste brusque, tout en délicatesse. Et à cet instant, Hermione eut l'espoir fou de retrouver l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier… l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle capta son regard et refusa de le lâcher, elle essayait d'apercevoir un soupçon de tendresse au fond de ses yeux, une lueur d'espoir, mais rien.

Alors, comme pour se moquer d'elle, le groupe entama un slow. Elle crut un instant que le professeur allait s'enfuir, ou lui vomir dessus… Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, attendant presque qu'elle le rejette, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'en faisait rien, il posa son épaule contre la sienne et sentit la tête de sa jeune élève se loger doucement au creux de son cou.

Il réprima un frisson, mais Hermione n'y parvint pas.

Elle ressentait dans cette étreinte tout ce qui avait manqué à sa relation avec Harry. Enveloppée par l'aura du professeur, elle se perdit un instant, ferma les yeux et le laissa la bercer doucement. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine et elle pouvait sentir celui de Snape faire de même. Prise d'une irrépressible envie de passer ses bras derrière son coup et d'oublier tous ceux qui pouvaient les voir, elle dut utiliser toute la volonté qu'il lui restait pour ne pas venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles du maître des potions, l'embrasser devant tous ces gens, peu lui importait.

Elle sentit une chaleur soudaine partir du fond de ses entrailles et se répandre dans tous ses membres, l'obligeant à retenir son souffle pour ne pas se dévoiler. Collée à lui comme elle l'était, elle sentait d'autant mieux le corps de son professeur, chacun des muscles de son torse, sa respiration légèrement agitée, la douceur ferme de ses mains… Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, à l'aise, elle aurait voulu que jamais cette danse ne s'arrête…

Malheureusement, tous les rêves doivent s'interrompre un jour, mais si elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer, elle aurait préféré une chute moins brutale, moins cruelle… Le professeur Rogue s'approcha encore légèrement d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, ses cheveux dans son cou. Bien malgré elle, Hermione frissonna alors que son cavalier lui murmurait à l'oreille :

**« Vous savez que je suis légilimens n'est-ce pas ? »**

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, vous avez de la chance d'avoir le chapitre suivant pour ne pas rester sur la réplique de Severus :p je le poste de suite =)_


	11. Is this real ?

_Voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui =) Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**« Vous savez que je suis légilimens n'est-ce pas ? »**

Hermione s'était attendue à la fin du rêve… mais pas au début du cauchemar.

Elle mit bien trente secondes à comprendre ce que son professeur venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit pourtant, elle réagit avec une rapidité étonnante, une brusquerie qui étonna même le professeur Rogue.

Elle s'était brutalement écartée de lui, avait desserré leur étreinte. Elle se tenait désormais à plus d'un mètre d'écart, comme si les paroles du maître des potions l'avaient littéralement giflée. Horrifiée, elle sentait ses joues devenir écarlates, si bien qu'elle les sentait brûler sous le regard de son _cavalier_. Un terme qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Elle resta plantée là, en plein milieu de la salle, sans que personne ne la remarque pour autant. Elle regardait partout… partout sauf dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était clair désormais, et la révélation de son désir n'en rendait la conclusion que plus douloureuse.

Dans un réflexe désespéré d'échapper au regard noir de Snape, elle chercha Harry des yeux, priant corps et âme pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Il était toujours dans les bras de Ginny, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. C'était sans doute le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver… mais plus probablement le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais vu Harry comme son petit ami.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et que Severus la fixait toujours, d'un regard parfaitement indéchiffrable, elle eut le réflexe le plus naturel – et le plus idiot aussi – qu'un être humain aurait pu avoir dans cette situation : elle s'enfuit.

Courant à toutes jambes dans la Grande Salle, elle attira bien malgré elle les regards de certains élèves, mais Merlin ayant eu pitié d'elle, aucun de ses trois amis ne la remarqua. Severus la suivit du regard, toujours planté là sur la piste de danse, proprement abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Bien sur son visage était impassible, ses traits peut-être légèrement tendus mais rien de plus. Seuls ses yeux donnaient la preuve du chamboulement intérieur que cette simple danse avait provoqué. Sachant pertinemment qu'Albus lirait tout aussi facilement dans ses yeux que dans son esprit, il se retira à son tour, plus discrètement que sa partenaire.

Hermione se sentait totalement perdue, elle s'était même dirigée vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, ne se rendant compte qu'une fois parvenue au sixième étage qu'elle n'y vivait plus. Et pourtant ce soir la salle commune, son dortoir, son lit, ses amies là bas… toute cette ambiance avait un côté rassurant. Comment pourrait-elle parvenir un jour à dormir dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de celui aux yeux de qui elle venait de se ridiculiser ?

Impossible. Pourtant la solitude, le silence de ses appartements étaient sans conteste un élément qu'elle devait prendre en compte… elle ne supporterait pas les réflexions, les questions et les regards interrogateurs des Gryffondors… de Ginny.

Elle était véritablement empêtrée jusqu'au cou dans de la bouse d'Hyppogriffe. Merlin, et Harry dans cette histoire ? Elle avait été tellement prise – absorbée pour être exact – dans cette stupide danse qu'elle en avait oublié son meilleur ami, ses projets de rupture… ses sentiments… son cœur.

Complètement paniquée, elle se mit à blâmer tous ceux qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Harry qui était parti danser avec Ginny, Ron qui ne l'avait pas invité, et Dumbledore surtout ! Lui et ses idées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Et ce satané chanteur qui avait entamé un slow ! Dans un gémissement, elle crut un instant que le destin s'était acharnée sur elle. Chassant ces pensées – légèrement – trop dramatiques, elle se concentra sur sa priorité : où allait-elle, où devait-elle dormir ?

Dans un éclair de lucidité, la réponse la transcenda, si évidente qu'elle maudit sa stupidité. Elle se lança alors dans les couloirs, à la recherche du seul endroit de tout le château où elle pourrait réfléchir en paix.

La jeune sang et or se réveilla le lendemain matin, bien loin de se douter que son professeur de potions avait veillé toute la nuit en attendant qu'elle ne rentre. Il n'avait eu aucune intention d'aller lui parler, il aurait juste voulu être sure qu'elle n'était pas allée retenter sa dernière escapade sous la pluie.

Lorsqu'il constata que le soleil se levait sur le château et que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas rentrée, il soupira et s'effondra, épuisé. Hermione eut pour premier réflexe de vérifier le petit réveil qu'elle avait installé à côté de son lit. 10h. Encore bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle aurait voulu dormir jusqu'en 2050… au moins !

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher ici bien longtemps, mais elle aurait tout de même voulu être inconsciente plus longtemps. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, son cerveau se remettait en marche, et avec lui, les souvenirs du bal remontaient. Terriblement douloureux.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et décida de se diriger finalement vers ses appartements, elle avait besoin d'une douche, et de toute façon Snape l'éviterait comme la peste à partir de maintenant. Voilà au moins un point sur lequel ils seraient d'accord : c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne put empêcher un pincement de la prendre au cœur alors qu'elle se souvenait de ses décisions de la veille. Rompre avec Harry. Oublier Rogue. Toutes ces belles résolutions s'étaient envolées, emportées par un murmure qui avait brisé les rêves qu'il lui restait.

Elle sortit donc de la Salle sur Demande, vêtue des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Bien sur elle n'avait pas pu se changer là bas, elle avait seulement trouvé un refuge pour la nuit, mais cela avait été bien suffisant.

Rasant les murs, elle aurait presque souhaité avoir la cape d'invisibilité, mais elle dut se contenter de marcher silencieusement et de prendre un air aussi naturel que possible devant les quelques élèves qu'elle croisa. Elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre et se précipita à l'intérieur, essayant de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible.

Après une bonne douche, elle se sentait déjà plus en forme mais toujours incapable d'affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Elle s'habilla donc en vitesse et se rua hors de ses appartements, soulagée que le professeur Rogue ne l'ai pas croisée. Elle voulut tout d'abord aller à la bibliothèque, mais son geste aurait été si prévisible que même Ron aurait eu l'idée d'aller l'y chercher.

Elle opta donc pour un lieu légèrement plus insolite : le parc. Bien emmitouflée dans son manteau, son écharpe de Gryffondor autour du cou, elle s'avança dans le froid, ses pieds gelés tandis que la neige pénétrait dans ses chaussures. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, prenant bien soin qu'on ne puisse pas la voir depuis le château, et elle attendit.

Elle avait passé le reste de ses vacances à éviter Harry et Rogue. Le premier avec moins de succès que le second, en un sens, tant mieux. Harry ne savait rien, et il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Alors que son professeur de potions en savait malheureusement beaucoup trop.

Parfois, depuis sa chambre, elle l'avait entendu remuer de l'autre côté du mur, mais jamais elle ne l'avait croisé directement. Et elle était déjà reconnaissante de sa discrétion. Il aurait très bien pu l'humilier aux yeux de toute l'école, ou pire, la faire renvoyer. Elle n'était pourtant pas assez stupide pour croire que les représailles ne viendraient pas, et elle eut raison de se méfier.

Les cours reprirent bientôt, les élèves revenant de leurs vacances redonnaient un peu de vie au château presque vide pendant ces vacances. Tout était comme avant. Sauf pour Hermione. Impuissante cependant, elle ne put qu'attendre la reprise des cours, l'attendant et la redoutant tout à la fois. Sa première journée de cours démarrait avec un cours de potions, pour couronner le tout, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Soudain, elle crut comprendre. Rogue avait simplement attendu de pouvoir l'humilier publiquement, il allait frapper ce matin, devant une foule de vert et argent hilares. Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher son cours, saleté de sens moral !

Après avoir judicieusement sauté le petit déjeuner ce matin là, elle se rendit donc jusqu'aux cachots, une boule au ventre. La présence d'Harry et de Ron ne l'apaisa pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire même. La présence de son petit-ami rendait la situation plus gênante encore, mais elle ne pouvait pas éviter la confrontation désormais, l'heure était venue.

Elle alla s'installer à sa place habituelle puisqu'elle était toujours officiellement en couple avec Harry… mais cette situation ne pourrait plus durer, elle le savait, mais il était trop tôt… bien trop tôt pour l'affronter. Avec un peu de chance, si Rogue la savait encore avec Harry, il allait croire qu'il s'était fait des idées. En repoussant ainsi l'inévitable, elle savait qu'elle se faisait plus de mal, qu'elle faisait plus de mal à Harry surtout. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle faisait aussi plus de mal à Severus.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les cachots, la mine aussi sinistre qu'avant les vacances, Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Elle le suivit des yeux, prête à ranger ses affaires et à s'en aller dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Mais la réplique qu'elle attendait, qu'elle avait tant craint ne vint pas. Il s'installa à nouveau dans le silence et laissa ses élèves commencer à travailler.

Severus faisait bien attention de ne pas lever les yeux de ses copies, s'il passait dans les rangs il évitait soigneusement la table de Potter, et il se montrait légèrement moins cruel que d'habitude. Les sarcasmes fusaient bien entendu, mais il sentait que le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire pleurer Londubat, quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Bien sur, il savait ce qui le troublait, mais le plus important c'était de le dissimuler au mieux… Le cours se déroula sans incident notable, mais à peine quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, il jeta un regard en direction d'Hermione et la vision qu'il eut lui donna des frissons.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle était penchée à l'oreille de Potter et lui racontait apparemment une histoire hilarante. Il se leva brusquement, tapant son bureau du plat de la main, faisant ainsi retomber un silence de mort dans son cachot. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et siffla entre ses dents :

**« Granger ! Ce cours n'est pas destiné à vos amourettes d'adolescente ! Retenue, toute la semaine dans mon bureau, 20h. »**

Severus vit son élève virer au rouge, mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention. Derrière son masque glacial se cachait en fait la panique la plus totale. Que venait-il de faire ? Supporter Granger tous les soirs cette semaine ? Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Il avait réagit comme un gamin jaloux et n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation… La voir si proche de Potter lui avait glacé les entrailles, et il avait réagit sans réfléchir. Quel idiot. Il congédia se élèves en avance, rassuré au moins à l'idée qu'elle ne passerait plus ses soirées dans les bras d'Harry…

Hermione attendait depuis plus de dix minutes devant le bureau de son professeur de potions. Elle regardait sa montre avancer – trop rapidement à son goût – et sursauta presque lorsque l'aiguille se posa enfin sur le huit. Il était temps.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et entendit la voix de son professeur lui ordonner d'entrer. La pièce était comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, sombre et peu accueillante. Le maître des potions ne l'étant pas moins, elle se sentit tout de suite gênée par sa présence. Depuis le soir du bal, elle avait compris qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le visage tendre de son professeur, et c'était sans doute cela qui la blessait le plus.

Sans lever les yeux de ses papiers il lui demanda de refaire la potion du cours précédent, et elle se mit au travail sans oser répondre. Elle alluma un feu sous son chaudron et commença à réunir les ingrédients nécessaires, puis elle se plaça dos au bureau de Rogue, préférant ne pas être tentée de regarder dans sa direction.

Mais son choix stratégique fut pour le moins désastreux. Si elle ne voyait pas le visage de Snape, sentir sa présence, imaginer ses yeux qui la fixaient était bien pire encore. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour se concentrer sur son travail. Mais le regard de son professeur lui brûlait la peau, elle sentait qu'il l'observait depuis son bureau et cette idée la troublait au plus haut point. Alors qu'elle attrapait fébrilement sa baguette pour mélanger sa potion, elle sursauta en entendant la voix du vert et argent briser le silence. Tout proche.

**« Remuez une fois dans le sens indiqué, et deux fois dans le sens inverse. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Faîtes ce que je vous dis. »**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire effectivement. Désobéir aux consignes de son manuel ne posait pas de problème, mais sentir le souffle du professeur Rogue dans son cou, si. Il était là, juste dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir son corps presque collé au sien, et les images qui lui remontèrent à l'esprit la troublèrent un peu plus encore si c'était possible.

Sa main n'était pas assez ferme et il devait bien le voir. Pour en rajouter encore un peu plus, il s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier le résultat et avait légèrement frôlé sa main.

**« Arrêtez… »** souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas sa réaction mais l'imaginait sans peine lever un sourcil hautain en la dévisageant. Elle soupira et fit volte face pour le regarder directement dans les yeux. L'expression de surprise était passée, son visage devait avoir retrouvé son impassibilité légendaire. Self control qu'Hermione était bien loin de ressentir.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le visage de son professeur à quelques centimètres du sien seulement, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Sans bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione leva doucement sa main et la posa sur le torse de Rogue, frissonnant à ce simple contact.

Ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres fines du maître des potions, elle se sentit bientôt envahie d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. A peine deux semaines plus tôt… L'image du bal lui revint en mémoire, mais cette fois personne n'était là pour la voir, perdant toute la maîtrise qu'elle s'était imposée devant le reste de l'école, elle approcha lentement son visage du sien, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il la repousse violemment.

Mais Severus restait impassible, comme paralysé. Alors, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur, les joignant dans un baiser tendre mais chaste. La sensation de chaleur se répandit dans chacun de ses membres, encouragée par la douceur des lèvres de Severus qui, pourtant, ne répondait pas à son geste. Il demeurait parfaitement stoïque, comme s'il était littéralement bloqué. Lorsqu'Hermione prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle recula son visage, écartant sa main du torse du Serpentard pour la déposer sur sa propre bouche. Craignant la colère de son professeur, elle recula brusquement et attrapa ses affaires en sortant de la salle.

Elle murmura un «Je suis désolée» mais ne l'entendit pas elle-même. Horrifiée par la manière dont elle s'était comportée, elle se rua dans les couloirs, pourtant hantée par les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillie pendant ce baiser.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade, tout son corps avait du mal à se calmer, elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son torse, la douceur de ses lèvres… Elle fut soudain ramenée à la réalité, brutalement. Une main l'attrapa et la força à s'arrêter, la plaquant littéralement contre un mur en pierre.

Face à elle se tenait la personne dont elle avait justement essayé de fuir, une lueur nouvelle brillait au fond de ses yeux, mais elle ne sut pas tout d'abord quoi en conclure. Severus plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, empêchant Hermione de s'échapper à nouveau. Puis, sans aucun préambule, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une passion toute nouvelle pour la jeune sang et or.

Pressée par un désir la bouleversant, elle répondit à son baiser sans aucune retenue, joignant leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel. Elle poussa un gémissement quand la main de Severus vint se poser sur sa hanche et sa réaction parut décupler l'avidité de son professeur. Dans un ultime élan, il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, la bloquant contre le mur, collant son corps au sien comme si le moindre souffle d'air entre eux lui serait fatal.

Mais lorsque ce baiser prit fin, il eut l'impression de faire une chute de six étages. Son cœur battait bien trop fort au fond de sa poitrine, il avait perdu le contrôle… il… il venait d'embrasser une élève. S'écartant d'un mouvement brusque, il se surprit à vouloir retrouver la chaleur des bras d'Hermione mais ne flancha pas. Son visage demeurait impassible, comme bloqué dans cette position depuis trop longtemps, mais ces yeux brûlaient encore du désir que ce baiser avait provoqué en lui. Sans un mot de plus, il repartit le long du couloir, dans un tournoiement de cape majestueux.

* * *

_J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu :D Si vous aussi vous rêvez de vous retrouver bloquée dans un couloir de Poudlard avec Snape, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ( hihi ). La suite demain =) encore une fois si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review )_


	12. Memories

_Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, pour les problèmes de grammaire, j'avoue que même en relisant, je ne les vois pas toutes donc je m'excuse d'avance ^^_

_Je suis d'accord, Snape abuse de lire dans son esprit mais je trouvais la situation tellement drôle ^^ Et effectivement Helga, Hermione devrait parler avec Harry, mais avant il y aura sans doute des complications ( mouhaha )._

_Bref bonne lecture, surtout que j'étais très ( très ) anxieuse pour ce passage, alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience =)_

* * *

Hermione se rua dans le couloir, essayant à tout prix de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son professeur. Ses lèvres la brulaient encore, désireuses de retrouver le contact de celles de Severus. Chaque partie de son corps qu'il avait effleuré la démangeait, tremblant de l'envie de sentir à nouveau ses mains s'y balader.

Elle courut, comme jamais elle n'avait courut auparavant et se retrouva vite devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, essayant de masquer la rougeur qui avait assaillit ses joues, puis elle pénétra dans la salle commune, oubliant complètement qu'elle n'habitait plus ici.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry, son prétendu petit ami, qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui demanda d'un air indigné :

**« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que ce pourri t'a fait ? S'il a dépassé les bornes j'en parlerai à Dumbledore ! »**

Hermione frémit légèrement en entendant Harry traiter l'homme qu'elle aimait de pourri mais elle ne put pas lui en vouloir d'être en colère. Et encore, qu'allait-il faire s'il apprenait un jour la vérité ? Elle préférait ne même pas y penser.

Reprenant son souffle, elle imita du mieux qu'elle put le contrôle de soi de son professeur de potions et posa à son tour sa main sur la joue du Survivant :

**« Oh non, rien ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a juste fait récurer des chaudrons. »**

Elle força un sourire tout en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien menti.

**« J'avais juste envie de te voir. »**

Sans lui laisser de répondre elle s'empara de ses lèvres, espérant cacher la culpabilité qui luisait au fond de ses yeux. Heureusement pour elle, son ami avait autant de sensibilité que Ron et elle s'en sortit sans dommages.

Elle ne put pas retenir un léger frisson de la prendre lorsqu'Harry déposa sa main exactement là où Severus l'avait posée quelques minutes auparavant, mais encore une fois, il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. Mettant fin à ce baiser – qui avait déjà bien trop duré à son goût – elle retira doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur sa hanche et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'enfuir hors de la salle commune.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Harry avait tout pour lui, il était gentil, doux et très beau même, pourtant elle restait insensible à ses gestes. Son étreinte l'aurait laissée de glace si elle ne lui avait pas rappelé la chaleur du corps de son professeur de potions, son torse pressé contre sa poitrine, la douceur de ses lèvres, ses longs doigts fins se baladant sur son corps…

Elle n'avait jamais autant craint et désiré quelque chose à ce point, chaque geste qu'il avait eu l'avait torturée, la poussant à en vouloir toujours plus. Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin le chemin de ses appartements, elle se rendit compte que Severus ne faisait pas un bruit à côté, et elle en fut presque rassurée. S'allongeant toute habillée, elle s'endormit en proie à des désirs qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant.

La journée du lendemain s'était écoulée à une vitesse folle pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle s'était levée ce matin là avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses au clair. Elle se rendrait au bureau de son professeur de potions avant sa retenue pour lui parler honnêtement. Mais lorsque 18h sonna, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Son cerveau lui disait bien que la réponse était évidente, il ne pouvait rien avoir entre eux, et tout cet épisode n'avait été qu'une sordide erreur. Mais le goût de ses lèvres la hantait, la lueur dans ses yeux cette nuit là, la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait embrassée… Se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, elle quitta brusquement la Grande Salle, sans s'apercevoir que son professeur de potions n'y avait pas fait la moindre apparition de la journée.

A 19h tapantes, elle était devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, la main tendue dans les airs, prête à frapper. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? La peur la saisit soudain, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il pourrait très bien demander son renvoi, la torturer, la faire chanter. Elle se sentait si vulnérable face à lui, mise à nue, incapable de se prendre en main. Elle respira un grand coup, se rappelant le courage légendaire des Gryffondors et frappa trois coups à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle tenta à nouveau sans plus de succès. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée… avec une pointe d'appréhension elle ouvrit elle-même la porte mais trouva le bureau vide, c'était bien sa veine.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur blanche sortant d'une armoire mal fermée. La curiosité l'emporta et elle s'approcha du meuble, découvrant sur une étagère la pensine du professeur Rogue. Harry ne lui avait jamais raconté l'incident qui l'avait amené à s'y retrouver quelques années plus tôt, mais Hermione savait parfaitement à quoi cet objet servait.

Elle jeta un regard dans son dos, vérifiant que personne n'était là, puis elle plongea un doigt dans le liquide blanc qui tournoyait. Avant de s'en être rendu compte, Hermione fut aspirée dans la bassine, emportée dans un voyage aussi inconfortable que le transplanage.

Après une chute libre vertigineuse, elle atterrit en douceur dans une pièce si noire qu'elle aurait pu croire se retrouver dans le cœur de Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucun meuble, mais lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité des lieux, elle aperçut un petit garçon brun, assis et tremblant dans un coin. Elle s'approcha doucement de lieu et s'agenouilla pour lui faire face.

Ses cheveux tombaient disgracieusement devant ses yeux, si bien qu'il ne sembla pas voir que quelqu'un était juste devant lui. Hermione tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du pauvre petit garçon mais ses doigts transpercèrent sa peau. L'enfant releva brusquement les yeux dans sa direction mais ne sembla pas la voir, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues creusées, donnant un air plus pitoyable encore au teint cireux qu'il arborait. Elle croisa son regard et la vérité la frappa :

**« Professeur Rogue… »** murmura-t-elle.

Le petit garçon ne l'entendit pas, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte face à lui. Hermione entendit alors des cris qui retentissaient depuis une pièce toute proche. Un homme lançait des jurons d'une voix froide tandis qu'une femme criait, pleurait, le suppliait d'arrêter. La jeune sang et or aperçut alors au sol des assiettes remplies de nourriture. Enfin, si on pouvait dire cela, des croutons de pain trainaient dans la pièce, sans que personne n'ai mordu dedans. Au moment où elle comprit, un coup sec retentit à travers la porte, et les cris cessèrent pour toujours…

Le paysage changea, si bien que la lumière du jour aveugla Hermione. Le professeur Rogue était assis dans l'herbe à côté d'une petite fille à la chevelure rousse. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle faisait voler une brindille d'herbe entre eux. La laissant retomber, elle se tourna complètement face à Severus et lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

**« Dis Sev, quand on ira dans cette école… tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ? J'ai peur d'y aller seule… Et Pétunia dis qu'ils seront tous fous là bas… »**

La mine de Severus s'assombrit à la mention de Pétunia Evans mais il fit tout ce qu'il put pour le cacher. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amoureuse et répondit dans un sourire :

**« Je te le promets… je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »**

Dans un tourbillon de lumière le décor se métamorphosa à nouveau. Hermione atterrit alors dans un décor qu'elle connaissait par cœur : le parc de Poudlard. Severus était caché derrière un arbre, les yeux fixés sur un couple un peu plus loin. La surprise coupa le souffle à la jeune sang et or. Harry… Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Sirius disait qu'il ressemblait tant à son père. Si James Potter n'avait pas été entouré des maraudeurs adolescents, elle aurait juré que son meilleur ami s'était trompé d'époque. James avait sa main posé sur celle de Lily, de la même manière qu'elle avait vu celle de Severus se poser dessus quelques années plus tôt.

Ils riaient aux éclats, la jeune femme avait véritablement l'air d'un ange en cette journée de printemps. Tandis qu'elle sentait les poings de Severus se serrer, James se pencha vers sa future femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'en fut trop pour le jeune Serpentard, dans une grimace atroce il se rua vers le château. Hermione sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Pas étonnant qu'il déteste à ce point Harry… Et alors la vérité la frappa dans toute son horreur tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule et l'attirait hors de ce monde.

Elle retomba brutalement sur le sol des cachots, essoufflée, elle trouva tout de même la force de se relever et gifla furieusement le professeur Rogue de nouveau adulte. Il accueillit son geste sans surprise, et il ne tenta pas d'y répondre. La colère se lisait au fond de ses yeux mais il la maîtrisa comme il put. Après tout, elle avait raison. Elle avait violé son intimité mais avait découvert assez d'horreur pour leur épargner à tous les deux énormément de douleur.

Il imaginait sans peine son dégoût devant les massacres qu'elle avait du voir dans sa Pensine, ses meurtres, ses séances de torture, la prophétie qu'il avait répété à son maître… La voix aiguë de sa jeune élève le sortit de ses pensées tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour le frapper, partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre :

**« Vous êtes un monstre ! Comment avez-vous osé faire cela ? »**

Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. La vérité l'avait percée en plein cœur, Severus avait toujours aimé Lily, s'il protégeait Harry, c'était pour elle. Et s'il l'avait embrassé, c'était pour se venger de James, pour faire mal à Harry…

**« Vous vous êtes servi de moi pour vous venger d'Harry ! Je comprends qu'elle ne vous ai pas choisi, vous n'avez aucun cœur ! »**

Le calme fit place à l'étonnement, et laissa finalement la colère déborder. Il attrapa brutalement Hermione par le bras et la poussa contre le mur de son bureau. Son regard n'était plus froid, il n'avait jamais été aussi expressif. La jeune femme se sentit trembler sous la pression de ses yeux onyx, sa rage s'était envolée face à la peur, mais la douleur lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'une armée de Troll lui piétinait le cœur.

Il s'était moqué d'elle, après le bal il avait entrevu une faiblesse et l'avait attaqué de suite. Il l'avait ridiculisé et s'était joué d'elle, aveuglé par sa haine irrationnelle envers Harry il n'avait pas remarqué que ses sentiments à elle ne s'étaient pas limités à du désir.

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais n'arriva pas à l'essuyer, ses membres étaient paralysés, attendant le déluge de coup que Severus était en droit de leur infliger. Mais le maître des potions restait immobile, son visage reprenant peu à peu sa froideur habituelle il relâcha son étreinte et souffla :

**« Vous ne savez rien. Sortez… »**

Ses lèvres avaient à peine remué et son teint était livide. On avait l'impression que s'il palissait encore un peu il deviendrait proprement translucide, mais la jeune femme restait immobile. Il attrapa alors à nouveau le bras de son élève et la jeta dehors en hurlant :

**« Sortez ! »**

Hermione s'effondra dans le couloir, pleurant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs. De l'autre côté de la porte elle entendait des objets atterrir contre les murs dans un fracas ahurissant. Paralysée, elle mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à trouver la force de se relever, mais lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put, entendant presque un sanglot résonner dans son dos.

Une semaine était passée depuis leur dernier baiser dans le couloir. Hermione était toujours avec Harry parce qu'elle était désormais convaincue qu'il était sa meilleure chance d'arriver au bonheur. S'obstiner dans une lutte perdue d'avance ne l'intéressait pas, surtout qu'elle aurait été la seule à en souffrir. C'était mieux comme cela. En tout cas, elle s'efforçait de le penser…

Harry agissait comme si de rien n'était, après tout, il n'était au courant de rien, mais ce n'était pas si simple pour elle. Ses nuits étaient encore agitées du souvenir des lèvres de Severus contre les siennes, ses journées hantées par la peur de le croiser dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas retournée en retenue après l'épisode de la dernière fois et le professeur Rogue n'avait pas réagit, leur évitant à tous deux d'atroces moments d'embarras.

Mais la jeune sang et or avait donc raté la possibilité de réussir sa potion, elle avait été… interrompue pendant sa retenue. Aussi décida-t-elle de la confectionner de son côté, juste au cas où elle tomberait dessus aux examens. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle avait observé de loin l'emploi du temps du professeur Rogue et savait qu'il avait cours avec les cinquièmes années pendant une de ses heures de libre, elle pourrait donc utiliser son laboratoire sans problème. Elle aurait largement le temps de finir avant qu'il ne revienne. Sa décision était prise.

Ce mercredi là, elle s'introduisit donc dans le labo de son professeur et commença sa préparation. Son livre était ouvert sur la table à côté, et elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sans imaginer Rogue surgir d'un moment à l'autre dans son dos. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour remuer sa potion et se souvint alors de ce que Severus lui avait dit ce soir là… _« Remuez une fois dans le sens indiqué, et deux fois dans le sens inverse. »_

Elle vérifia son manuel, cherchant une indication à ce sujet mais n'en trouva aucune. Ravalant sa fierté, elle suivit les instructions que le maître des potions lui avait données et sursauta presque en s'apercevant que sa potion était parfaite. Elle était moins épaisse que d'habitude mais sa couleur était la même. Ahurie par son résultat, elle comprit alors qu'elle était l'élève d'un des génies des potions de son siècle…

Un bruit sec dans la pièce d'à côté la fit sursauter et elle ne put pas retenir un petit cri. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe du laboratoire, laissant sa potion intacte. La porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, découvrant le visage pâle de Severus Rogue. Il s'approcha du chaudron et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Le vert et argent attrapa une fiole et la remplit dans un sourire avant de faire disparaitre le reste de la potion.

Le lendemain, les septièmes années se rendaient à leur cours de potions en trainant les pieds. L'une d'entre eux pour des raisons qu'elle estimait préférable de ne pas dévoiler. Avait-il deviné que c'était elle ? Et si oui, comment allait-il la punir ? Allait-il la torturer ou laisserait-il ce soin à Rusard ? Après tout, le concierge avait assez bassiné les élèves avec sa passion de la torture pour s'attirer leur peur.

Mais lorsque la porte claqua dans les cachots et que le professeur Rogue entra, il ne laissa en rien paraître que son cours puisse être différent des autres. Soupirant de soulagement, Hermione regarda les autres élèves aller chercher les résultats de leur potion de la dernière fois, celle qu'elle avait si bien réussit la veille. Harry et elle restèrent assis puisqu'ils savaient déjà que Rogue ne les avait pas notés. Pourtant, lorsque tous les élèves furent de nouveau assis, il restait une fiole sur le bureau. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réagit, Rogue aboya dans sa salle :

**« Granger ! »**

Hermione leva les yeux vers le bureau et aperçut alors un échantillon de sa potion. Elle se hâta d'aller le récupérer et aperçut alors un «Optimal» inscrit sur l'étiquette. Elle essaya d'attraper le regard de son professeur pour comprendre mais celui-ci ne se tourna pas un seul instant vers elle. Soupirant, elle attendit que le cours s'achève.

Lorsque Severus libéra enfin le troupeau de cornichons qui étaient censé lui servir d'élèves, il regarda rageusement Potter attraper la main d'Hermione avant de sortir. Cette sensation de vide intérieur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur dernière entrevue, et il se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde dès le départ.

La jeune femme l'avait attaqué sur un point tellement infondé qu'il faillit en rire, mais le fond de sa pensée avait été juste. Elle avait eu raison de l'insulter, il ne le savait que trop bien. Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir la peau de sa main sur son torse, le goût légèrement sucré de ses lèvres… Il avait embrassé le bonheur du bout des lèvres, mais la redescente aux Enfers n'en avait été que plus dur…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)_


	13. Slytherin

_Allez, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

* * *

Severus se réveilla ce matin là, comme tous les autres, aux alentours de 5h du matin. Sa condition d'espion l'avait rendu pratiquement insomniaque, et il croyait à la domination de l'esprit sur le corps. Après tout, sans résistance de l'esprit, que serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il avait toujours été un homme de savoir plutôt qu'un sportif, et il en était fier, c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Son apprentissage de maître en potions avait été dur, mais il s'y était très vite fait. Son enfance lui avait appris à se passer de ce que les autres jugeaient nécessaires à la survie : aussi bien la nourriture que l'amour.

L'amour. Dans une grimace dégoutée il s'arracha à ses couvertures et prit une douche glacée. Il aimait les brulures que les jets d'eau lui infligeaient. Il aimait la sensation de purification qu'ils provoquaient en lui, l'eau le lavait de ses erreurs passées, le blessait peut-être, mais jamais autant qu'il avait pu blesser lui-même. Ce ne serait jamais assez.

Dans un soupir de lassitude, il sortit de la cabine et s'essuya rapidement. Il se surprit à observer le mur qui le séparait de la chambre de la jeune Préfète-en-Chef et retint un flot de sentiments contradictoires. La honte, le désir, le dégoût, la tendresse… Rien que le mot semblait lui brûler la gorge, et pourtant, n'était-ce que du désir ? Il se persuada que ce n'était qu'un pur fantasme écœurant et sortit se promener dans le parc du château, à moitié rassuré.

Deux heures plus tard, il entrait dans la Grande Salle déjà bruyante. Il soupira et prit sa place à la table des professeurs, dépassé par cette faculté que les gens avaient à parler le matin. A parler tout court d'ailleurs.

Son regard dévia presque automatiquement vers le groupe des sang et or et il ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur en voyant Hermione si souriante parmi eux. Potter se collait presque à elle, et il le maudit inconsciemment d'oser s'approcher d'elle. Elle, ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de concentrer ses pensées sur un terrain moins dangereux, il reçut un petit coup de coude du collègue à sa gauche. Réprimant une envie de frapper cet idiot, il se tourna vers le visage désespérément joyeux de Lupin :

**« Severus, admets que tu surveilles encore Harry. Pas la peine de te faire de soucis tu sais, et il a l'air véritablement heureux avec Hermione. »**

Il ponctua son discours d'un grand sourire qui provoqua une sévère envie de vomir chez son interlocuteur. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fini.

**« Je pense que leur couple est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, tu ne penses pas ? Harry a l'air d'être aux anges et ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre… »**

Il acheva son laïus – et son interlocuteur – dans un sourire tellement niais qu'il aurait ravi le directeur de l'école. Severus regarda un instant le couple en question et dut bien avouer que tout les destinait à être ensemble… Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard mais il refusa de l'admettre. D'ailleurs, son visage n'en laissait rien paraître lorsqu'il répondit à Rémus, son habituel masque de froideur de retour :

**« Surement oui. »**

Il fixa alors son assiette mais rien que l'idée d'avaler quelque chose lui donnait la nausée. Après quelques secondes, il se leva doucement et sortit de la Grande Salle, plus déprimé que jamais.

Quelques semaines se passèrent sans que rien ne change dans l'attitude du professeur. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était déroulé avec la jeune Gryffondor et avait décidé de la laisser tranquille. Tout le monde le lui avait prouvé, il n'était qu'un poison.

Ce matin il avait de nouveau cours avec les Septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et il appréhendait déjà ce moment. Il avait réussit à conserver son cynisme légendaire et les sang et or en faisaient les frais, plus que jamais. Mais ses sarcasmes semblaient éviter une certaine jeune femme au premier rang.

Hermione se faisant elle-même discrète en cours, son attitude ne choqua personne, en dehors de la concernée. Enfin, elle était soulagée de cette trêve bienvenue, surtout après leur dernier entretien. Les mots de son professeur de potions résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire, la suivant jour et nuit : _« Vous ne savez rien… »_.

Son regard avait semblé si… triste. Sous le coup de la colère elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais elle avait du toucher un point sensible, elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue abaisser ses défenses de la sorte, et cela l'avait effrayé bien plus qu'aucune réflexion qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui lancer. S'était-elle trompée sur toute la ligne… ? Voilà à peu près où en étaient ses pensées lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, toujours escortée de son petit-ami, de plus en plus collant.

Absorbée par cette énigme qu'était son professeur de potions, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'Harry avait légèrement ralenti en passant devant son bureau. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione était légèrement affaiblie ses derniers temps, et ce depuis sa retenue avec Rogue. Il n'était pas toujours perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles, mais il n'était pas stupide. Ce bâtard lui avait fait quelque chose. Et quoi qu'il lui ai fait, il allait le payer.

Il tourna les yeux vers son ennemi de toujours, essayant de faire passer toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans un simple regard. Il fut reçu par l'habituel sourire cruel de Rogue et estima l'incident clos. Il s'installa avec Hermione et attendit le début du cours, se jurant que Snape ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Severus se plaça face à sa classe, ses yeux noirs plus durs que d'habitude encore. A cette vue, il aperçut Neville pâlir et retint un sourire triomphant. D'un geste sec il inscrivit les instructions au tableau mais stoppa le mouvement des élèves qui commençaient à aller chercher les ingrédients. Promenant un regard narquois sur les têtes creuses qui servaient d'étudiants, il réfléchit à une vitesse ahurissante.

Si Potter cherchait vraiment à le provoquer, il allait être servi. Le Survivant était peut-être protégé par Dumbledore, il était peut-être aimé par Hermione, mais dans ces cachots, il était sur _son_ terrain, et il allait vite regretter sa témérité de Gryffondor. Après quelques minutes de silence insoutenable qu'il avait apprécié sans retenue, il prit la parole :

**« Vu la médiocrité de vos derniers devoirs, je me vois dans l'obligation de me montrer plus sévère avec vous. »**

Les élèves échangèrent des regards apeurés. Parce que là c'était le Rogue Bisounours qui leur faisait cours ? Même Drago n'en menait pas large à sa table.

**« Potter. Mettez vous au premier rang, vous travaillerez seul pour le prochain mois. Cette fois le Survivant devra faire ses preuves… **_**par lui-même**_**. Malefoy. Allez-vous installer à côté de Granger, je compte sur vous pour lui éviter un nouveau désastre… »**

Le regard méprisant qu'il adressa à Harry montrait assez bien toute l'ironie de son discours. Voyons comment le célèbre Harry Potter peut réussir sans lire ses propres instructions dans un livre, ou sans l'intelligence de son amie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table de Drago sans insister.

Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment, mais son professeur de potions lui avait fait un cadeau. Son filleul était son deuxième meilleur élève, et il ne le rabaisserait pas. Cependant, la jeune Gryffondor ne le vit pas de cet œil. De son point de vue, Rogue venait encore de la ridiculiser, sans aucune raison. Et son attitude immature envers Harry ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons sur ce qu'elle avait aperçu de lui dans la Pensine. Il voulait se venger de lui. Déverser toute la rancœur qu'il avait éprouvé pour son père. Et cette injustice donna envie à la jeune femme de le frapper à nouveau.

Retrouvant assez ses esprits pour s'en empêcher, elle se concentra sur sa potion pour prouver qu'elle était capable de lui rendre un travail irréprochable. Contre toutes attentes, Drago s'avéra être un très bon binôme en potions, il se retint même de l'insulter plus que de nécessaire. Harry n'eut pas cette chance de son côté. Rogue semblait s'acharner sur lui, plus que d'habitude encore. Il ne quittait pas sa table des yeux et prenait un plaisir évident à vider son chaudron dès que la potion ne prenait pas la couleur attendue.

Après une bonne cinquantaine de points retirés aux Gryffondors et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard infligée à Harry, Rogue se décida à les laisser partir. Cependant, son souffre douleur du jour n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, il fit signe à Hermione de l'attendre dans le couloir et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue, la colère transpirant au travers même de sa peau :

**« Que lui avez-vous fait espèce de… »**

**« Potter. »** le coupa-t-il. **« Par respect pour vos écervelés de camarades, je tiendrais ma langue si j'étais vous. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas sur vos capacités scolaires pour rattraper votre insolence… »**

**« Ne jouez pas avec moi Rogue ! Vous avez fait quelque chose à Hermione et vous le savez très bien ! »**

**« Et encore 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter. Rappelez-vous à qui vous parlez. »** lui répondit-il dans un sourire sournois. **« Le grand Harry Potter serait-il tellement désespéré de rendre sa petite-amie malheureuse qu'il en vient à rejeter la faute sur ceux qui n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire ? Si la situation n'était pas aussi pathétique Potter, j'en rigolerais presque. »**

**« Hermione est heureuse avec moi mais vous vous acharnez sur elle parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous, et vous ne pouvez pas le supporter ! Vous le regretterez ! »**

**« Et sur cette charmante menace, je vous prie de bien vouloir arrêter de polluer ma salle de cours de votre présence. Vos accusations sont aussi ridicules qu'infondées. Sachez que votre directrice de maison sera informée de cette… discussion. »**

Son visage s'étira en un grand sourire avant qu'il ne foute carrément Potter dehors.

**« Maintenant hors de ma vue ! »**

Hermione, à quelques centimètres de la porte avait tout entendu de leur petite discussion. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant qu'elle reçut à contrecœur. Elle ne savait pas si elle en voulait plus à son meilleur ami ou à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Rogue avait été tellement injuste avec Harry qu'elle prenait presque son parti. Elle avait cru qu'il restait quelque chose de bon en Snape, et elle s'était trompée. En souffrant plus que quiconque, elle comprit la rage d'Harry et l'accompagna calmement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Devant son assiette à peine entamée, elle prit une décision.

Si Rogue avait décidé d'attaquer Harry, elle connaissait un moyen de l'attaquer en retour, et elle ne s'en priverait pas. Elle avait des éléments du puzzle que son ami n'avait pas, aussi elle ne fit part de son plan à personne, persuadée qu'elle arriverait mieux à ses fins ainsi. Qui a dit que le choixpeau répartissait trop tôt ?

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en pleine forme pour la première fois depuis des semaines, portée par l'idée qu'elle avait eu la veille. Elle prit une bonne douche et s'efforça de démêler ses cheveux en bataille. Sortant pour la première fois de l'année la trousse de maquillage de Ginny, elle se maquilla légèrement, essayant de mettre en valeur ses yeux noisette. Plaquant un sourire radieux sur son visage elle sortit des cachots et rejoignit directement Harry dans la Grande Salle.

Après s'être assurée que Severus était bien installé à la table des professeurs – aux premières loges – elle s'assit à côté de son petit-ami sans lui laisser le temps de la complimenter pour sa forme du matin. Elle captura passionnément ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras derrière son cou dans une étreinte sans aucune équivoque. Elle ne vit pas Ginny qui serrait si fort sa fourchette dans ses mains que ses doigts pâlirent. Elle n'aperçut pas non plus le regard de Severus mais pouvait le sentir lui brûler la peau.

Lorsqu'elle retira finalement ses lèvres, elle jeta un regard discret en direction des professeurs et aperçut deux spectacles qui la ravirent. D'un, le grand sourire du professeur Lupin, et de deux, la colère dans les yeux de Rogue. Alors qu'elle déposait tranquillement sa tête sur l'épaule du Survivant, elle entama un toast tandis que Severus quittait brusquement la Grande Salle. La jeune femme fit taire la culpabilité qui s'insinuait en elle et fit semblant de manger plus que d'ordinaire.

Elle continua son manège pendant plusieurs jours. Dès qu'elle approchait des cachots elle attrapait la main d'Harry et se rapprochait de lui. Aux repas, elle n'hésitait pas à afficher tout son amour – qu'elle n'éprouvait pas – pour son ami. Elle passait des après-midi dans ses bras dans le parc du château, espérant qu'au loin Severus les observait.

Harry ne comprit pas les intentions de son amie, à vrai dire, il était bien trop heureux pour oser penser qu'il y avait une raison cachée à son affection soudaine. Il remarqua que ses regards se faisaient plus pressants pendant les cours de potions, mais il estima simplement qu'elle essayait de se rassurer face au professeur Rogue et cela ne fit que renforcer sa haine pour cet immonde bâtard. Merlin, qu'il le détestait.

Rogue se rendit bien compte du changement d'attitude de sa jeune élève et ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qui avait pu la motiver. Il finit par en déduire qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de Potter le héro, et donc qu'il avait bien fait de la laisser le rejeter. Bien sur, une douloureuse sensation au fond de ses entrailles lui hurlait le contraire, mais il s'efforçait de la faire taire.

A vrai dire, il était même assez fier de son self control jusqu'à présent. Il démarra donc sa ronde dans un état aussi proche de l'indifférence qu'un homme dans sa condition pouvait se le permettre. Il sortit de ses appartements et inspecta les cachots en premier, mais après seulement quelques secondes, une vision lui glaça les entrailles. Contre le mur – Merlin il aurait reconnu ces maudits cheveux entre mille – Hermione attirait Potter contre elle, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Dans un flash, il revit leurs propres corps dans cette exacte position et une rage incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Dégainant sa baguette, il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait lorsque Potter poussa un petit gémissement. Retenant une profonde envie de vomir, Severus les sépara d'un simple sort, projetant au passage le jeune homme pour l'écraser contre le mur. Légèrement défoulé il s'approcha du… du couple et cracha entre ses dents :

**« Potter ! A votre dortoir, le couvre-feu est passé. Quant à vous Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que vos devoirs de Préfète vous obligent à surveiller les couloirs et non à vous prostituer dans le château la nuit ? »**

**« Vous allez trop loin Rogue ! »** répliqua Harry qui s'était relevé. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et se plaça face à son professeur de potions. **« Expe… »**

D'un simple geste de la main, Snape fit voler la baguette d'Harry dans les airs, en profitant pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à l'insulter, le maître des potions fondit sur lui, les yeux plus menaçants que jamais :

**« Je vous en prie Potter, donnez-moi juste **_**une**_** bonne raison d'obtenir votre renvoi. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et je m'assurerai que le professeur McGonagall vous inflige sa propre punition pour votre insolence. »**

Dans un tournoiement de cape, Rogue repartit en sens inverse. Aucun des deux Gryffondors ne le surent, mais il alla directement s'enfermer dans ses appartements, conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes.

De son côté Hermione avait laissé Harry retourner dans son dortoir. Elle était restée plantée là dans le couloir et avait déchargé son cœur ici-même, sachant que dans sa chambre, le professeur Rogue pourrait l'entendre à tout moment. Ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire, lui déchirant les entrailles sans pitié. _« vous prostituer dans le château la nuit… »_ ses mots l'avaient comme giflée, la laissant en état de choc. Et si elle avait franchi une limite ? Manipuler les autres n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait, elle s'était comportée comme une Serpentard et rien que cette idée la dégoûtait.

Elle avait risqué de blesser Rogue, de blesser Harry, et au final c'était elle qui se retrouvait avec le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle versa une larme silencieuse devant la justice de la situation et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle s'affala dans son lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, rongée par le remord.

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui =) j'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu :D n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez un commentaire !_

_Et à demain ^^_


	14. Honesty

_Merci encore pour vos reviews :D vraiment ça me motive !_

_Eileen : espérons qu'Hermione ai entendu tes conseils :p_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione marchait seule dans les couloirs du château. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était ne pas comprendre. Et justement là elle était complètement perdue. Ce matin là un grand hibou blanc s'était écrasé dans l'assiette qu'elle n'avait de toute manière pas entamée, lui apportant un message des plus intrigants :

_Mlle Granger,_

_Veuillez vous rendre dans mon bureau tout à l'heure aux alentours de midi, nous avons un sujet à aborder me semble-t-il._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Evidemment son premier réflexe avait été de se tourner vers la table des professeurs, mais pas pour y chercher son directeur. Ses pensées s'étaient immédiatement tournées vers le professeur Rogue. Un millier de questions s'affolaient dans son esprit : Rogue avait-il parlé ? Quelqu'un les aurait-il vus la dernière fois ? Si oui, qui, et pourquoi ne se manifestait-il que maintenant ?

Elle savait que cette hypothèse était absurde, mais la crainte l'assaillait quand même sans répit. Peut-être que le professeur de potions lui avait parlé du dernier incident avec Harry et qu'il allait lui reprocher son comportement indécent… _« vous prostituer dans le château la nuit… »_ ses mots seuls lui glacèrent les sangs. Mais la même question tournait sans relâche au milieu de ses hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres : Pourquoi ?

Espérant bien avoir une réponse à cette question, elle se présenta face aux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau directorial, inspirant calmement pour cacher sa peur grandissante. Elle prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Chassant la boule qui semblait l'empêcher de respirer, elle toqua trois coups légers et fut invitée à entrer. La petite réunion qui allait apparemment se tenir lui coupa le souffle : derrière son bureau se tenait évidemment le vieil homme, mais face à lui étaient aussi présents les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. La présence de Snape n'indiquait rien de bon, Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? Et apparemment cette discussion était assez importante pour nécessiter la présence de la directrice de sa maison…

Dans un flash elle imagina Dumbledore la renvoyer du château tandis que Severus la regardait d'un air moqueur, mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix presque enfantine du directeur :

**« Allons Mlle Granger, nous n'allons pas vous manger ! Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »**

Le sourire qu'il affichait la calma légèrement, mais elle pouvait sentir les regards des deux professeurs peser dans son dos et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement. Essayant de masquer au mieux le trouble qui l'habitait, elle tenta de fermer son esprit mais c'était peine perdue.

Dans l'illusion de détourner l'attention des yeux bleus qu'elle sentait transpercer sa peau, elle gigota légèrement dans son fauteuil avant de demander :

**« Excusez moi professeur mais… pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ? »**

**« Oh excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Un bonbon au citron ? »**

Il lui tendit une boîte métallique assez pleine pour contenter tous les enfants de Londres le soir d'Halloween, mais Hermione refusa poliment. Elle sentit – ou imagina – l'air dégouté de Snape devant les sucreries et retint à grand mal un sourire amusé.

**« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les professeurs prennent parfois avec eux des assistants pour les aider. Le professeur Rogue ici-même est débordé comme vous devez-vous en douter… Je lui ai donc proposé de prendre un assistant pour l'épauler, et tout naturellement votre nom est apparut dans la discussion. Nous savons tous les trois que vous êtes la mieux placée pour remplir ce travail et nous comptons tous sur votre sérieux. »**

Hermione ne put pas empêcher un sourire parfaitement ridicule de se peindre sur son visage. Toute cette inquiétude pour ça ? Cependant, une fois le soulagement dissipé une terrible idée lui vint : assistante du professeur Rogue ? Alors qu'ils cherchaient à s'éviter mutuellement ce n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle… c'était même carrément inconscient !

Une partie de son cerveau lui soufflait bien que les opportunités d'apprentissage étaient abondantes et qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'étendre son savoir dans le domaine des potions… mais quand même… Et le professeur Rogue préfèrerait sans doute qu'elle refuse, il ne voulait pas la supporter plus que de nécessaire. Mais comme pour couper cours à ses doutes, le directeur prit à nouveau la parole, posant son regard électrique sur Hermione :

**« Vous n'avez aucune obligation bien entendu. Mais nous avons tous les trois pensé à vous, même Severus a reconnu que vous étiez la candidate la plus compétente pour ce poste. »**

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme si l'acceptation du maître des potions était aussi plausible que l'atterrissage d'extra-terrestres dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais peut-être au fond avait-il raison.

Une sorte de grognement de l'intéressé accompagna cette déclaration et la jeune femme décida de prendre cette réaction de manière positive. S'il n'y était pas opposé… alors elle ne voyait aucune bonne raison de refuser. Elle se leva dans un grand bond qui fit sursauter Minerva et accepta, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle courait droit au désastre mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Le fait que Snape lui reconnaisse un semblant de talent l'avait transportée d'une joie si grande qu'elle aurait cru pouvoir sauter d'un immeuble de trente étages et en sortir vivante. Le directeur lui lança alors un sourire franc avant de convenir qu'elle retrouverait Severus ce soir même pour commencer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, elle reçut les félicitations du professeur McGonagall mais n'en entendit pas la moitié, trop occupée à suivre des yeux le professeur Rogue, qui s'éloignait sans un regard.

**« Comment ça ? Enfin Hermione, je croyais qu'on était bien ensemble… »**

De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors elle avait immédiatement pris Harry à part. Elle avait suffisamment repoussé l'inévitable comme cela, elle devait en finir. Le comportement des garçons au petit-déjeuner avait finit de l'écœurer et avait ainsi renforcé sa décision.

Quelque part, elle se sentait désolée pour Harry mais lorsque l'image du professeur Rogue lui revint en mémoire, elle sut qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Affichant un air compatissant mais sincère, elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

**« Je sais Harry mais… je pense qu'on est mieux amis. Tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est juste que… je ne peux plus faire semblant… »**

**« Faire semblant ? Mais pourquoi devrais-tu faire semblant ? On est fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le sait ! »**

**« Tout le monde à part moi dans ce cas. »** sa réplique avait été un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais s'il fallait être ferme pour qu'il comprenne, elle n'hésiterait pas.

**« C'est ridicule, il faut juste le temps de s'habituer ! Si tu n'aimes per… »**

Harry se coupa en plein milieu de la phrase, avec l'air stupide de quelqu'un qui vient de remarquer quelque chose de fondamentalement évident.

**« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? »**

Sa voix était montée d'un ton, leur valant quelques regards surpris des autres Gryffondors présents. Hermione ne recula pas mais elle se sentit trembler devant l'accusation. Instinctivement, les lèvres de Severus remontèrent à sa mémoire mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour cacher son trouble. Elle se maudit en plus d'avoir immédiatement pensé à son professeur de potions, si bien que sa réponse ne fut pas très convaincante :

**« Mais non… bien sur que non Harry. Je pense juste que… que c'est mieux comme ça. »**

Harry la regarda d'un air suspect mais la colère l'emporta finalement. Il marmonna un juron et sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Enfin soulagée, Hermione se permit de respirer normalement, inconsciente que les yeux de Ginny les fixaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Légèrement fatiguée par sa journée, Hermione se présenta néanmoins devant la porte du bureau de Rogue à l'heure convenue. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti à larguer Harry s'était fait la malle, immédiatement remplacée par l'appréhension de la méchanceté du professeur de potions.

Faisant de son mieux pour se convaincre que leurs rapports resteraient strictement professionnels, elle entra finalement dans la salle. Rougissant devant les souvenirs que ce bureau lui rappelait, elle s'obstina à regarder le bout de ses chaussures, attendant que Severus ne lui dise quoi faire.

**« L'infirmerie est à court de potions de sommeil. Vous allez m'aider à remplir leur stock. »**

Sans attendre qu'il ne se mette à l'insulter, elle se mit au travail. Elle jonglait avec trois chaudrons qui avançaient au même rythme mais dont elle avait légèrement décalé le départ. Le professeur Rogue restait assis à son bureau, les yeux résolument dirigés vers les copies qu'il raturait allègrement d'encre rouge.

De temps à autres, il marmonnait une insulte, mais aucun autre son ne sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'Hermione n'ait fini de préparer ses potions. Il la congédia d'un geste de la main sans même lever les yeux, et la jeune femme repartit avec un pincement au cœur. Lui en voulait-il à ce point ?

Les semaines qui suivirent n'arrangèrent rien, au contraire. Harry ne lui parlait plus, et il avait entrainé Ron dans son chantage affectif, si bien qu'Hermione passait sa journée seule pour finalement se faire insulter le soir par Severus.

Etrangement, Ginny semblait s'être à nouveau rapprochée d'elle, comme si elle avait senti que son amie avait besoin d'elle, et peut-être tout simplement parce que sa jalousie avait perdu sa raison d'être.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune Gryffondor était soulagée d'avoir trouvé un nouveau soutien, d'autant plus que Ginny était moins lourde que son frère et Harry, et quelque part elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à les supporter. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour cette pensée et plongea à nouveau le nez dans son assiette.

La fatigue assaillit la jeune sang et or avant même d'arriver devant le bureau du professeur Rogue ce soir là, ses nerfs étaient à vif si bien que la moindre réflexion pouvait la faire complètement déraper. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis la rupture, elle n'en avait pas senti le besoin. Mais la perte de ses deux amis et le comportement froid du maître des potions l'épuisaient.

A force de ne pas manger et de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit son corps avait atteint un niveau d'irascibilité ahurissant, mais elle se força à garder son calme. La remarque cinglante que son professeur de potions lui lança l'atteint mais elle n'osa pas le montrer. Elle avait l'odieuse impression qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs, comme s'il attendait qu'elle ne craque, qu'elle ne se brise complètement.

Et elle devait admettre qu'à force de flirter si bien avec la limite, elle allait finir par la dépasser entièrement. Elle s'attela néanmoins à l'inventaire de la réserve sans broncher devant l'air d'indifférence froide que Severus daigna lui accorder.

Severus avait bien vu que sa jeune élève était à bout de nerfs, mais était-ce sa faute à lui ? Non. Bien sur que non. Chassant les remords qu'il éprouvait à l'épuiser encore un peu plus, il lui demanda de ranger la réserve et de préparer ensuite une autre potion dont Pomfresh avait besoin.

Il l'observa de loin, sentant la colère dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans la manière dont elle tenait sa baguette, même dans la manière dont elle respirait… Sans un bruit, il se leva et vint se poser discrètement derrière la jeune Gryffondor pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa potion, la brutalité de ses gestes nuisaient à son efficacité, aussi décida-t-il de lui asséner un de ses sarcasmes habituels, sans se douter qu'il allait peut-être trop loin :

**« Granger. Votre potion est trop épaisse, vous avez à peu près autant de délicatesse que Weasley et Potter dans un magasin de porcelaine. »**

D'un simple mouvement de baguette il fit disparaître la potion d'Hermione et retourna à son bureau. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Face à lui se tenait sa jeune élève, aussi énervée qu'un thermos de café noir.

Elle avait des bouts de verre plantés dans la main droite qui devait sans doute tenir une fiole à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Son visage dégageait une colère si intense qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas possédée. Il eut soudain l'horrible impression de se retrouver seul au milieu d'un champ alors qu'une tornade fonçait sur lui, et lorsqu'elle le frappa enfin, elle le laissa comme vidé de l'intérieur :

**« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait au juste ? Vous m'insultez, vous me rabaissez constamment et pourtant vous savez très bien que je vaux plus que ça ! Vous prenez un tel plaisir à humilier vos élèves que vous êtes incapable de voir les dommages que vous causez ! Si ça vous amuse de croire que je ne suis qu'une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, grand bien vous fasse, mais moi je sais qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas cet être abject que vous prétendez être ! Je suis fatiguée de me demander dès que je vous croise sur quel Severus Rogue je vais tomber aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée d'être seule, d'être rejetée par tout le monde et si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, foutez-moi la paix ! »**

Hermione sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais les conséquences ne l'intéressaient pas. La fatigue avait pris le dessus au point de la rendre indifférente au sort que son professeur de potions pouvait lui réserver. Elle n'aurait jamais du croire que Severus puisse être gentil avec elle, qu'il puisse l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était vraiment… qu'il puisse comprendre qui elle était derrière le masque.

Sentant ses nerfs lâcher complètement, elle sortit en trombe du bureau et partit se réfugier dans une salle de classe abandonnée quelques étages plus haut, les genoux contre la poitrine, elle déversa toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre le monde entier, et contre elle-même.

* * *

_Je poste la suite sans plus tarder ! j'espère que vous avez aimé =)_


	15. So it begins

_Voilà la suite, enjoy )_

Alors qu'Hermione ravalait rageusement ses dernières larmes, elle entendit des pas furtifs dans le couloir. Supposant que le professeur McGonagall faisait sa ronde, elle se força à ne faire aucun bruit, espérant pouvoir rester seule désormais. Sa tristesse, sa colère même étaient retombées. Ne restait qu'un remord lui lancinant les boyaux.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, mais alors que la jeune femme croyait être tranquille pour de bon, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître le visage du professeur Rogue. Un millier de questions se précipitèrent dans son cerveau dans un désordre incohérent, mais elles furent vite balayées par une vague de surprise. Elle avait cherché le regard de Snape, craignant d'y lire de la colère mal contenue, du mépris ou de l'arrogance, mais le sentiment qu'elle y trouva la heurta bien plus fort que s'il venait de la plaquer contre le mur.

De la tristesse à l'état pur. En 7 ans elle n'avait jamais aussi bien compris qui était son maître de potions, l'homme derrière la carapace, l'enfant dans le corps d'adulte.

Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à son tour dos au mur, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il regardait obstinément face à lui, refusant de poser les yeux sur la jeune sang et or. Le silence s'installa. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que l'autre ressentait, ils comprenaient ce besoin constant de se cacher et appréciaient d'autant plus cet instant d'honnêteté.

Hermione se rappela alors de la manière dont Rogue l'avait amenée dans son bureau et l'avait laissé pleurer sans rien dire, le soir où il l'avait défendu dans le couloir, la chaleur de son étreinte dans leurs moments d'intimité… Une joie égoïste la prit alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début.

Il avait véritablement fait preuve de gentillesse avec elle, il avait su la comprendre au moment où personne d'autre ne le pouvait, où personne d'autre n'en avait eu envie. Sans faire un bruit, elle se glissa à côté de Severus, posant sa tempe contre son épaule avant de souffler :

**« Je suis désolée d'avoir regardé votre Pensine… »**

Severus ne broncha pas lorsqu'Hermione s'appuya contre lui. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, et surement pas à la première intéressée, mais il appréciait le contact de la jeune femme.

Dans un monde où l'idée même de réconforter quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée, il éprouvait ce besoin insensé de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il retint un soupir de frustration devant le ridicule de la situation mais ne put pas s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement lorsque la jeune femme prit la parole.

Il accepta ses excuses en silence, il ne lui en avait pas réellement voulu… Qu'elle ait regardé dans sa Pensine ou non ne changeait rien, ce qu'elle y avait vu n'avait aucune importance. Elle était avec Potter et s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, il s'en contenterait. Elle aimait le Survivant, le héro, et c'était sans doute mieux comme cela. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répondit dans un murmure :

**« De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il avait voulu dire tout cela d'un ton parfaitement neutre mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé sur la fin. Son amertume s'était tellement sentie qu'il se demandait vraiment s'il avait des raisons de se vanter de pouvoir cacher ses émotions.

De son côté Hermione était interloquée par sa réponse. Rien changé ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, leurs baisers n'avaient donc eu aucun sens pour lui… Luttant comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer, elle ne put pas cacher la douleur dans sa voix :

**« Je vois… donc vous aviez vraiment fait cela pour blesser Harry… »**

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, essayant de rendre sa voix plus ferme, sans grand succès :

**« De toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importance, je ne suis plus avec Harry. A vrai dire je ne suis pas sure d'avoir jamais vraiment été sa petite-amie. »**

**« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand vous vous jetiez sur lui dans la Grande Salle… Une vue pareille au petit-déjeuner a suffit à couper l'appétit à la moitié de l'école croyez-moi… »**

**« Serait-ce de la jalousie ? »** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Préférant garder cette vue de la situation, elle rajouta rapidement : **« Je le faisais seulement pour vous agacer… »**

A ces mots elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle décida qu'il était grand temps d'y aller avant qu'elle ne dise une autre bêtise. Se penchant légèrement vers Severus, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se relever brusquement.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers la porte, elle sentit la main de son professeur de potions attraper la sienne, l'empêchant de s'enfuir ( pourtant son plan était parfait non ? ). Il gardait la tête résolument baissée, dans un silence complet. Après quelques secondes, elle essaya à nouveau de partir mais il agrippa plus fermement sa main, l'obligeant à se baisser pour se remettre à son niveau, et sans rien ajouter, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Résistant à l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser elle le laissa la chambouler intérieurement, réchauffant chacun de ses membres jusqu'à la laisser tremblante de désir. Alors que leur étreinte prit fin, elle crut voir un instant une ombre rose sur les joues si pâles de son professeur, mais celle-ci s'effaça si vite qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvée. Dans un sourire, elle se releva, gardant la main de Severus fermement enlacée dans la sienne, puis elle les fit sortir de la salle.

Une fois devant la porte de ses appartements, elle resta immobile quelques instants, triste à l'idée de devoir lâcher la main de son professeur de potions. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à regretter que la soirée s'achève, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa alors un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres fines de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis dans un soupir de contentement, elle ouvrit finalement la porte, et laissa à regret Severus rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

Le cours de potions du lendemain la rendait à la fois terriblement excitée et affreusement inquiète. A en juger par leurs dernières entrevues dans cette classe, elle se préparait au pire. Elle aimait Severus mais craignait toujours les attaques du professeur Rogue, même si elle savait désormais que le souvenir de la nuit dernière ne pourrait pas être effacé par la froideur qu'il afficherait.

Résolue à se montrer aussi concentrée dans son travail qu'il le serait, elle entra dans la salle et alla s'installer au dernier rang, estimant qu'un face à face direct risquait de lui compliquer la tâche. Et Merlin qu'elle avait eu raison. A peine était il entré dans la salle qu'elle sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire béat.

Faisant de son mieux pour le cacher, elle fut presque soulagée de pouvoir commencer à travailler. Son professeur se comportait comme à son habitude même s'il semblait moins enclin que d'habitude à s'en prendre à Harry. Un instant elle crut que son discours de la veille en était la raison et elle se laissa aller à penser que le bonheur pouvait enfin arriver.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas tout d'abord que Snape avait commencé à déambuler dans les rangs pour lancer ses habituelles remarques acerbes. Concentrant toutes ses pensées sur sa potion, elle ne put pas réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il arriva à sa table. Severus passa dans son dos et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**« Pas assez concentrée peut-être ? »**

Même sans le voir, elle pouvait sentir le visage de son professeur s'étirer en un sourire, et elle dut garder tout son calme pour afficher un air assez honteux pour être crédible. S'écartant brusquement d'elle, Severus fit disparaître sa potion d'un simple coup de baguette avant de dire assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

**« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor Granger. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours puisqu'apparemment vous avez oublié les bases de la préparation des potions. »**

Elle entendit quelques Serpentards ricaner et vit Harry et Ron jeter un regard furieux à leur professeur de potions. Mais elle semblait perdue sur un autre monde, la seule chose qu'elle comprit de toute la scène c'était qu'elle voulait bien faire perdre 10 points à sa maison à chaque fois que Severus devait l'approcher comme cela.

Feignant un air outragé pour sauver les apparences, elle attendit la fin du cours avec une impatience inhabituelle. Lorsqu'enfin tous les élèves furent sortis de la classe, elle rangea ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau d'un pas souple avant de déclarer :

**« Alors comme ça vous vouliez me voir à la fin du cours ? »**

Elle essayait de garder son sérieux mais un sourire éclairait quand même son visage. Merlin comment pourrait-elle cacher tout cela aux yeux des autres ? Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son bonheur allait exploser à tout moment.

Et la réaction de Severus ne fit rien pour arranger les choses, il esquissa ce qui ressemblait trop à un sourire pour oser être appelé autrement et fit le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver face à elle. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre : 

**« Oui, j'avais envie de te voir. »**

Etait-ce le tutoiement spontané ? La présence de son corps contre le sien ? La manière dont il caressait doucement le bas de son dos ? Peu importait, Hermione passa ses mains derrière la nuque du professeur Rogue et revint avidement chercher ses lèvres, donnant à son baiser toute la passion qu'il savait si bien provoquer en elle. Caressant son torse, elle commença à défaire les boutons qui fermaient sa robe tandis que sa langue jouait toujours avec la sienne, les faisant tous deux gémir de plaisir.

Elle sentit son amant frissonner alors que ses doigts effleuraient enfin la peau tant convoitée. Passant ses lèvres sur chaque cicatrice que la guerre avait pu lui laisser, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les soigner d'un simple baiser. Severus se laissait faire, répondait même à ses baisers mais semblait se retenir encore. La jeune sang et or encadra son visage de ses deux mains avant de poser doucement son front contre le sien.

**« S'il-te-plaît… »**

Elle avait parlé d'un ton rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas mais qui arracha un gémissement à Severus. Elle s'accrochait à lui, le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'arrêter.

**« Maintenant ? »**

**« Oui… maintenant. »**

Elle scella sa décision dans un baiser tandis que Rogue lançait un sort informulé pour fermer la porte du cachot.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry et Ron avaient finalement arrêté leur manège, au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui sentait enfin les pièces du puzzle de sa vie s'assembler dans une osmose quasi parfaite.

Quasiment car Harry n'avait pas perdu l'ambition de séduire Hermione et qu'il ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde. Même si la jeune femme était de plus en plus agacée par son comportement, elle n'osait pas lui dire de but en blanc que son cœur – et que son corps – était pris. Elle aurait voulu être honnête mais quelque chose lui disait que ses amis ne réagiraient pas bien à la nouvelle… Ils se faisaient déjà un tel plaisir de rejeter toutes les fautes du monde sur les épaules de la terreur des cachots qu'elle sentait sa colère prête à exploser.

Aucun des deux n'avaient rien vu quant au changement d'attitude de leur amie, et pour une fois, elle était on ne peut plus satisfaite de leur manque total de sensibilité. Ginny, néanmoins, paraissait plus intriguée par la nouvelle forme de sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas aveugle et sentait bien Hermione s'épanouir de jour en jour. Ne restait qu'à en découvrir la cause.

**« Hermione. Je sais que Ron et Harry ont à eux d'eux le sens d'observation d'une meute de Ronflaks Cornus, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »**

Elle l'avait intercepté dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les mains sur les hanches et un air implacable collé sur le visage dans une parfaite imitation de Molly.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vois quelqu'un ? »**

**« Oh non… non bien sur… Je suis juste… contente d'être à Poudlard. »**

Un simple regard suffit à faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était une piètre menteuse. Elle respectait Ginny, mais lui dire la vérité était une option qu'elle n'avait pas. Amie ou non, la rousse restait une Gryffondor, une Weasley, et une femme avec énormément de tempérament. Dans un soupir, Hermione attira son amie sur le canapé et respira un grand coup avant de commencer :

**« Bon d'accord. Je crois que… Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »**

Devant l'expression de choc qu'affichait son amie, elle s'empressa de continuer, espérant ne pas avoir trop attisé sa curiosité :

**« Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus, désolée. Mais de ton côté… tu sais, je suis au courant… pour Harry. Je sais que tu l'aimes. »**

Soulagée d'avoir trouvé un moyen de changer de sujet, Hermione regarda son amie tenter de nier sans conviction. Sans pouvoir retenir un petit éclat de rire, elle lui prit doucement la main avant de dire : 

**« Je t'assure que ça m'est égal Ginny. Au contraire, je trouve que vous iriez très bien ensemble… »**

Elle acheva de la convaincre avec un grand sourire, puis elle prit congé en expliquant qu'elle devait retrouver Rogue – elle fit une belle grimace d'horreur à l'évocation de ce nom – pour l'aider, en tant qu'assistante. Elle fit semblant de traîner les pieds dans le couloir jusqu'à être sure que plus personne ne la verrait, mais une fois dans les cachots elle pressa le pas, sans pouvoir cacher le grand sourire que ses lèvres formaient contre son gré.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte des appartements de Snape et attendit qu'il lui ouvre. A peine avait-elle vu son visage dans l'encadrement qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, avide d'y goûter à nouveau après une journée de mensonge. Severus y répondit avec plaisir, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme avant de la faire rentrer chez lui.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

_Héhé, je vous laisse en suspens ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé =)_

_Il reste 3 chapitres à poster et cette fois j'en posterai à nouveau un par jour pour faire durer le suspens :p_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis =)_


	16. HeartBroken

_Voilà voilà on avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue et ça commence à devenir tendu ^^ vraiment je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me motive à poster régulièrement et ça me fait vraiment plaisir =)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

Un cri perçant retentit au loin tandis que le professeur Dumbledore reposait l'épée de Gryffondor, les yeux fixés sur la coupe de Poufsouffle désormais brisée sur son bureau. Epuisé, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et s'accorda le luxe d'un dernier sourire. Il le savait, la fin était proche, il ne restait plus qu'un horcruxe détaché de l'âme de son maître : Nagini.

Il avait fait sa part du travail, le reste de l'Histoire dépendait d'un certain Harry Potter. Tout se jouerait pendant la bataille finale. Il soupira de lassitude avant se pincer l'arête du nez. La guerre approchait.

La rumeur s'était répandue dans toute l'école comme une trainée de poudre, si bien que tous les tableaux du Collège étaient désormais au courant du ragot : Mlle Granger et le professeur Rogue. Impensable, pensait-on dans les salles communes, écœurant, soufflait-on dans la Grande Salle.

Cependant l'entrée de la jeune Gryffondor en question coupa court aux murmures qui agitaient le petit déjeuner. Elle sursauta lorsque le silence s'installa à son arrivée, oppressant, accusateur… insultant. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la table de ses amis et comprit tout en un instant. L'air presque malade d'Harry, les joues rouges de colère de Ron, le silence obstiné dans lequel Ginny s'était murée. Les regards dégoutés que lui lançaient toutes les tables, y compris celle des professeurs.

Retenant une larme qui menaçait dangereusement de couler, Hermione fit volte face et sortit de la salle tandis que les murmures indignés lui parvenaient depuis le couloir. Après seulement quelques mètres, elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et sans réfléchir elle se précipita dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota à nouveau pour laisser entrer Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione se tenait toujours debout face à la porte, elle savait qu'ils viendraient tôt ou tard. Les poings serrés, elle attendit le premier coup.

Son ex petit-ami alla s'installer dans le canapé, lui tournant résolument le dos, le teint livide. Ginny restait debout, à côté de son frère, incapable de dire un mot tandis que Ron laissait échapper la colère qui apparemment l'avait agité depuis son réveil :

**« Hermione mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Rogue ! Rogue ! J'y crois pas, je pensais te connaître mais ça… ça c'est simplement répugnant ! Rien que l'imaginer te tenir la main j'ai envie de vomir ! »**

Hermione se sentit prise d'un frisson, ne sachant pas si c'était de colère ou de tristesse, elle se contenta de serrer plus fort encore ses poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau, essayant de concentrer sa douleur partout sauf sur les mots que son _ami_ lui crachait à la figure.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny restait immobile, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste… choquée. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle menait une bataille intérieure pour savoir comment réagir. Mais la jeune brune s'en fichait, elle aurait aimé que ses amis approuvent son bonheur, où qu'elle le trouve. Apparemment, elle avait eu tort.

Elle sentait l'amertume et la colère monter en elle, si bien qu'elle aurait voulu étrangler Ron sur place, mais elle était décidée à lui montrer plus de respect que lui n'en faisait preuve.

**« Comment tu as pu nous faire ça Hermione ! C'est un Mangemort putain, un traître en plus de ça, un sadique ! En plus de ça il est laid ! »**

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione et lui attrapa le bras avant de lui hurler à la figure :

**« Je sais que tes résultats sont importants pour toi, mais de là à te prostituer pour être sure de réu… »**

Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, Hermione avait levé son bras et donné un coup de poing sur le visage du rouquin. Dans un délicieux son qui indiquait qu'elle avait cassé l'os, Ron s'effondra au sol, essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

Elle l'entendit gémir sous le coup de la douleur, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue désormais rouge de colère tandis qu'elle sortait en trombe de la salle commune, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons :

**« Tu ne comprendras jamais rien Ronald ! »**

Elle ne vit pas la tentative de Ginny pour lui attraper le bras, pas plus qu'elle n'aperçut les élèves qui la bousculaient dans le couloir en l'insultant. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle parcourut les couloirs du château jusqu'à arriver au seul endroit qui pourrait lui apporter du réconfort : les appartements de Severus.

Elle cogna lourdement à la porte, s'appuyant dessus de tout son poids. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit finalement, elle tomba donc directement dans les bras de son professeur de Potions. Trop heureuse de pouvoir nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout d'abord que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rogue restait étonnement stoïque, il n'avait pas passé ses bras autour de son corps frêle, il ne caressait pas ses cheveux. Il restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Et lorsqu'Hermione s'en rendit finalement compte, une crainte sourde s'empara d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner aussi, il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser seule. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces au tissu de sa robe elle sanglota :

**« Dis moi que tu n'as pas été renvoyé… »**

A ces mots, Severus sembla soudain reprendre conscience. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme et l'obligea à lâcher prise. S'écartant d'elle, il commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau, regardant parfois ses étagères, parfois le tapis. Jamais dans sa direction.

Après une minute de silence oppressant il se décida à parler : 

**« Non. Je n'ai pas vu Albus depuis plusieurs jours. Mais cette… **_**rumeur**_** a déjà dépassé les enceintes du château. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a entendu parler par Lucius au ministère, ma protection est tombée. »**

Hermione resta sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas pensé à toutes ces conséquences, à son rôle d'espion. Elle n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Sa couverture était compromise, par sa faute.

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, sans bien savoir quoi faire, elle aurait juste voulu lui prendre la main, effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts… n'importe quoi. Mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main qui lui coupa le souffle.

**« Ma **_**trahison**_** me place en haut de la liste des cibles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne peux pas te faire courir ce risque. »** reprit-il d'un ton froid.

**« Cette rumeur va accélérer la guerre, les Mangemorts ne tarderont pas à attaquer Poudlard pour se débarrasser de Potter et de moi. Hermione, je… je ne survivrai pas à cette guerre. »**

Hermione put sentir son cœur se briser à ces dernières paroles. C'était tout à la fois comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper dans l'estomac et s'amusait à arracher son cœur à main nue. Et ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Elle sentit ses lèvres remuer mais n'était pas sure de s'être entendue elle-même :

**« Ne dis pas ça… Et si tu survivais ? »**

**« Ça ne changerait rien. Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne peux plus rien pour toi… »**

Hermione sentit la colère la submerger tout à coup. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Maintenant ? Elle eut l'impression de courir dans le vide tandis que la Terre s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Elle aurait aimé s'approcher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser une dernière fois au moins, goûter à ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Mais il lui semblait qu'un mur invisible s'était dressé au milieu du bureau, les séparant à tout jamais. Severus lui tournait le dos. Elle ne plongerait plus jamais son regard dans le sien, elle ne se noierait plus jamais dans l'onyx de ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire combien elle l'aimait…

Sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux, elle sortit en silence, refusant de pleurer devant lui. Elle courut à nouveau dans les couloirs, ouvrant rageusement les grandes portes qui menaient au parc. Sans reprendre son souffle elle s'élança sur la pelouse et finit par s'écrouler à l'ombre de cet arbre qui avait si souvent recueilli ses chagrins.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue de Severus, silencieuse, amère. Mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une main attrapa doucement le bras d'Hermione, la forçant à s'asseoir correctement. Ginny comprit tout de suite qu'Hermione avait pleuré, mais elle décida de ne pas en rajouter.

Elle s'assit elle-même dos à l'arbre et appuya son épaule contre celle de la jeune sang et or. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune Weasley prit enfin la parole, d'un ton étonnement calme :

**« Alors c'est lui que tu aimes ? »**

Hermione acquiesça en silence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ginny décida donc de poursuivre :

**« J'ai été… choquée, autant le dire. Mais contrairement à Ron, je comprends tout à fait. Je te fais confiance tu sais et je ne te juge pas. »**

Hermione sentit une nouvelle crise de larme s'emparer d'elle, alors elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, étouffant ses cris et ses sanglots dans l'uniforme de la jeune rouquine.

Elle pleura ainsi un long moment, s'agrippant à la chemise de Ginny, hurlant la douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles : 

**« Il m'a jetée… Je… je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser une dernière fois… Il… Il va se faire… se faire tuer… et je l'aime tellement… »**

Elle sanglota ainsi encore quelques minutes, puis lorsque la fatigue la gagna complètement, Ginny la força à se relever. La soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements, et décida de la laisser se reposer un peu cet après midi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Des bruits terrifiant résonnaient dans le château, les élèves criaient, couraient dans tous les sens tandis que les professeurs essayaient de maintenir le calme. La jeune Gryffondor s'habilla en vitesse et sortit, la baguette tendue. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle et un seul coup d'œil en direction du parc suffit à lui faire comprendre. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la forêt interdite.

_Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais il est indispensable pour la fin de la fic ^^ ne me tuez pas encore, il reste deux chapitres !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même =) et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !_


	17. Love is not a victory march

_Bonjour à tous =)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment ça me fait plaisir =) sinon je suis d'accord, Harry est un idiot ! Snape largue Mione pour qu'elle l'oublie après la guerre ^^ il sait qu'il va mourir alors il estime que c'est mieux comme cela :p_

_Sinon j'ai traduit le OS de GreekGirl sur le SSHG, je l'ai trouvé très très drôle alors si vous voulez le lire n'hésitez pas, le lien est sur mon profil =)_

_Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson Hallelujah ( que j'écoute pas mal pour écrire ^^ )  
_

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione resta paralysée un instant sur cette vue sordide. La tête de mort flottait dans un ciel parfaitement noir, sans un nuage. L'avertissement était clair, la bataille allait bientôt faire rage. Détournant finalement son regard de la forêt interdite, Hermione se rua vers la Grande Salle dans laquelle les élèves prêts à combattre s'étaient rassemblés.

Les professeurs en obligeaient certains à retourner à leur dortoir et à rentrer chez eux par le réseau des cheminées, d'autres étaient déjà en position pour le combat, une lueur déterminée brillant au fond de leurs yeux. Elle aperçut au fond de la salle le professeur Dumbledore seul avec Harry et Ron, et elle voulut un instant les rejoindre. Mais le Trio d'Or était mort quelques heures plus tôt, elle le savait. Les paroles de Ron, l'indifférence d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui envoyait royalement balader un Gryffondor de 2ème année.

En un seul regard, Minerva lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps, la peur n'avait plus de raison d'être. Cette guerre ne laisserait de place qu'aux courageux.

Hermione chercha Severus des yeux, espérant le rassurer une dernière fois, le réconforter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'il meurt ou non, elle voulait lui dire, tout lui dire. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de sortir tous les deux vivants de cette bataille, que même s'ils survivaient, ils ne seraient jamais libres, qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non retour. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

Au fond d'elle brillait encore cet espoir insensé de passer le reste de ses jours avec lui, de leurs futurs dimanche affalés dans le canapé à lire, à s'embrasser, d'envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Elle s'accrochait à ce rêve avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait car elle savait que sans ce rayon de soleil, elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter. Elle oublia les paroles de Severus tout à l'heure, la distance qu'il avait voulu mettre entre eux. Peut-être que son espoir la ferait mourir de chagrin, mais sans cela, elle était déjà morte.

« Hermione ! Tu es prête ? L'ordre ne va pas tarder. »

Elle accueillit avec plaisir l'étreinte de Ginny, lui assurant d'un signe de tête qu'elle était aussi déterminée que possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, des silhouettes familières apparurent dans la Grande Salle. Fol'œil, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Sirius. Derrière eux se trouvait le reste de l'Ordre, les mines graves mais résignées. Les Weasley se jetèrent dans les bras de leur fille et enlacèrent Hermione à son tour.

Ils partirent ensuite retrouver Ron et Harry, mais Hermione ne supporta pas de regarder ce spectacle. Elle concentra son attention sur Tonks qui courait littéralement vers Rémus, se jetant dans ses bras dans une dernière étreinte, lui volant l'ultime baiser que Severus lui avait refusé. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'ils mourraient peut-être, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de s'aimer au grand jour. Tant était en jeu ce soir qu'elle se sentit un instant dépassée par l'évènement.

Elle avait besoin de Severus, elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme avant, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui donne le courage de se battre pour ses idéaux. Mais il n'était pas là pour réchauffer la salle de sa présence. Alors, la jeune sang et or se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de Ginny dans la sienne, et d'un accord silencieux, elles rejoignirent les rangs qui se formaient, prêts à entrer dans la bataille.

En première ligne se trouvait Dumbledore, Harry et Ron. Juste derrière eux se tenaient Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin et Shacklebolt. Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'étaient mélangés aux troupes d'élèves, mais Hermione remarqua avec un sourire que Tonks ne lâchait pas la main de Rémus.

La plupart des élèves qui se tenaient à ses côtés ne lui disaient rien, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié, elle repéra à peine Neville, Luna et quelques ex de l'armée de Dumbledore. Mais les autres semblaient complètement perdus, comme des soldats qui auraient signé un contrat sans en comprendre les enjeux.

Elle essaya de les rassurer d'un petit sourire mais savait que rien ne pouvait les préparer à l'horreur qui allait suivre. Stoppant les troupes à quelques mètres du château, Dumbledore ferma les portes qui claquèrent dans un bruit sourd, puis il se tourna vers son armée et déclara :

« L'heure est arrivée. Vous êtes tous ici car Voldemort ne nous a pas laissé le choix, vous êtes ici pour vous battre pour les valeurs qui vous tiennent à cœur. N'oubliez pas que vous vous battez pour le bien, pour que le monde vive libre, pour que vos amis, vos frères et sœurs, vos parents puissent être heureux. Ce courage est notre plus grande arme, car nous nous battrons dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, car aucune de vous ne cherche la gloire ou le pouvoir. Battons-nous pour ceux que nous aimons. »

Dans un dernier clin d'œil, Albus se tourna de nouveau vers l'armée qui leur faisait face. Hermione sentit le moral des autres élèves comme regonflé par ce discours. Si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi tragique, elle aurait presque cru se retrouver à son discours de fin d'année. Elle repensa à ce que le directeur venait de dire et ferma les yeux.

Elle s'imagina une fois encore blottie contre le torse de Severus tandis qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur le front. Elle sourit à cette image et se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle devienne réalité. Serrant plus fermement encore sa baguette, elle avança en rythme au cœur de la bataille.

Harry avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité pendant le discours de Dumbledore. Ses instructions avaient été claires : se faufiler jusqu'à Voldemort, et le tuer. Mais avant cela, il devait attendre que quelqu'un tranche Nagini en deux avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il avait juré au directeur de suivre ses consignes à la lettre.

En attendant, il devait rester caché, se tenir assez loin pour être sur de ne pas recevoir de sort perdu. Il sortit néanmoins sa baguette et se prépara à attaquer. S'il pouvait tuer un ou deux mangemorts en passant, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Severus se fondait dans les rangs de ses élèves, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Tant mieux. Il aperçut vite la silhouette d'Hermione à seulement quelques mètres. Elle regardait de droite à gauche, peut-être le cherchait-elle…

Rogue se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu une idée pareille, à un tel moment. Qu'elle le cherche ou non ne changeait rien. Elle ne le trouverait pas, et elle ne le reverrait jamais. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus jamais la serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus jamais l'embrasser, de ne plus jamais lui faire l'amour. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait fendre la foule pour l'entraîner loin de la bataille, juste pour goûter quelques secondes de plus au bonheur de la posséder. Mais il se retint. Encore une fois.

C'était terminé, et il le savait. Il l'avait volontairement éloigné, brisé ses espoirs dès le départ car il était conscient que le bonheur n'existait pas pour eux. En tout cas pas pour lui. Le premier sortilège ennemi le tira de ses pensées.

Le Doloris de Voldemort avait été stoppé avec une facilité déconcertante par un simple geste de la main de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou avait sans doute trop abusé des bonbons pour sa santé mentale, mais Severus devait bien le reconnaître : il restait le plus grand sorcier encore en vie.

D'ailleurs toute trace de malice avait disparu au fond de ses yeux, son regard était froid, concentré, résigné. Quoi qu'il en soit, le premier sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé les hostilités et les attaques fusaient de tous les côtés, les Mangemorts approchant de plus en plus de leurs proies. Severus s'écarta légèrement de la foule et Stupéfixia Amycus Carrow sans aucun problème.

A force de combattre aux côtés des serviteurs du Dark Lord, il connaissait leurs faiblesses par cœur. Il s'élança alors dans la mêlée, mettant hors d'état de nuire tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Voldemort s'était approché lentement de Dumbledore, il était le seul à pouvoir remettre en cause sa supériorité, mais il était bien décidé à prouver au monde que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Potter n'était pas là. Sans doute était-il caché quelque part dans la horde d'élèves présents. Mais peu importait, il gardait Nagini bien à côté de lui, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il dégaina sa baguette et lança les hostilités :

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Albus esquiva son sort avec une souplesse surprenante pour un homme aussi vieux, mais le sortilège de Mort toucha un élève dans son dos. La colère brillait dans le regard du vieil homme, mais tous ses coups étaient calculés, froids et précis. Il aperçut à côté de lui un sort partir du vide et pétrifié McNair et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Harry. Tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules désormais.

Dumbledore combattait presque sans baguette désormais, un savoir qu'il avait maîtrisé bien des années auparavant et qui se révélait terriblement efficace. De sa main droite il bloquait les sortilèges ennemis et en lançait d'autres en réponses tandis que sa main gauche tenait fermement l'épée de Gryffondor. Il sentit une présence se glisser lentement dans son dos mais ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry irait se placer à un endroit si dangereux, c'était du suicide !

Le vieux directeur entendit alors résonner au creux de son oreille une phrase très courte qu'il ne comprit pas :

_« Approche Nagini… »_

La voix d'Harry était pareille à un sifflement, sec, à vous faire froid dans le dos. Mais ce son réchauffa au contraire le cœur de vieil homme : Harry attirait Nagini en parlant fourchelang.

Albus s'efforça de concentrer ses attaques sur Voldemort pour l'empêcher de voir que son Serpent s'éloignait de lui doucement. Lorsque le reptile ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de Dumbledore, celui-ci bloqua une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort et d'un geste ferme, l'épée trancha l'air pour achever Nagini.

« HARRY ! » hurla-t-il.

Voldemort regardait le cadavre de son serpent par terre et n'aperçut pas qu'un nouvel ennemi venait d'apparaître du néant. Quand il se rendit enfin compte que Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours, se trouvait face à lui, il était trop tard.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sort toucha le Seigneur des Ténèbres de plein fouet. Son corps s'affaissa sur lui-même dans un tas informe de vêtements. Dumbledore s'approcha de la dépouille et d'un simple coup d'épée trancha la baguette qui avait fait régner la terreur pendant si longtemps.

Bellatrix aperçut alors la scène et laissa échapper un cri qui glaça les entrailles de tous les combattants. Les regards de tous les mangemorts convergèrent vers le cadavre de leur maître et après un instant d'effarement total, la plupart prirent la fuite, poursuivis par les membres de l'Ordre et une bonne partie des Aurors.

De son côté Hermione venait de terrasser Alecto Carrow et contemplait son corps inanimé avec un plaisir non dissimulé lorsque le cri de Lestrange retentit. Elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son corps lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, l'espoir pouvait renaître. A cette simple pensée, elle se releva et chercha Severus des yeux.

Elle courait au milieu des cadavres, craignant d'y trouver un corps mince, livide dont le visage serait caché par de longs cheveux noirs. Elle reconnut parmi les victimes quelques élèves qu'elle avait aperçut un peu plus tôt, elle aperçut le corps de Fol'œil et sentit son corps se serrer. Mais plus elle avançait et plus l'espoir la prenait, tout n'était peut-être pas fini pour elle, pour eux.

Et soudain, elle le vit. Encore debout, apparemment intact. Elle se rua dans sa direction, tellement aveuglé par la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras qu'elle n'aperçut pas Bellatrix relever la tête dans leur direction. Sa baguette pointée sur le traître, elle hurla de désespoir :

« Sectumsempra ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut elle-même un sortilège de mort délivré par Nymphadora Tonks. Heureuse de retrouver son maître, elle ne sut jamais que son dernier sortilège avait atteint sa cible.

Hermione crut rêver lorsque la voix de Lestrange fendit la nuit, mais elle hurla en apercevant la lumière du sort frapper Severus de plein fouet. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier que quelqu'un pouvait l'atteindre, elle se jeta aux côtés de son amant et vit avec horreur l'étendu des dégâts.

Il perdait son sang à une vitesse alarmante et son visage était plus livide encore que d'habitude. A cette vue, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler désespérément le long de ses joues. Sans chercher à les arrêter, elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. N'importe qui.

Elle observa le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait et sentit son cœur se briser, il était tellement pâle, les yeux vides, les traits crispés par la douleur. Alors qu'elle croyait que tout espoir était perdu, elle entendit des pas dans son dos et se retourna, serrant la main de Severus dans la sienne sans oser la lâcher. Harry se tenait debout face à elle, le visage si inexpressif que Rogue en aurait été jaloux.

« Harry ! S'il-te-plaît aide le, il a été touché par un Sectumsempra de Bellatrix ! Je sais que tu connais le contresort, il était inscrit dans le livre de potions et Severus l'a pratiqué l'année dernière quand tu avais touché Malefoy ! »

Devant le visage impassible de son ami, Hermione ne sut pas comment réagir. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur le corps de Severus qui se vidait de son sang, mais aucune pitié ne traversait son regard. Utilisant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, Hermione hurla entre deux sanglots :

« Harry ! Harry… je t'en supplie fais quelque chose… »

« Tu l'as laissé t'embrasser. Tu… tu l'as laissé te faire l'amour… »

Harry avait tourné la tête à ces paroles, comme si l'idée de voir Hermione et Rogue ensemble lui retournait l'estomac. De son côté, Hermione était abasourdie qu'il choisisse un moment pareil pour l'accuser. Elle sentit un sanglot la prendre tandis qu'Harry tournait les talons, sans un regard pour la femme qu'il prétendait aimer.

A quelques mètres seulement, Ginny avait observé la scène. Elle n'avait rien manqué, et elle sentit son cœur se briser à son tour. Harry. L'homme qu'elle croyait aimer n'était qu'un fantôme, une image, un rêve.

Mais elle aurait le temps de le pleurer plus tard cet amour perdu, en cet instant, il restait un amour encore en vie, et elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle se rua vers Hermione et la força à se relever. La secouant par les épaules, elle lui ordonna d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique :

« Fais le léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je cours prévenir Mme Pomfresh ! »

Hermione crut avoir acquiescé mais elle n'était sure de rien. Ginny avait raison, elle devait emmener Severus à l'infirmerie, c'était la seule chance qu'il leur restait. Elle utilisa donc ses dernières ressources pour enrouler sa cape autour des plaies de son professeur et le faire léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant les portes au deuxième étage, elle déposa doucement son corps sur un lit et s'écroula à genoux, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle sentit alors la main qu'elle tenait toujours devenir froide et relâcher son emprise. Dans un ultime élan de douleur, elle hurla si fort que les derniers combattants l'entendirent depuis le parc. Puis, les ténèbres l'emportèrent à son tour et elle s'effondra au sol.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas pitié ! Il reste encore un chapitre pour conclure, après vous pourrez me tuer ^^_

_Je sais que la mort de Voldy est rapide mais ce n'était pas cet aspect de la bataille qui m'intéressait. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et que vous êtes d'autant plus impatient d'avoir la suite ^^_

_Pour vous aider à patienter, je vous encourage encore à lire le OS que j'ai traduit ^^ il est vraiment amusant =)_

_En tout cas, à demain pour la fin de ma fic )_


	18. And so it ends

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fic =) Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !_

_Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça me fait plaisir de lire vos messages, vraiment =) c'est vous qui m'avez donné envie d'écrire une deuxième fic et mon OS, alors merci !_

_Je suis triste de terminer cette fic mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas )_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

La pluie tombait drue sur le parc de Poudlard. Hermione s'habilla machinalement, d'une longue robe noire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller, elle allait pleurer, elle le savait. Elle ne faisait que cela depuis l'annonce finale…

Sentant une nouvelle larme dévaler sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement avant de se lancer à son tour sur la pelouse. Le ciel était clair, le temps chaud. La guerre était terminée. Quelle ironie de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant le professeur Dumbledore. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, personne ne l'avait jamais compris comme elle. Et maintenant que c'était trop tard, ils étaient tous venus.

Contenant sa rage elle eut l'impression de voir tous les élèves de l'école cracher tour à tour sur la tombe de son amant, l'insultant, salissant sa mémoire. Mais elle resta silencieuse en s'asseyant au premier rang. Elle sentait le regard de tous ses camarades se poser sur elle, dans son dos des murmures résonnaient.

Les ragots sur le couple improbable qu'elle avait formé avec Severus n'avaient pas été atténués par la tragédie. Au contraire. Il lui semblait que sa douleur ne leur suffisait plus, qu'ils se sentaient obligés de la tuer une seconde fois.

Harry la fixait de loin, et elle comprit bien que derrière son visage impassible, il jubilait. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait après tout. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se tourna un instant vers le cercueil qui lui faisait face et sentit son cœur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine.

_Severus Rogue, mort en héro._

oOo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage trempé de larmes. Elle avait hurlé dans son sommeil et sa voix résonnait encore dans l'infirmerie. Elle vit Mme Pomfresh se précipiter vers elle mais d'un geste du bras elle l'empêcha d'approcher. Tous ses membres tremblaient mais sa voix était ferme, elle devait savoir.

**« Comment va le professeur Rogue ? »**

**« Hé bien… »**

Elle se tordait les doigts, essayant d'échapper à la question. Un instant, Hermione crut ne pas avoir rêvé, son cauchemar était vrai, mais lorsque l'infirmière reprit la parole, la jeune femme respira brutalement, comme si c'était la première fois depuis des mois.

**« Il a été gravement blessé… les plaies ne répondent pas à ma magie, j'ai du employer une méthode moldue pour arrêter le saignement. Il est en vie… mais il est dans le coma… »**

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Qu'aurait-elle dit de toute manière ? Elle sentait bien que Mme Pomfresh se sentait mal à l'aise de parler à la-jeune-femme-qui-se-tapait-Severus-Rogue, aussi elle reprit bien vite son air autoritaire habituel pour obliger Hermione à se recoucher calmement.

La jeune sang et or se laissa faire, docile. Mais dès que l'infirmière fut de nouveau dans son bureau, elle se jeta hors de son lit, ignorant les courbatures qui déchiraient ses membres, et commença à chercher le lit de Severus. Elle remarqua vite que l'infirmerie était pleine, beaucoup d'élèves avaient été blessés, mais la plupart avaient de la visite. Ils allaient s'en sortir, eux. Elle, elle était seule.

Personne n'avait laissé de paquet de chocogrenouille sur sa table de nuit, personne ne lui avait écrit de cartes, personne n'était venu voir si elle allait mieux. Dans l'ambiance oppressante de l'infirmerie, Hermione comprit qu'elle était seule désormais. Seule avec son inquiétude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva le lit de Severus et retint un sanglot en apercevant son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa poitrine recouverte de cicatrices de plusieurs mètres. Son torse était encore couvert de sang et jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi pâle.

Elle attira lentement une chaise à côté de son lit et s'assit à l'intérieur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, sa main agrippant fermement celle de Severus. Peut-être qu'ainsi il ne pourrait pas partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et chassa tous les élèves, prétextant que ses derniers patients avaient encore besoin de repos.

Après quelques protestations, les adolescents sortirent de la salle, laissant Hermione seule avec son amant. Pomfresh l'observa un instant, hésitant à lui dire de retourner se coucher, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'elle ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille.

Les yeux habituellement si brillants de son élève étaient vides, comme morts. Hermione donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Alors que la porte du bureau se refermait silencieusement, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle était seule. Si Severus devait mourir, elle ne pourrait jamais y survivre…

Quand sa crise cessa, elle se releva doucement, et, sans lâcher la main de son professeur de potions, elle s'allongea à côté de lui, se tournant de façon à pouvoir le regarder en permanence. Elle voulait voir son visage s'éveiller doucement, comme d'un long cauchemar.

Elle porta la main de son amant à ses lèvres et la serra contre elle, admirant plus que jamais chacun des traits de son visage. Elle n'avait jamais autant remarqué à quel point il était beau, à quel point il était fragile aussi. Et maintenant qu'elle pensait pouvoir le perdre à tout instant, elle regretta chaque instant de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas passé à le rendre heureux.

Une ultime larme coula le long de son visage et atterrit sur la main sans vie de son professeur de potions, puis, Hermione plongea lentement dans le sommeil.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement. Sans se retourner, elle sut que cette visite serait déplaisante.

Il ne restait plus que Severus à l'infirmerie, tous les élèves étaient dehors à célébrer la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle entendait leurs rires par la fenêtre tandis que personne n'était là pour témoigner de ses larmes à elle.

Instinctivement, elle serra plus encore l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de son professeur de potions lorsque la voix du directeur résonna dans la salle :

**« Mlle Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici indéfiniment… Vous ne devez pas laisser sa disparition vous tuer vous aussi… »**

**« Il… n'est… pas… mort. »** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Albus s'approcha du lit de Severus et s'assit à ses pieds. Il laissa le silence s'installer quelques minutes, plongé dans ses pensées. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal jugé la situation.

**« Vous savez que je ne peux pas tolérer votre relation tant que vous êtes élève dans cette école. »**

Reprit-il finalement. Sa phrase était sans appel mais son ton était doux, compatissant.

**« Dans deux jours les ASPICs commenceront, je sais que vous voulez rester ici, mais n'oubliez pas. A la minute même où vous recevrez votre diplôme… votre scolarité prendra fin. En attendant, je ne vois rien. »**

Dans un dernier clin d'œil énigmatique, le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie tandis qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Les ASPICs. Comme si elle avait la tête à ça en ce moment. Pourtant, si Severus… si Severus devait mourir, elle ne supporterait pas de passer une nouvelle année ici.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Laissant échapper un profond soupir, elle s'approcha de son amant et déposa son front contre sa tempe, décidant d'oublier ces histoires de diplômes pour le moment.

oOo

Le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore, de nouveaux bruits de pas vinrent déranger le silence quasi religieux de l'infirmerie. Hermione ne prit toujours pas la peine se retourner pour voir le visage du nouvel entrant, et elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement lorsque la voix claire de Ginny murmura à ses côtés :

**« Je suis désolée Hermione… »**

Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Alors elle décida de continuer :

**« Tu veux que je reste un peu ici avec lui ? Il faut que tu manges… tu n'as rien avalé depuis des jours… »**

D'un simple mouvement de la tête Hermione lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser Severus. Elle devait être là quand il se réveillerait.

Les jours passaient, prolongeant sa détresse, réduisant son espoir de pouvoir se plonger à nouveau dans le regard de son amant. Mais la foi de la jeune femme restait intacte. Il se réveillerait. Severus n'était pas un lâche, il ne l'abandonnerait pas seule ici, pas à nouveau. Il se réveillerait.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune rouquine décida d'abandonner, elle caressa délicatement le bras d'Hermione avant de rajouter :

**« D'accord… Je t'apporterai un petit truc à grignoter au moins… »**

Mais alors qu'elle faisait volte face pour laisser son amie seule, la voix d'Hermione retentit dans le silence de l'infirmerie, rauque après des jours de mutisme total :

**« Qui ? Qui a lancé la rumeur ? »**

Sa voix était monotone, mais on sentait la colère percer, la déchirant de l'intérieur.

**« Hermione, je… »**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis après quelques secondes, elle répondit finalement :

**« Harry. C'était Harry… Il vous a aperçut un soir… Je suis désolée… »**

Sans un mot de plus, Ginny sortit de l'infirmerie. Hermione de son côté n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle fixait désespérément son amour perdu, comme si sa seule volonté pouvait le ramener à la vie. Puis une fois qu'elle fut sure d'être à nouveau seule, elle laissa une larme couler le long de son visage avant de murmurer :

**« Je t'aime Severus… »**

oOo

Hermione avait presque terminé ses examens. Il ne lui restait que le plus périlleux : les potions. Elle avait traversé ses épreuves comme un zombie, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans sourire le moins du monde en rendant sa copie. Et à chaque fois, elle s'était précipitée pour retourner à l'infirmerie et se blottir à nouveau contre le corps inanimé de Severus.

Mais ce jour là serait particulier, elle le savait. L'examen de potions avait un sens, elle voulait le réussir, prouver à son ancien professeur qu'elle méritait chaque compliment qu'il avait pu lui faire, chaque compliment qu'il avait retenu. Elle entra dans la salle et s'installa sans un bruit face à ses examinateurs.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnut la potion qu'elle devait préparer : c'était la même que celle qu'elle avait du faire en retenue. C'était celle qui avait tout changé, celle par quoi tout avait démarré. Elle retint une larme devant l'ironie du destin et démarra sa préparation.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étape cruciale, elle entendit la voix de Severus lui murmurer les consignes, elle ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner et suivit ses instructions devant les yeux interrogateurs de son jury. Pourtant, lorsque le procédé fut complété, ils étaient tous parfaitement ébahis de voir que sa potion était parfaite. L'homme au centre de la table se leva immédiatement – debout, il devait bien faire la taille du professeur Flitwick – et félicita chaleureusement la candidate, lui assurant la note maximale pour son exploit.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit sourire et sortit en remerciant son jury d'un petit signe de tête. Une fois de retour à l'infirmerie, elle s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit de son amant et pleura dans ses bras.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, les résultats des examens étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore avait organisé une cérémonie pour remettre leur diplôme à ses élèves et avait prévu un bal exceptionnel pour fêter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sur, cette annonce provoqua une vague d'enthousiasme au sein des étudiants, mais Hermione resta stoïque à cette annonce. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que l'année s'achevait et qu'elle devrait quitter à jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle devrait s'en aller sans aucun moyen de savoir comment il allait, condamnée à espérer dans le vide et à craindre le pire à chaque instant.

Lorsque 20h sonna, elle se leva machinalement et partit enfiler sa robe de bal derrière le rideau d'un lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se maquiller, de se faire belle, d'arranger ses cheveux. Elle s'en fichait royalement. Une fois sa robe rouge sang enfilée, elle s'agenouilla un instant sur le lit de son amant et l'embrassa doucement :

**« Je reviendrai… »** Murmura-t-elle avant de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore avait apparemment fait des efforts pour cette soirée. Des décorations aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient accrochées de part et d'autre de la salle, encore une fois un banquet et un bar avaient été dressés. _Manquerait plus qu'une statue à l'effigie d'Harry et le directeur aurait été satisfait…_ songea-t-elle amèrement, réfrénant une envie de vomir à cette idée.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Ginny et de son cavalier pour chercher un minimum de soutien. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en se rendant compte que son ami n'était autre que Neville. Ils affichaient tous les deux un air si heureux qu'elle n'eut pas la force de ruiner leur soirée, elle essaya donc de paraître tout à fait sereine tandis que le directeur entamait son discours sur la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Des acclamations enthousiastes rugir dans la salle lorsque le vieil homme mentionna le nom de Harry, et Hermione sentit son visage se déformer sous la colère. Sentant son amie touchée, Ginny serra sa main dans la sienne et attendit patiemment que la remise des diplômes ne débute.

oOo

Deux étages au dessus, un hurlement de douleur perça la nuit, sortant l'infirmière de son sommeil.

oOo

Hermione luttait pour garder ses pensées concentrées sur la cérémonie, mais elle avait déjà du mal à rester éveillée. Lorsqu'enfin son nom résonna dans la Grande Salle, elle sentit le malaise gagner les élèves et le corps enseignant. Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes, elle imagina Severus la regarder en souriant et elle trouva le courage d'avancer jusqu'à Dumbledore.

Sur son passage, elle entendait encore des murmures s'élever. _Rogue. Trainée. Masochiste. C'est bien fait. C'est vrai qu'il va mourir ? Tout le monde dit qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. Tant mieux… _Elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir d'aller frapper quelqu'un, mais lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant le directeur, elle ne put pas retenir une larme. Voilà comment tout se terminait.

Elle attrapa son diplôme sans faire attention aux résultats que le directeur annonçait, elle ne retint que son Optimal en potions. Lorsqu'enfin le calvaire s'arrêta, elle fit volte face pour retourner s'asseoir mais Dumbledore agrippa doucement son bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**« Votre scolarité est terminée, Mlle Granger. »**

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil complice mais Hermione préféra l'ignorer. Elle regagna sa place et laissa le reste de la cérémonie se dérouler sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se demanda comment allait Severus, elle aurait voulu s'éclipser dès à présent, mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Pourtant lorsque Dumbledore se racla la gorge et recommença à parler, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage.

**« Et maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de remettre son diplôme à notre invité d'honneur… »**

Hermione se leva brusquement, mais le bruit de sa chaise qui s'écrasait au sol passa inaperçu dans les cris de la foule. Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le directeur de l'école, la jeune femme se précipita hors de la salle, bien décidée à finir sa soirée dans les bras de Severus.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie, ce qu'elle aperçut lui coupa le souffle. La salle était vide. Le lit de son amant avait été refait. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais été allongé. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, elle hurla :

**« Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh ! Où est-il ? »**

Les larmes se mêlèrent à ses cris de désespoir, le tout dans un spectacle à déchirer le cœur. Il n'était quand même pas… non, non non ! Il n'était pas mort ! C'était impossible ! Non ! Sans réfléchir, Hermione se rua hors de l'infirmerie, en direction de la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver Pomfresh pour lui arracher des explications.

Ses chaussures la ralentissant, elle les jeta dans le couloir, ses pieds désormais nus battant les dalles gelées du château. Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses sanglots l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la Grande Salle se trouva de nouveau face à elle, dans un silence de mort à présent.

Elle entra doucement dans la salle, les joues rougies par la course, le visage inondé de larmes, mais un grand sourire éclairant son expression. Au milieu de la piste de danse se tenait un homme habillé d'une longue robe noire, le teint cireux, ses longs cheveux recouvrant presque entièrement son visage. Pourtant, derrière ce masque se dessinait l'ombre d'un sourire.

oOo

_Flashback._

_Severus se réveilla en sursaut et se releva brusquement dans son lit. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui arracha un hurlement, bientôt couvert par les pas affolés de l'infirmière. Le forçant à se rallonger, Mme Pomfresh laissa échapper une larme de soulagement. Elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'il avait été touché par un Sectumsempra, que la bataille était finie, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas laissé seule depuis deux semaines. A la simple mention de ce nom, Severus attrapa le bras de l'infirmière et l'obligea à approcher son oreille de sa bouche. Puis dans un murmure, il lui souffla le contresort du Sectumsempra._

oOo

Le visage d'Hermione était ravagé par les larmes, ses joues creusées par la faim, son teint plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais Severus ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Il l'observa un instant, tandis que la Salle entière s'était immobilisée. Tous les regards passaient de Rogue à Hermione.

Puis finalement, la jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot et traversa la foule en courant, bousculant les danseurs qui les séparaient, et se jeta désespérément dans les bras de son amant.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans son dos, la serrant contre lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Mais de toute manière, Hermione n'aurait tenté de s'enfuir pour rien au monde. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, complètement bouleversée.

**« Ne me refais plus jamais ça… »** Sanglota-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans le torse de Snape.

Après avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune sang et or, il releva son menton du bout de ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien :

**« Je te le jure. »**

Scellant sa promesse dans un ultime baiser, il oublia le regard des tous les élèves dans la salle, l'air horrifié de certains, les murmures qui s'échappaient désormais du silence.

Il ne sentait plus que le corps d'Hermione contre le sien, que le goût adorablement sucré de ses lèvres. Finalement Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard, fit signe au groupe de recommencer à jouer et bientôt les danseurs reprirent leurs activités.

La musique noyant le sanglot de soulagement de Ginny qui commença à pleurer de joie contre Neville. Celui-ci, loin d'être mécontent, serra sa cavalière contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Ron observèrent Rogue embrasser Hermione sans aucune retenue, la colère déformant les traits de leur visage. Mais aucun des deux amants ne leur prêta attention, bien trop occupés à profiter du bonheur présent, et imaginant sans peine le bonheur à venir.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà =) alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'aimerais vraiment vos opinions pour ce dernier chapitre, c'est celui qui me tient le plus à cœur ! Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas me tuer tout de suite ^^_

_En tout cas, encore une fois, ça a été un plaisir de poster ma fic ici, merci à tous =)_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour partager nos avis ! Je posterai ma nouvelle fic d'ici demain je pense ^^_

_A demain donc pour ceux qui voudront la suivre également =)_


End file.
